Le Dernier Dragon de Lumière
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Que se passerait-il si l'élue du peuple des Dragonfloorzs et celui des hyliens se rencontraient? Que se passerait-il si Link avait un grand frère cheveaucheur de Dargon volant? Une longue aventure, où rien n'est imposible... Part 2 en ligne. CORRIGÉE
1. Départ

Le dernier dragon

de

Lumière

Cette histoire commence sur le plateau juste à côté du Cratère du Péril, à un kilomètre plus haut. La ville de Drakela, capitale des Dragonfloorz, est toute illuminée. Eh oui, nous sommes bien à Hyrule, mais cette histoire se passe deux ans après Twilight Princess et donc, des centaines d'années après Ocarina of Time…

Concentrons nous sur le grand manoir sur la rive de l'étang un peu plus loin de la ville… Tu ne sais pas où c'est? Viens, je vais te le montrer.

Nous y sommes. C'est la maison du chef des cuisines du roi Drakor Kordra et sa petite famille. Sa femme dirige les écuries de dragons pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas se transformer et les autres, les dragonfloorz normaux. Tu vois la petite tourelle, au centre sur le toit? C'est là que tout a commencé, un certain dix-huit novembre. Tu veux entendre cette histoire, cette aventure, cette épopée spectaculaire? Vraiment? Alors écoute bien l'histoire du dernier dragon de lumière…

Livre I

Départ

_Toujours ce rêve. Dans ce rêve, elle cherchait quelque chose, mais quoi donc? Elle se trouvait dans une pièce en pierre, avait l'impression que… on allait la tuer. Puis, un être cher à son coeur apparaissait. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder dans les yeux de cette personne. Ils étaient toujours vides de vie, de lumière, de tout humanisme. Puis, cette personne prenait une Lame noire* et lui fonçait dessus._

Elle se réveillât en sursaut, regarda fébrilement autour d'elle. Rien d'anormal. Ses perruches étaient toujours dans leur grande cage. Ces dernières la regardaient. La jeune Dragonfloorz en prit une sur sa main.

-Ma belle petite Émeraude, que pense tu de ce rêve étrange?

-_Kriiikiikiikriiik_! Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Tout va bien.

-Ton avis Saphir? demanda la jeune fille.

-Le même qu'Émeraude.

Le petit couple de perruches était presque ses seuls amis. Elle pouvait parler aux animaux qui volaient ainsi qu'à tous les autres animaux. Elle seule pouvait leur parler. Les autres ne le pouvait pas. En plus, personne ne voulait être son ami par jalousie. Elle leur disait pourtant que c'était les dieux qui avaient voulu d'elle comme élue, et pas elle! Chaque nuit passait comme chaque jour, parfois ensoleillé de _son_ sourire à lui et de _ses_ éclats de rire… Elle en rêvait parfois…

La porte s'ouvrit doucement.

-Tu as encore parlé toute la nuit avec ces oiseaux?

La personne qui avait parlé était sa mère. Elle s'appelait Louisa, avait les yeux brun, les cheveux noirs assez courts, un très joli visage et ses yeux avaient un air tendre et serin.

-Tu sais pourtant que ce n'est pas bon de rester debout toute la nuit à parler à ces perruches!

-Elles ont un nom. Recommence moi ça! Allez hop!

Louisa poussa un soupir exaspéré, reprit sa phrase en disant le nom des petits volatiles.

-Tu sais que leur cage sent plus mauvais qu'une écurie mal entretenue?

-Tu sais que ton chien avait l'intelligence d'une pomme de terre? répliqua l'enfant.

Louisa partit en refermant la porte avec fracas, furibonde (^o^ j'adore trop ce mot!). La jeune dragonfloorz laissa la perruche verte avec son ami bleu et dévala les marches quatre à quatre vers la cuisine, salua son père par un petit bonjour bien rapide puis alla s'asseoir près de sa (détestable, ch*ante, emm*rdante et etc. X3) petite sœur Mayanne.

-Bonjour, DracoDream! Il parait que tu parles toujours avec ces cervelles d'oiseaux.

-Il parait que tu as encore fais pipi dans ton pantalon hier a l'école, répliqua l'aînée du tac au tac.

La petite se renfrogna et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle se ravisa.

-Ça suffit vous deux! les gronda son père. Si vous continuez je vous sors dehors jusqu'à l'heure de l'école!

DracoDream adorait son père (et moi j'adore le mien! 3), Regice. Il était toujours juste et presque toujours de bonne humeur à radoter sur un sujet ou un autre. Regice avait un peu d'embonpoint, mais en camping ça faisait un bon oreiller. Il avait un peu de barbe mal rasée, les cheveux châtains avec un peu de gris et c'était un excellent cuisinier.

-Tu as encore fais un cauchemar? demanda-t-il à son aînée, maintenant plus calme.

DracoDream répondit en hochant la tête. Sa petite sœur s'écria qu'elle au moins ne faisait pas toujours des cauchemar et qu'elle ne pleurait pas toute la nuit . Encore une fois comme chaque matin, elle l'attrapât par le col du chandail, prête à frapper son agaçante petite sœur, puis son père cria à Mayanne de ne pas dire ça. Tous savaient qu'elle était irritable depuis que ces horribles cauchemars hantaient ses nuits.

Elle laissa tomber sa petite sœur sur le plancher de la cuisine et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et démolit trois ou quatre marches au passage. La crise passée, elle regarda le miroir craquelé. La même jeune fille de treize ans qu'hier se tenait devant elle : une jeune fille aux cheveux de sang coupé court la regardait, les mêmes yeux vert émeraude, le même visage, très joli d'ailleurs avec un l'expression de colère du diable des enfers. Elle revêtit rapidement son uniforme, retourna vers la cuisine et claqua la porte.

Elle partit rapidement, le sac sur une épaule avec une humeur de chien enragé.

-HOHÉ! 'DREAM! ATTENDS MOI!

Elle se retourna. C'était sa meilleure amie Max. Cette dernière avait les yeux bleu glace, extrêmement pâles. Les cheveux mi-long, châtains. Elle était aussi toujours très enthousiaste, optimiste et très longue a la détente.

-Tu vas vite comme un train! Ralentis!

-Je n'étais pas d'humeur ce matin.

-Tu n'es jamais d'humeur c'est tout!

Elles marchèrent ensemble jusqu a l'école, en riant et en gloussant. Arrivées dans le parking de l'école secondaire, toutes les filles les regardèrent, mécontentes de voir qu'elles étaient toujours plus loyale l'une envers l'autre et qu'elles n'aurait pas le loisir de mettre à jour leurs plans. Dans un coin, il y avait une bande de mecs. L'un d'eux se détacha du groupe et arriva au pas de course vers les deux filles.

-Salut les filles! lança-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-Salut Linky! répondirent-elles, en chœur.

Linky était aussi son meilleur ami. À vrai dire, il était bien plus que son meilleur ami (NDA : Ça sous-entends quelque chose ;))…

Le petit groupe se dirigea dans l'école, vers leur case qui était toute à la suite. Ils avaient le même horaire de cours, étaient toujours assis un à côté de l'autre et étaient ensemble pendant les récrés.

-Ça va ce matin? demanda Linky.

Linky était la réplique exacte de son père : Linkus. Mais son père était toujours en habit de cérémonie car il était prêtre. Linky, pour sa part portait l'uniforme de l'école. Il était plus rapide qu'un lapin et il était un escrimeur hors du commun, avec la face de Link en prime (NDA : Donc, voici un autre Link!).

-Mouais…

-On va tirer de l'arc ce soir? proposa Max.

-Ok. On y va à cheval? demanda DracoDream.

-Certainement! s'exclama Linky. Mais d'abord, on doit finir la journée de cours!

-On commence par la gym! Puis on a un cours d'art, ensuite science du surnaturel!

***

La journée finie, ils passèrent chez DracoDream pour prendre des chevaux, des arcs et des cibles. Ils galopèrent un moment pour aller sur le bord de la montagne. Linky installa les cibles et retourna vers ses amies.

Ils tirèrent quelques flèches jusqu'à ce qu'un cheval arrive. Son cavalier semblait mal en point. Ils s'approchèrent tous les trois. Max le regarda bien, puis elle lui enleva son casque. Elle poussa un grand cri et couru se réfugier derrière Linky. Ce dernier approcha de l'homme affalé sur son cheval, il regarda sa tête. Il revint vers les filles et leur dit, avec une pointe d'inquiétude :

-C'est un hylien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-On retourne en ville. Il a l'air blessé, il ne se débattra pas, dit Max, inquiète.

-Ouais. On va avertir le roi. Je vais l'attacher et je vais parler à son cheval, dit DracoDream.

Elle approcha de la bête qui semblait nerveuse. Elle lui dit d'une voix douce :

-Bonjour, comment t'appel tu?

-Haklofir. Monture royale, répondit nerveusement l'étalon.

-Comment ton cavalier s'est-il fait mal?

-Un dragon noir! Il l'a attaqué!

-Tu peux nous suivre. Nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Nous allons t'aider.

Elle revint vers ses amis. Ils lui demandèrent ce qui avait blessé le cavalier.

-Un dragon noir. Ça ne présage rien de bon.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'attacher l'homme puis partirent au trot vers la ville.

***

Ils arrêtèrent chez DracoDream qui avertit son père.

-QUOI!? UN HYLIEN!? cria-t-il.

-Oui papa! Il est blessé! On doit avertir le roi!

-Bon, d'accord! Je vais venir!

Ils trottèrent vers château, le cavalier était toujours inconscient. Dans la cour du château, son père lui dit de rester là avec ses amis, il reviendrait avec son bon ami le roi Drakor .Ce ne fut pas bien long, le roi arriva en chemise mauve et un pantalon noir. Il regarda l'hylien, puis remercia Regice et les jeunes d'avoir rapidement apporté cet homme. Ils s'en allèrent donc vers chez la jeune dragonfloorz. En chemin son père lui demanda :

-Ça te dirait que tes copains reste dormir? Vous pourriez regardez un film.

-Ça vous dit? dit-elle en regardant ses potes.

-Moi je veux bien! dit Max.

-Ouais, ok, dit Linky.

Leurs parents d'accords, Linky et Max restèrent pour dormir. Regice leur demanda de s'asseoir à la table. Il devait leur parler.

-Je dois vous dire qu'il y a une vielle prophétie. Je pense qu'elle se réalise. Voici ce qu'elle dit :

''Le _lumineux dragon s'éteignant,_

_Ce dernier disparaissant,_

_Le soleil se couchant sur un lit de sang,_

_Sur le sang versé par ces enfants,_

_Trois inséparables jamais séparés,_

_Un jamais aimé,_

_Une autre dragonne de fée,_

_La dernière de lumière sera inondée,_

_Drakela ils sauveront,_

_Des hyliens ils aideront,_

_Jamais ils ne se trahiront, _

_Car jamais leur amitié ils ne briseront.''_

-C'est le poème que tu me chantait lorsque j'était bébé! s'écria DracoDream

t'en rappels.

Ils allèrent dans le salon puis regardèrent quelques films et ensuite ils ''tombèrent coma'' (expression de ma région qui signifie s'endormir rapidement).



Le lendemain, les trois amis retournèrent à l'école. Un examen surprise, saut en hauteur, étude des dragons de lumières, tout ça composait leur avant-midi (NDA : ils en ont des cours!).

À la pause ils se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque, qui était immense et tapissée de livres du plancher au plafond. Ils parlèrent tout le long de la pause de l'hylien, de Haklofir et du dragon noir.

- Tout ça ne présage rien de bon, grogna Linky.

- Vraiment rien.

DracoDream murmura :

- Mais la prophétie, elle parle de nous, n'est-ce pas?

- Comment peux-tu en être sur? demanda le jeune dragonfloorz.

- Ça ne te dit rien ça :_ « La dernière de lumière sera inondée »_?

- Mais oui! Tu est la dragonne de lumière! s'exclama Max.

Ils parlèrent encore jusqu'à la cloche puis ils continuèrent la journée avec un cours d'art, de mathématique et de musique. À la fin de la journée ils se retrouvèrent au parc près de l'école primaire et ils continuèrent leur discussion commencée à la pause.

- Je n'en reviens pas la prof a remarqué qu'on parlait de ça et il nous a féliciter pour l'imagination! s'écria Linky.

- Mais la c'est sérieux! On a plus dix ans!

DracoDream renchérit :

- Et puis elle a dit que ''Darktagons'' il ne faut pas dire ça!

Elle remarqua que ses amis étaient mal à l'aise.

- Oh! Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur?

- C'est mal vu de dire ça, tu sais bien…, murmura Linky.

- Ce n'est qu'un fichu nom! On craint bien les _Véritardagons_ pour leur puissance et on n'a pas peur de dire leur nom! s'énerva DracoDream.

- On arrête de parler de ça, OK?

Ils continuèrent de parler et de rire jusqu'à ce que Mayanne arrive près d'eux. Elle semblait frustrée pour une raison ou une autre. Elle les regardait avec un regard furieux, puis elle hurla :

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FATES ICI!?!

- Nous sommes assis sur un banc de parc en bois avec des graffitis qui disent « Le PDZ est le meilleur site web de Zelda! Vive Ariane!!! », que faisons nous de mal?

Mayane s'apprêtait à hurler une insulte, mais son amie Maritsa arriva et dit d'une voix hautaine :

- Allez, viens, laisse donc faire ces trois minables.

- Eh! Je te ferais remarquer qu'on a six ans de plus vieux que toi! Un peu de respect pour tes aînés, bon sang de métal.

- Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse ou quoi? se fâcha Max.

DracoDream marmonna, toutefois assez fort pour qu'on entende :

- Laissez la faire, c'est justement ce qu'elle veut…

Les deux jeunes partirent en faisant un numéro de petits chiens battu vers le parc. DracoDream salua ses amis et partit chez elle. Linky et Max firent de même et se dirigèrent vers leurs demeures respectives.

DracoDream passa par une petite ruelle sombre qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle connaissait le contenu puant et dégoûtant – toutefois ragoûtant pour les rats - de chaque poubelle, le nombre de marches de chaque escalier – en éliminant celles qui étaient brisées - menant aux petits appartements délabrés et habités seulement par de gros rats bien gras et de grosses coquerelles bien juteuses. La jeune Dragonfloorz savait également le nombre de briques sales et crasseuses qui avait été utilisés pour faire les murs. Pendant qu'elle admirait pour la énième fois une touffe de mauvaise herbe flétrie, une voix austère la fit sursauter:

- Alors, ça beigne, la folle?

Elle connaissait bien la personne qui avait parlé.

Au lycée, il y avait une bande de filles qui était méchantes, insolentes et chicanières (NDA : Pour faire court, des pouf!).

Cette bande d'oies blanches l'avait prise pour souffre douleur car la pouf en chef du troupeau de brebis éprouvait de forts sentiments pour Linky, mais ce dernier n'éprouvait même pas de l'amitié pour elle.

Éventuellement, pour se venger, à chaque occasion, elles venaient asticoter DracoDream.

- Kazéla.

- Exactement, tronche de cake, répondit sa voix de sorcière dans un vieux donjon avec pleins de chauves-souris qui volent autour d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? répliqua sèchement DracoDream en se levant.

- Rien du tout. Mais la rumeur de la semaine dit que tu devrais bientôt devenir…

- Un véritardagon, continua calmement la jeune fille, une lueur mi-sadique, mi-amusée dans les yeux.

Un sourire baveux apparut sur les lèvres de Kazéla. Elle n'était pas jolie. À vrai dire, son visage ressemblait à une pizza anchois, champignons, piments verts, piments rouges et jambon pourri.

- Je voulais m'assurer de la véracité, de cette rumeur.

- Je vois. Ça m'étonne que le mot « véracité » fasse partie de ton vocabulaire, je croyais que tu retenais que « beau mec, mode, maquillage. Magazines, potins et teinture »!

Kazéla lui fonça dessus le poing en l'air, enragée par les paroles que la dragonfloorz avait proférés. DracoDream évita sans peine le coup.

Son assaillante lui donna une volé de coup de poing qu'elle bloqua sans difficulté. Kazéla grogna et perdit complètement son sang froid.

Elle lui donna un puissant coup de pied que la dragonfloorz bloqua comme si cela aurait été un geste habituel. Kazéla se fâcha encore plus. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper DracoDream, mais cette dernière bloqua d'une main. La vile jeune fille concentra plus de force sur son poing mais, rien à faire. Le bras de celle qui retenait son poing était plus dur qu'un séquoia! Tout en retenant le poing Kazéla, DracoDream lui dit avec calme :

- Tu es trop sur de toi. De plus, tu t'enrages bien rapidement. Ainsi ta concentration…

Elle lui asséna un coup de poing digne d'un expert en arts martiaux qui envoya Kazéla quelque mètre de la et termina sa phrase avec ces mots :

- … s'envole.

DracoDream s'en alla sans même regarder Kazéla. Cette dernière était terrifiée. La rumeur était vraie. Elle était bien l'élue des dieux. Mais, ça n'était pas ça qui la terrifiait au plus au point. C'était sa voix. Elle était si calme, sans aucune haine, ni de colère, sans méchanceté et sans trace d'essoufflements. Elle était si terrifiée, qu'elle pleurait.

***

La femme criait à l'égard d'une jeune fille qui lui répondait sur le même ton ce qui la choquait encore plus. Un homme un peu grassouillet entra et demanda sur un ton interrogateur à la dame qui était rouge comme une cerise :

- Louisa, que ce passe-t-il au nom de la déesse Béhats?

- Ta fille a blessé une autre fille de son école sans raison.

Regice parut très surpris de ce que lui avait dit sa femme. Il devait bien avoir une raison pour que son petit ange ait causé tant de mal!

Pour savoir pourquoi son aînée avait fichu la dérouillé de sa vie à une petite peste, il lui demanda :

- DracoDream, qui as-tu blessé?

- Si je te dis une pizza anchois, champignons, piments verts, piments rouges et peppermint non comestible.

Louisa parut fortement indigné par les mots de son enfant, mais son mari marmonna :

- Oh non, pas cette pimbêche de Kazéla qui se prends pour tout sauf qui elle est…

- Exactement, dit DracoDream.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas une raison pour frapper cette jeune fille! s'indigna encore plus Louisa.

Avec une voix bien malicieuse, l'enfant interpellée répondit :

- Ce gros bouton plein de pus, voulu vérifier la véracité d'une rumeur qui s'avéra, malheureusement pour elle être fondée.

Encore plus indignée, sa mère partie en en trombe vers sa chambre, exaspérée par les insanités de sa fille. Un long et lourd silence gêner s'installa. Son père brisa la glace en disant :

- Et, qu'elle était cette… rumeur?

- Les autres pensent que je vais devenir un véritardagon.

- Donc, raisonna son père avec sagesse, elle voulait faire en sorte de redevenir la plus crainte de l'école.

- Mouais, bon raisonnement, p'pa.

- Pour la cause, dit son père, dans ta chambre pour le reste de la soirée.

Sans rechigner, elle monta dans sa chambre sachant ce qu'elle avait fait et que c'était très mal. Passer le restant de la journée a parlé avec ses perruches lui serait bénéfique pour considéré ce geste.

Elle invita le joli petit oiseau à venir se percher un peu sur sa main. Ce si bel oiseau se nommait Saphir car il était d'un magnifique bleu qui rappelait la précieuse pierre. Son physique était vraisemblablement comme ses congénères mais sa la plus grande partie de son corps était blanche avec des zones de bleu bien délimitées.

L'autre Émeraude, était jaune comme un citron et elle était de la couleur verte émeraude sur le ventre. Une grande partie de dos était couverte d'ondulation qui se terminait au niveau de ses jolis petits yeux. Enfin, un peu plus bas des yeux, elle avait deux très jolies taches bleues foncées.

Elle débuta la conversation avec ses deux amis et ils ne conclurent que tard dans la nuit que ça ne tuerait sûrement pas la méchante et hideuse fille, qu'était Kazéla mais, ça avait du lui donner une bonne raison de respecter une personne qui en était digne. Après cette conversation bénéfique, elle ordonna aux gentils petits oiseaux de retourner dans leur maison (c'est le cas de le dire le plafond de la cage avait la forme d'un toit de maison). DracoDream laissa donc les petits volatiles À leur repos nocturnes et laissa vagabonder son esprit à travers les rêves... Les heures filèrent donc sans que personne dans l'immense joyaux des dragons ne voient filer des heures qu'ils ne verraient plus jamais (NDA : sauf si c'est vrai qu'à notre mort on voit le film de notre vie).

_Un autre rêve, encore plus horrible que le dernier venait tourmenter son sommeil. DracoDream_ _se tenait dans une plaine verdoyante près d'une luxuriante et dense forêt et d'une chute où il y avait un énorme rocher plat. Linky courut vers elle son T-shirt vert était déchiré et ses jeans n'étaient gère moins abîmés. Lorsqu'il fut plus près la jeune Dragonfloorz, celle-ci remarqua dans ses si beaux yeux bleus, de la peur, de la panique mais aussi de la _joie (NDA : je nepensepasavoiràexpliquerpourquoi)_.Quand il fut près d'elle, il lui agrippa les bras juste au-dessus des coudes de ses mains ensanglantées pour ne pas tomber, car il devait courir depuis le fin fond de cette magnifique forêt. Il releva la tête en lui adressant un sourire soulagé, elle vit alors du sang sur son beau visage qui teintait d'un rouge sanglant ses cheveux blonds. Au coin des lèvres du jeune homme, il avait des commissures de sang qui avait du couler précédemment. DracoDream fut très soulagée_ (sans toutefois comprendre ce qui cepassait)_ de voir que Linky allait bien. Ensuite Max arriva ses vêtements aussi étaient déchirés et elle aussi était blessé apparemment. Si ses amis étaient blessés, l'était-elle aussi? La jeune dragonfloorz se regarda et remarqua que son chandail était un peu déchiré sur le côté gauche et que son jean bleu foncé avait roussi. Max sauta au cou de Linky en pleurant à chaudes larmes_ (ce quidonna un tableau plutôt ridicule). _Un petit moment de joie parmi tant d'autres après un moment plutôt éprouvant pour les trois amis._

_Derrière son meilleur ami apparu une espèce de colonne noire qui se précisa, lentement en une silhouette féminine d'un noire de jais se dessina avec lenteur. Linky se retourna d'un coup_ - ce qui eu pour effet de faire décrocher Max. _La silhouette noir se précisa en une jeune femme au teint verdâtre_ (NDA : du style de Veran)_ avec de long cheveux noirs encre, des yeux jaunes fluorescents, des lèvres noires et une tenue toute aussi noire._

_Une noirceur qui n'apporte que désespoir et mort derrière elle. Une déité maléfique qui se nommant Dark-Sunshine. Cette dernière attrapa Linky par le cou et elle l'envoya sur le rocher plat près de la cascade. Ensuite, elle donna un grand coup de pied à Max qui virevolta un peu plus loin dans l'herbe. _

_Ensuite, se tournant vers DracoDream elle l'envoya sur un gros séquoia, sur une corniche sur le côté de la cascade. _

_Sans attendre que son adversaire riposte, elle se jeta sur Linky et le retint sur le rocher d'un pied. Dark-Sunshine fit apparaître une épée magnifique dont le pommeau était orné d'une tête de dragon rouge. L'épée était richement décoré et extrêmement dangereuse _(NDA : l'épées'appel Crimson sword of the blood Dragon).

_La déesse de la nuit et ses monstres jeta un regard tendre à son arme, puis, elle l'enfonça d'un coup dans le cœur de Linky qui hurla, hurla et hurla... _

_Un flot de sang écarlate éclaboussât le rocher, Dark-Sunshine et le pauvre jeune homme. _

_D'où elle était, DracoDream semblait voir le sang de l'un des êtres le plus cher a ses yeux s'écouler au ralentit. La folie de la haine, de la colère, de la tristesse et même le plus profond des désespoir l'envahit alors. _

_Tout devint flou, elle ne sut pas trop ce qui se passa mais la voix de Linky lui avait empêcher de massacrer quelqu'un et de sombrer dans la démence des plus dangereuses. _

_Une petite plainte, emplie de souffrance, de mélancolie, un souffle de vie qui s'échappe, un appel a l'aide, un simple « Aide-moi, DracoDream…je t'en supplie… ». _

_Sa colère fut d'autant plus grande, encore plus destructrice, encore plus vengeresse! Le dernier son qu'il eu, fut le rugissement du dernier lumineux dragon, l'immortelle lumière sans qui toute vie serait possible, incarnée dans un être écailleux bleu saphir et rouge sang, ne demandant qu'a sauvé une personne, même si le prix de cet acte serait sa mort, ou même toute traces de ce qu'elle était…_

_***_

DracoDream se réveilla en hurlant. Les deux petites perruches colorées la regardèrent aussitôt avec un air accusateur, elle avait du les réveillées.

Regice, Louisa et Mayanne arrivèrent. Sa peste de petite sœur poussa un long cri strident de peur. D'ailleurs, dans les yeux de ses parents, ont pouvaient également facilement déceler de la terreur. Elle se passa une main dans le visage et, elle sentit que ses cheveux étaient humides.

La jeune dragonfloorz regarda alors sa main. Il y avait du sang dans ses cheveux! Comment diable se trouvait-il là?  
- Pour l'amour du ciel, DracoDream, qu'est-ce qu'il y a eut pour que tu hurles comme si tu avais vu un... un... Darktagon.  
Regice frissonna en prononcent le mot tabou. En l'entendant, Louisa et La petite Mayanne eurent l'air dégoûtées et frissonnèrent aussi.  
- Je... je..., balbutia-t-elle, toute essoufflée, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar...  
Regice ordonna à sa femme et sa fille cadette de retourner se coucher. DracoDream éclata en sanglot, ce qui n'était pas son habitude, une jeune fille qui ne montrait le fond de sa pensée qu'à ceux qui le méritaient. Depuis des semaines elle ne faisait que des cauchemars.  
- Qu'as-tu fait comme rêve? lui demanda doucement son père en caressant ses cheveux malgré le sang.  
- J'ai rêvé que... que la déesse noire avait tué Linky...  
Horrifié, son père la regarda. Il espérait que ça ne soit pas un rêve prémonitoire, seulement la folie refoulée que tout Véritardagon devait affronter, un jour ou l'autre.  
- Ensuite, c'était très flou, et quand j'ai regardé mon bras, j'ai vu des écailles rouges...  
Surpris, Regice regarda sa fille. Le rouge sang était l'une des couleurs sacrées chez eux. Avec le bleu marine. Et il était aussi rare de voir un véritardagon rouge et bleu que... que... que de la merde de Pape! (NDA: Délicieuse comparaison, non?)

- Rendors-toi, petite dragonne, la berça-t-il tendrement avant de chanter une berceuse Drakelienne qui se passait de génération en génération chez les Héraldie.  
- _Merci... de croire en elle..._, murmurra une voix de dragonne adulte.

_ Cette fois-ci, elle ne cauchemarda pas. Elle vit plutôt une jeune fille identique à elle, mais vêtue d'une robe blanche et ayant des yeux jaunes aux pupilles de chat. Elle lui dit avec une voix identique et les mêmes tons qu'elle aurait utilisés:  
- Je suis Drakela Draknhas, enfant du soleil et de la lune. Retrouve moi et je t'accorderais une faveur!  
- Comment ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander.  
- Trouve une partie du jour, du soleil, de la lune et de la nuit! fut sa seule réponse.  
Puis, elle s'en alla, se transformant en la dragonne de légende, la légendaire Drakela Draknhas _(NDA: ce n'est que le nom de la première dragonne de lumières, le nom a été gardé a travers les siècles et donné a la ville et langue Drakelienne, « Drakela Draknhas » veut dire en Darakélien : « Dragon blanc »)_, la dragonne de sang et de saphir._

Le lendemain, elle appela Linky et Max pour qu'ils viennent chez elle. Elle leur proposa de descendre en bas, à Hyrule. Ils trouvèrent l'idée palpitante et éclatèrent de rire grâce à une bonne plaisanterie de Linky. Éclats de rires qui devinrent échos, échos qui se répercutèrent peut-être un peu trop loin... Jusqu'aux oreilles d'une déesse maléfique.

Enfin, de jeunes cibles qui sortaient du champ protecteur que sa sœur avait mis autour de cette montage. Elle appela donc ses guerriers : l'esprit meurtrier du vent Émyrrliann (NDA: pour ceux qui ne parle pas Drakélien - donc, tout le monde -, son nom est composé du mot « émyrr » qui signifie « sombre nuit venteuse » et « liann » est défini comme « tempête meurtrière »), du feu Matsérédon (NDA: en Drakélien « matsé » veut dire « feu » et « rédon » désigne plus ou moins « terreur brûlante ») et celui des forêts, Zorgéron (NDA: encore du Drakelien. Zorgéron veut littéralement dire, « grande forêt d'émeraude »). Elle les envoya là-bas, avec l'ordre d'affaiblir considérablement le gibier, elle les finirait elle-même.

[_***_]

Arrivés au bas de la montagne, les trois amis pensaient ne trouver qu'une plaine, mais seulement un village en ruine s'y trouvait. Ils explorèrent un peu l'endroit mais l'excitation qui s'était emparée d'eux retomba bien vite car, il n'y avait que quelques maisons décrépies et un cimetière derrière le village. La seule découverte intéressante fut deux dagues marquées d'un symbole composé de trois triangles équilatéraux, un arc, un petit carquois toujours marqué du triangle et une dizaine de flèches.  
- Y a rien à voir ici! gémit Max.  
- Ouais, on va aller voir un peu plus loin, conclu DracoDream.  
Ils sortirent du village et découvrirent une plaine verdoyante. Au sud-est, il y avait une luxuriante forêt, à l'ouest une magnifique cascade et plus loin, les rempart d'une grande ville.  
- Bon, il y a plein de trucs à explorer! dit la Dragonfloorz.  
- On pourrait se séparer, non? proposa Max.  
Les deux autres approuvèrent. Chacun choisit sa destination à explorer et son arme, au cas où.

Linky irait dans la forêt avec une des dagues, DracoDream explorerait les alentours de la cascade, équipée de la même arme et finalement, Max se dirigerait vers la ville avec l'arc.

[_***_]

DracoDream salua ses amis et se dirigea vers la cascade. Elle se tenait sur un large rocher plat, où l'eau tumultueuse de la chute laissait une fine flaque d'eau. La jeune dragonfloorz l'avait déjà vu dans son rêve. De là, elle voyait très bien le ruisseau que la cascade alimentait. Il était à au moins dix mètres plus bas...

Elle alla s'amuser dans le cours d'eau. L'eau était fraîche et pur. Une voix féminine dit derrière elle, avec détachement et désintéressement :  
- C'est ça, le dragon de lumière? Pathétique, elle n'a même pas 15 ans... Fantastique...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? dit DracoDream.  
- Te tuer... se délecta l'inconnue.  
- Quoi!?  
- Tu as bien entendu. Je vais me présenter... je suis Émyrrliann, esprit meurtrière des vents.  
DracoDream regarda bien cette étrange personne. Elle était vêtue avec un ensemble très étrange. En fait, ce n'était que des plumes noires. Elle avait aussi des ailes de corbeau. Windéla fit apparaître une lame noire.  
- Tu n'as qu'une toute petite dague... se moqua-t-elle.  
- Remarque que, ce n'est pas l'épée qui fait la force mais la main qui la manie, se défendit DracoDream.  
Éclatant d'un rire étrangement amusé et sadique, Émyrrliann lui fonça dessus et donna des coups dans le vide, dans l'espoir de la toucher.

Vivement, la jeune fille para les coups et les esquiva. Elle réussit à l'atteindre aux côtes avec une facilité déconcertante, trop fluide et agile. Un mouvement qui ne lui appartenait pas, pensait-elle. Le coup arracha à la démone un horrible cri de douleur. DracoDream regarda son ennemie, par terre, saignant abondamment, d'un simple coup de dague, et dire qu'elle était sensée être la plus puissante guerrière Immortel ! Elle détourna les yeux et commença à s'éloigner en disant :  
- Ça t'apprendra à sous-estimer un Véritardagon !  
- Saches, répondit une voix draconienne derrière elle, que de nous deux, C'est toi qui m'a sous-estimée...  
La jeune dragonfloorz se retourna et aperçu Émyrrliann, maintenant transformée une grande dragonne noire, d'au moins quinze pieds d'haute. Avec une voix moqueuse, elle dit :  
- Tu m'a l'air bien pâle, jeune Véritardagon...  
Effrayée, DracoDream ne pouvait rien dire, ni faire. Toute son enfance, on lui avait appris à craindre les Darktagons, à les haïr, à les mépriser et à ne vouloir que la disparition de leur race... Mais, maintenant, elle avait peur. Dans les yeux de ce dragon, elle ne voyait aucune parcelle d'humanité, seulement des ténèbres impénétrable et une ombre de tristesse, cru-t-elle apercevoir un très court instant, mais ça n'était qu'une illusion.

DracoDream se reprit en main et dit orgueilleusement :  
- Bof, t'as une tête de quoi justement?  
- C'est une tête de Kargorock (NDA : condor des îles) sale petite emmerdeuse ! grogna furieusement son ennemie.  
- C'est pas moi qui sent mauvais pourtant..., dit-elle narquoisement, mettant littéralement le feu aux poudres.  
- Tu l'auras voulu, petite frimeuse !  
Windéla cracha une immense colonne de feu qui _galopa_, le pied dans le tapis, vers la dragonfloorz.  
- Si tu crois pouvoir me vaincre avec ça, tu te fais des illusions!  
Les flammes avançaient à une vitesse invraisemblable, elle ne pourrait jamais les évitées!  
-Tu ne peux pas me vaincre... car... JE VEUX REVOIR LINKY!  
DracoDream eut à peine le temps de placer ses bras devant elle pour se protéger.

Elle fut frappée par le feu de plein fouet. Ses deux bras étaient affreusement brûlés et de plus, chaque mouvement déclanchait une affreuse douleur.  
- Tu ne presque plus utiliser de tes deux bras... comme c'est triste...  
La voix de son rêve lui conseilla :  
- _Pense aux flammes de lumières! Pense que TU es un dragon et que le feu tu craches!_  
DracoDream suivit le conseil de la voix et pensa très fort à un dragon crachant le feu. Contre toute attente, elle se transforma en demi-dragonne.

Son visage était couvert d'écaille rouge rubis, des écailles blanches lui entouraient les yeux, qui étaient maintenant très allongés et d'un noir de jais et des dents de diamants avaient pris la place de ses dents normales (NDA: c'est très solides, ça ne fond pas et ça coupe bien./Eragon (fatigué de ses fabulations): Tu en inventes un peu, là./SG (moqueuse, mais sérieuse): Moi au moins je sais que le corail c'est un plante et pas de la roche et je sais contrôler mes envies./Saphira (exaspérée): Arrêtez donc un peu! SG a droit d'inventer ce qu'elle veut, compris Eragon ?!/SG (triomphante): SG 1, Eragon 0!). Elle pouvait alors cracher le feu!  
Ce qu'elle fit avec un succès peu commun. Malgré son épaisse cuirasse, Émyrrliann ne résista pas à cet assaut inattendu.

Elle était faible. Elle avait faillit, face à une enfant en plus. Cette dernière prit sa dague et... l'arrêta juste avant de transpercer le coeur de la dragonne noire.  
- Tu ne mérite même pas que je m'abaisse à verser ton sang... j'ai pitié de toi... je te laisse en vie, dit DracoDream, impassible.

Pas si impassible que ça, car une larme coula sur sa joue, car elle savait maintenant toute la souffrance et la confusion qui habitait cette âme perdue… un peu comme… un peu comme elle.

Mais cette confusion si triste, n'avait qu'un but : obéir au ordre de sa maîtresse. La démone se releva et prit son élan en beuglant:  
- Je ne peux pas, moi... mais je peux...T'ÉLIMINER !  
La jeune fille se retourna et tourna sur elle-même, tranchant la tête de la créature qui se vida de son sang devant elle. C'est ainsi qu'Émyrrliann disparut, la tête tranchée, par son propre orgueil. DracoDream reprit sa forme normale. Les écailles se rétractèrent, ce qui fut pour elle très douloureux puis, elle s'évanouit.

[_***_]

Linky se promenait calmement dans la forêt. Il n'avait rien vu d'intéressant à part quelques magnifiques quetzals. Le jeune homme les admirait encore quand un rugissement de tigre effraya les petits oiseaux qui s'envolèrent, paniqués.

Linky se retourna, un étrange tigre vert et orange courait vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'animal dit d'une voix masculine :  
- Je m'appel Zorgéron, esprit meurtrier des forêt. J'ai été envoyé ici par ma maîtresse pour t'affaiblir mais non te tuer.  
Le tigre utilisa, on ne sait par quel pouvoir, les lianes qui pendaient des arbres et les envoya vers le jeune dragonfloorz qui les évita de justesse.  
- Pour une fois, mes cours d'escrime vont me servir! s'exclama joyeusement Linky (NDA qui sert à rien: Kenshin numéro 2!/Link: Tu as fini oui ou non?! j'ai hâte d'apparaître moi!/SG (amoureuse): Oui, mon 'tit Link-chooouuu, j'arrête si ça t'énerves./Eragon (moqueur): Tu ne savais pas contrôler tes envies, toi?/SG (fâchée et gênée): Oh, la ferme, môsieur l'apprenti dragonnier!/Eragon (rouge de colère): Zeldépendante!/Link (découragé): Arrêtez un peu vous deux...).  
Zorgéron regarda le jeune homme avec un regard insoutenable. Il semblait avoir comprit qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer cette nouvelle génération.

« Dorénavant, pensa-t-il, j'utiliserai mes meilleures techniques, il mourra s'il il le faut... »

Linky ne croyait pas à ce qui ce passait. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il devrait se battre contre un tigre aussi gros qu'un éléphanteau.  
- Je vois dans ton regard, dit Zorgéron, que tu te demandes si tout ceci est réel.  
Le jeune homme fut atterré par la révélation de monstre.  
- Mais, malheureusement pour toi, c'est bien vrai...  
Le tigre prit son élan pour attaquer. Linky fut incapable de parer le coup et il s'écrasa contre un arbre. Il se cogna la tête contre le tronc de l'arbre. Le choc l'étourdit considérablement et il en fut blessé (éventuellement). Zorgéron revint à la charge. Le jeune dragonfloorz réussit a évitât de peu le coup de griffe mais son T-shirt fut déchiré. Il réussi tout de même a l'atteindre sous un œil.

Zorgéron devint furieux et s'élança pour plaquer Linky au sol mais ce dernier réussi à lui trancher la carotide. Le sang gicla et le monstre tomba au pied du jeune dragonfloorz. Linky laissa Zorgéron à sa mort et couru le plus vite qu'il le pouvait pour sortir de cette forêt et rejoindre les autres. En chemin, ses jeans s'accrochèrent à une ronce et se déchirèrent.

[_***_]

Max était folle comme un balai (NDA: très énervée) et sautait très haut dans la plaine grâce a ses trempo-basket (NDA: c'était dans le catalogue SEARS pour noël il y a deux ans).  
- Yahoo! c'est génial!  
Subitement, quelque chose la fit basculée par derrière en plein saut. Elle fit quelques _bad-flips_ (NDA: roulade par derrière en québécois, on en fait surtout sur le trampoline en été) avant de s'écrasé sur le gazon.  
- Ayayaye... je crois que mon derrière a amorti ma chute...  
La jeune dragonfloorz releva la tête en relevant sa tuque (NDA: ma meilleure amie en a souvent une sur la tête, à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur) qui lui avait glissée devant les yeux pour voir qui l'avait envoyée valser dans les hautes herbes de la plaine. Max cria en voyant le gros lézard orange.  
- Wow, Dradock (NDA: son lézard), tu as grossi vraiment vite!  
Le lézard, qui marchait sur ses pattes antérieur fit une mine colérique. Il était orange, le poitrail noir et un « X » jaune sur le torse. De petites ailes de chauve-souris gris foncée lui ornaient le dos. Une espèce de poignard lui ornait le bout du nez et le plus étrange, c'était qu'il n'avait pas le fond des yeux blanc, mais noir et que ses iris étaient jaune.  
- Je suis Matsérédon et toi, tu es certes une des trois proies de ma sublime maîtresse.  
- Tu es LE Matsérédon des _Mémoires du Dragon de vérité_?! (NDA: Comme la bible pour eux.\Eragon (perplexe): Tu crois même pas à Dieu!\SG: C'était complètement inutile, cette remarque!)?!? s'exclama Max, étonnée.  
- Oui mais toi, qui es-tu?  
- Je suis Max Biscia (NDA: nom d'un dragon que j'ai trouvé dans _Amos Dragon : Al-Quatrum, Les territoires de l'ombre_, d'ailleurs, le nom famille de DracoDream vient de là aussi)!  
Matsérédon paru surpris. Elle, de la grande lignée des Gerriers-Dragons qui avaient défendus la cité de Drakela lors des attaques des Darktagons? La jeunesse ne retenait donc pas de leurs ancêtres... Il allait encore avoir le moustique de la bande!  
- Bon, il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit faire le sale boulot...  
Il attaqua a une vitesse extraordinaire (et Max pensa : « Quelle vitesse! ») et elle ne put esquiver le coup.  
- Moi aussi je suis très rapide! Regarde ça! dit-elle en décollant.  
Effectivement, elle courait très vite. La famille Biscia était réputée pour sa rapidité, son agilité et son adresse. Arrivée assez loin de Matsérédon, Max prit son arc et visa le « X » sur la poitrine de Matsérédon. La flèche atteignit sa cible et son ennemi sembla en souffrir énormément et il s'effondra. Il se releva quelques minutes plus tard avec une haine inimaginable dans le regard. Matsérédon cracha une faible boule de feu.  
- Zut! jura-t-il. Je ne suis pas dans mon élément! Le feu ne marche pas bien ici!  
« C'est ma chance, pensa Max, je peux l'éliminer maintenant qu'il est inattentif! »  
Elle banda son arc et tira une flèche sur le point faible de son ennemi. Cette fois-ci, Matsérédon se désintégra en petits carrés noirs.  
- Ouf, je ne suis presque pas blessé mais j'ai déchiré mon nouveau T-shirt! gémi-t-elle.

****

_Note de l'auteure : Comme tous l'attendaient, le rapport avec le Hyrule qu'on connaît si bien commence ici. Layako (NDA : mon assistant anti-fautes imaginaire [le dico ! XD]) et moi, tremblons d'impatience comme une poule fraîchement décapitée à vous narrer la suite des aventures de DracoDream, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite que nous avons décidée. Bref, bonne lecture!_

DracoDream se réveilla avec un mal de tête insupportable. La jeune dragonfloorz regarda l'endroit où elle s'était évanouie. Il y avait des taches de sang. Elle se rappela un peu ce qui s'était passé peu avant. Elle avait franchement du mal à y croire… Quel moment étrange!

- DracoDream! cria une voix au loin.

L'interpellée se retourna. C'était Linky! Il était blessé, comme dans son rêve…

Elle comprit avec horreur que son rêve était prémonitoire. Tout arriva exactement comme dans son rêve, tout. Sa colère, sa tristesse etc. Donc, pour épargner de l'espace, reprenons directement à la fin de son rêve.

Une petite plainte, remplie de souffrance, de mélancolie, un souffle de vie qui s'échappe, un appel à l'aide, un simple "Aide-moi, DracoDream… Je t'en supplie…"

Sa colère fut d'autant plus grande, encore plus destructrice, encore plus vengeresse !

Le dernier son qu'elle entendit, fut le rugissement du dernier lumineux dragon, l'immortelle lumière, sans qui toute vie serait possible, incarnée dans un être écailleux bleu saphir et rouge sang, ne demandant qu'à sauver une personne, même si le prix de cet acte serait sa mort, ou même toutes traces de ce qu'elle était…

- DracoDream… non, murmura Max. Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas toi…

De nouveau à moitié dragonne, elle donnait la raclée de sa vie à Dark-Sunshine. Sa colère lui avait donné des yeux de feu, plein de haine et de désespoir. Des écailles rouges étaient apparues sur son corps, des dents énormes qui semblaient être faites de diamants avaient remplacé ses dents normales et une aura de feu l'entourait. Dark-Sunshine avait le visage couvert de bleu et de sang.

Toutefois, un sourire maléfique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Ta puissance n'a pas diminué, mais augmenté, susurra-t-elle, mais, ton destin ne changera pas, le sien non plus…

Puis, elle disparut dans une brume mauve en riant sadiquement.

La remarque de la déesse la fit revenir à la raison. Linky était en **grand** danger avec un grand "D".

Les écailles sur sa peau et les énormes dents se rétractèrent mais cette fois, sans douleur. Elle accourut aussitôt aux côtés de Linky. Il était à peine conscient, perdait beaucoup de sang et avait un mal fou à respirer.

- Draco', dit-il faiblement en se tournant vers elle, t'en as mis du temps…

- J'ai perdu la tête, désolée.

- Ne t'excuse pas c'est…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il s'évanouit.

- LINKY ! cria DracoDream, affolée.

- C'est trop tard, sanglota Max, il va mourir.

- Non, jamais devant moi. Il n'est _jamais_ trop tard!

Elle ne sut par quel miracle la blessure de Linky se referma, mais elle remercia le ciel pour ce salut inespéré. Immédiatement après le prodige, DracoDream eut la nausée, et se sentit malade comme un chien. Elle se tourna vers la gauche, pour ne pas renvoyer son petit déjeuner sur ses amis. Mais cela n'arriva pas, son irrépressible envie de vomir et son mal combinés la força à détourner la tête et à tenter de respirer calmement, mais le stress la tenaillait et elle avait l'impression d'avoir des aiguilles dans l'estomac. La dragonfloorz n'y arriva pas et devint de plus en plus effrayée par son malaise.

- DracoDream, ça va ? demanda Max, inquiète de la voir atteinte d'étranges palpitations.

- Non... mais il va bien, c'est l'important, dit cette dernière en souriant.

Une lumière blanche se manifesta près d'elle. Elle lévita à quelque mètres du sol, se transformant en dragon de lumière, ou Véritardagon.

- C'est le moment, de se dire au revoir... Max, sauve Linky et n'oublie pas que je reviendrai, promis... lui lança calmement la dragonfloorz.

Elle allait disparaître, mais elle lui avait promis. Il y eut un flash de lumière.

DracoDream avait disparu et il ne restait qu'elle et Linky. Elle le souleva du mieux qu'elle put et repartit vers la ville en sanglotant.

***

_Au royaume des dieux, Dark-Sunshine revenait de sa chasse. Sa sœur, Light-Sunshine, la vit et se précipita sur elle._

_- Tu n'es qu'une *TUT!!*_(NDA : je dois censuré, pour que mon Fye-chéwiih garde son beau sourire [inutile, je sais, mais je suis dans ma période de _Tsubasa_) _ ma sœur, tu savais très bien que…_

_- Oui, oui! Que je n'avais, hélas! point droit d'aller dans les royaumes lumineux!_

_- Pour quelle raison es-tu donc allée, alors?_

_- Tuer tes trois protégés ma sœur, mais, je n'en ai eu qu'un seul._

_Light-Sunshine n'en revenait pas. Sa soeur avait été jusqu'à les tuer! Ses parents n'avaient pas voulus suivre ses conseils : la détruire dès sa naissance il y avait déjà une éternité..._

_- Par contre, le Véritardagon a certes pu sauver ce jeune que j'ai presque tué, je ne suis pas si méchante, tu sais, mais ce_ _dragon-là a_ _disparu._

_- Ça, c'est moi qui ait fait ça, déclara la sœur blanche, je l'ai sauvée de la destruction en l'envoyant dans l'ancienne Hyrule!_

_Dark-Sunshine fut abasourdie. Sa sœur avait désobéi à une règle élémentaire des dieux! Elle se reprit en main et se déroba vers sa chambre._

***

- Link! C'est trop dangereux!

- Mais non, Zelda, les Bois Perdus ne sont pas dangereux pour un sou!

La princesse ricana mais suivit tout de même le beau (NDA : et le mot est faible!) héros derrière les ronces. Sa robe la gênait dans sa démarche laborieuse et des mèches de cheveux lui avaient glissé devant les yeux.

- Attends! dit-elle.

- Quoi encore?

Quand il se retourna, Link vit Zelda s'arranger les cheveux avec son collier en une queue de cheval pour ne plus avoir les avoirs dans le visage...

- Link, murmura la petite fée bleue, je ne pense pas que ta petite amie soit faite pour l'aventure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Navi? En plus c'est pas ma petite amie! s'exclama-t-il en rougissant.

Voyant qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui parler de ça, la petite fée bleue se tut et se contenta de suivre son compagnon d'aventure, en prenant place dans son bonnet pour faire une sieste (NDA : dans ma fiction, Navi est là, mais je l'oublie plutôt souvent, en fait, disons qu'elle vient le voir une fois de temps en temps...).

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas beaucoup _The legend of Zelda_, il faut d'abord savoir que Link, est le héros du temps et que son amie, Navi est sa fée et sa conseillère elle lui fut très utile lors d'une de ses quête. La princesse Zelda, elle, est la princesse de la destinée et le septième sage. Elle aussi reine d'Hyrule dans ma fiction, mais pas la copine de Link, malheureusement (NDA : j'aime bien le _Zelink_ [Zelda x Link], mais pas dans mes fics! En faite, je hais Zelda.).

- Tu sais Link, je croyais qu'on irait dîner à Bourg Clocher, mais à ce que je peux voir tu n'es pas très romantique!

- On arrive bientôt, j'ai prit un raccourci pour Termina par les Bois Perdus, sinon on aurai mis trois jours à arriver!

Soulagée, Zelda pressa le pas pour se rapprocher de son sauveur. Ils passèrent le passage menant a Termina puis ensuite ils allèrent dîner ensemble. Les deux amis revinrent vers l'aube le lendemain, en repassant par le passage des Bois Perdus. À la sortie de cette étrange forêt, la jument de Link, Épona, les attendait.

Ils partirent au trot vers la ville d'Hyrule. Au milieu de plaine, une boule lumineuse apparut, elle explosa quelque instant plus tard, laissant une jeune fille flotter dans les airs.

- Si elle tombe de cette hauteur elle pourrait se faire très mal, dit Link en sautant au sol.

Le héros eut tout juste le temps de rattraper la jeune fille, avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol.

Elle était un peu étrange, avec ses cheveux rouges et ses drôles de vêtement pour une fille, qui étaient un peu déchirés.

- Zelda, on s'en va vite vers le bourg d'Hyrule!

- Grrr! (NDA : Grrr! Pas contente! _XD_), grogna-t-elle, mon rendez-vous est gâché!

Link monta sur Épona et partit au galop vers la ville. Comme tout héros, il devait bien sauver les demoiselles en danger!

****

Tout le monde était inquiet et choqué. Comment avaient-ils put aller en bas? Ils avaient vraiment posés un geste irresponsable et lourd de conséquences.

Max avait été punie et Linky lui avait été hospitalisé (NDA : logiquement).

Tous les médecins, guérisseurs et sorciers l'avaient examiné mais ils ne savaient pas comment le faire sortir de son coma. Ses parents détestaient les deux amies du garçon et ceux de DracoDream s'étaient mis à chercher leur fille avec la force du désespoir. Elle les aidait, qu'aurai-t-elle pu faire d'autre? se disait-elle. C'était sa meilleure amie. Max allait chaque jour à l'hôpital. Linky était toujours inconscient mais il marmonnait parfois : « Non, tu ne peux… pas être… partie… » Max savait bien de qu'il parlait mais personne ne la croyait.

Elle était assise près de Linky. La dragonfloorz des mers avait aussi besoin de DracoDream et de sa capacité à percer les nuages des mauvais jours avec son sourire et sa présence. Pour eux, c'était une amitié, qui pouvait rimer avec éternelle. Peu importe la terminaison des mots, quand ils étaient ensemble ça rimait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

Max se retourna. C'était cette pimbêche de Kazéla. L'immondice ambulante était vêtue de vêtements... complètement immondes (NDA : euh... comment vous expliquez... dans ma tête, il y a des mots qui sont pré choisis et que je DOIS mettre... comme, « immondice » et autre mots de la même famille, je les utilises dans mes fics de Naruto, pour décrire la tenue de Lee! Petit dérapage carrément inutile, mais bon...) Elle également encore légèrement blessé par son affrontement avec la meilleure amie de la dragonfloorz des mers.

Elle avait l'air ravie de pouvoir se venger sur une des proches amies de la disparue. Elle s'approcha avec un sourire qui se voulait gentil et dit :

- Je pensais que tu étais occupée à essayer d'achever ce que cette *_TUT!_*(NDA : je dois censurer un peu pour ne pas troubler les jeunes esprits innocents...) a fait à Linky…

- La… la ferme! Tu sais rien de la cause de ses blessures!

Sans prévenir, la méchante la gifla. Ensuite elle s'approcha de son oreille et dit bien fort :

- Tu sais, je te déteste… DracoDream aussi, bien sûr. Mais, j'aime Linky et je vous conseille, de ne pas trop vous approcher de lui sinon…

Elle partit et laissa Max, sous le choc de la révélation de la vile jeune fille. Elle resta là et pleura.

- Oh! se lamenta Max. DracoDream, reviens ont a besoin de toi… s'il te plait!

Linky grimaça et une larme coula de l'un de ses yeux.

- Reviens… reviens… je t'en supplie…

***

_Elle rêvait. Elle revit la déesse blanche, qui lui révéla que c'était elle qui l'avait envoyé ici._

_Cette dernière lui dit aussi que le jour était souvent considéré comme la lumière. Mais aussi le bien – malgré que bien et mal ne soient que des idées sans sens -, l'amitié et le don de soi. Elle l'avait fait et une part du jour était entre ses mains. _

_La déesse lui conseilla aussi de ne pas mentir à deux personnes de confiance. Un _Dragon Tamer _et un héros. Et également qu'elle n'avait besoin d'aucune lame, et qu'elle en possédait déjà une de puissance supérieure à celle du héros. Sur ce, elle partit._

***

Link faisait les cent pas devant l'infirmerie du château depuis près d'une heure. Zelda le trouvait ridicule.

- Et d'ailleurs... tu ne la connais même pas!! avait-elle argumenté.

Elle n'avait que trop raison…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, quelque chose le poussait à agir ainsi. Le guérisseur sortit enfin et leur annonça joyeusement que la vie de la jeune fille n'était sûrement pas en danger et que ses blessures étaient seulement mineures. Il avait cependant constaté quelque chose d'étrange :

- J'ai vu qu'elle avait des gants en écaille de dragon rouge, mais je n'ai pas pu les enlever, j'ai l'impression que c'est une demoiselle draconienne.

-Vous blaguez, hein? demanda Zelda, carrément verte de jalousie (NDA : les Damoiselles Draconienne, ou Dragonfloorz, sont toujours plus jolies que les Hyliennes, même les princesses! Mais, Kazéla est une exception.).

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire (Link pensa : « Je sais même pas ce qu'est une demoiselle draconienne… »)?

- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des Dragonfloorz? s'étonna la princesse, complètement découragée.

- Si, mais j'étais à moitié endormi quand Saria m'en a parlé…

Son amie soupira et lui dit qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. La dragonfloorz fut transférée dans une chambre près de celle de Link.

En soirée, il y avait une réunion avec les dirigeants des provinces de Termina, Toal, Eldinn, Lanelle et toutes les autres provinces hyliennes. Zelda discutait avec préoccupation avec l'intendant de Lanelle sur le piteux état des champs et des rizières que l'on avait installées sur les rives fertiles du lac Hylia.

Apparemment, une troupe de bokoblins, de moblins et d'un Darknut Magnus avaient attaqué les fermiers et piétinés les plantations.

Les chevaliers avaient dû se mettre à plus de vingt pour pouvoir éliminer un moblin, à grand peine. En tout, dix-huit soldats avaient péri sous les coups des monstres.

Link avait été très silencieux... jusqu'à ce que Ruto s'approche de lui!

La princesse Zora avait une envie irrésistible de lui arracher un « je t'aime » et il avait même été contraint de se cacher dans la fenêtre de la tour de Zelda pendant une ou deux heures, alors que la princesse des Zora parcourait le château à sa recherche.

Cette dernière avait fini par quitter le château rouge de colère, avec une cacophonie de jurons.

- Bon tu peux descendre, Ruto est partie. Elle avait l'air de te détester. Tu n'es pas près de la revoir! lui lança la princesse, avec un sourire amusé.

Link sauta de la fenêtre et raccompagna joyeusement Zelda à la salle du trône pour qu'il puisse finir son repas en paix.

***

- Nom d'un chien... j'ai vraiment trop mangé, dit Link en marchant vers sa chambre et en se frottant le ventre.

Le repas venait de finir, et l'aube ne tarderait pas à se lever…

Quand Link passa près de la chambre de la dragonfloorz, il remarqua que la porte était entrouverte et que celle du balcon l'était également.

Il entra. La jeune fille qu'il avait sauvée était penchée sur la balustrade et contemplait la lune disparaissant derrière le Domaine Zora.

- Tu devrais rentrer, il fait un peu froid, fit-il remarquer.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais se retourna simplement en souriant.

- Euh... Tu t'appel comment? demanda le jeune hylien.

- Je m'appel DracoDream Héraldie (NDA : c'était un dragon tout rouge moins sauvage que les autres)… et toi?

- Link... euh... Bah Link tout court!

Elle rit un peu, puis se tourna vers la Lune, dont il ne restait qu'un petit morceau.

- Tu vois la lune? dit-elle en la pointant. Chez moi on dit qu'elle est la mère du jour, sœur d'Hyrule et créatrice des étoiles.

Quand elle avait relevé la main, le jeune homme avait bien vu les écailles rouges qui formaient une espèce de gant. Il était reparti, troublé mais pas assez pour le priver de sommeil.

Le lendemain, Zelda s'acharnait à essayer de faire comprendre à DracoDream comment manger convenablement à table.

- Jamais vu ça, établir des règles stupides pour juste manger…

- CE SONT LES BONNES MANIÈRES! MAIS TOI, T'EN AS VISIBLEMENT PAS!!! hurla Zelda, rouge de colère.

J'apparu alors pour calmer leur disputer avant que ça ne dégénère. Le simple fait de me voir les calma, et je disparu rapidement.

- Chez moi, on n'est pas obligé de manger son steak avec une fourchette spécifique. En plus, Link mangeait avec sa dague tout à l'heure!

Zelda abandonna et sortit de table furieuse en marmottant. Elle alla voir Link et lui raconta ce qui c'était passé.

- Cette fille est vraiment impolie, elle me tutoie et elle n'arrête pas de me contredire! Et puis elle fait toujours à sa tête et...

La princesse quitta la pièce en continuant et Link soupira de soulagement. Enfin partie! Il pouvait maintenant se détendre, puisque Zelda ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps.

- Pourquoi, fait-elle ça? se demanda-t-il.

- Elle doit être jalouse, dit Navi.

Link approuva et s'en alla faire une sieste.

***

Le chien aboya en voyant arriver une jeune fille. Le labrador blanc sautillait au bout de sa chaîne, tout excité de voir quelqu'un arriver. Lorsqu'elle fut plus près, elle se tint droite et le labrador lui renifla la main. Puis, il s'éloigna un peu, s'assit et jappa une fois en fixant la jeune dragonfloorz de ses yeux d'émeraudes.

- Le mot de passe est (NDA : le mot de passe est une petite comptine que moi et ma cousine avons inventé du vivant de mon défunt chien Floppy, donc, ceux qui veulent la voler auront le même prix que celui annoncé dans « Never Ever Dreaming »!) : « Floppette la lopette, les deux fesses en « _carapette_ », les tétons trop longs, la bite trop p'tite! ». C'est bien ça, Floppy?

Le chien aboya ce qui voulait sûrement dire : « C'est ça! Passage accordé! », puis s'écarta vers sa niche et une fois arrivé à destination, s'endormit… du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait. La jeune fille s'avança et cogna à la porte. Louisa ouvrit.

C'était Max.

- Bonjour Max. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Juste regarder les livres de la bibliothèque de DracoDream.

- Ah, ben entre, dit-elle, un peu lasse, de toute façon, tant que Mayanne n'entre pas dans la pièce...

La jeune dragonfloorz des mers entra et monta vers le troisième. La maison était un peu étrange et son amie avait la seule pièce du dernier étage. Une grande chambre, spacieuse et couverte de boiserie en bois de cerisier, son arbre favori.

Les deux perruches Émeraude et Saphir la regardèrent passer avec étonnement lorsqu'elle entra. Ça devait faire bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu quelqu'un qui ne venait pas seulement pour nettoyer leur cage ou remplir les petits caissons de nourriture et d'eau. Émeraude dit (NDA : les oiseaux savaient prononcer quelque mots) :

- Amie… DracoDream? demanda Émeraude d'une voix rocailleuse.

- Max… toi… Max? la questionna Saphir.

Elle regarda les oiseaux avec étonnement. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé devant qui que ce soit à part DracoDream. Max regarda les étagères de la petite bibliothèque et chercha un livre. Elle savait qu'elle était passionnée par la magie, phénomènes paranormaux (NDA : il y en a sûrement très peu à Hyrule et Drakela!) et tout ce qui touchait de près comme de loin la magie.

Après une courte recherche, elle trouva ce qu'elle voulait. Un livre vieux poussiéreux, dont quelques pages menaçaient de se détacher du livre. Il était intitulé « _La magie temporelle Drakelienne et les effets temporel des écailles draconienne de diamant_ »

Parfait pour sa recherche. Elle s'en alla en promettant de rapporter le livre intacte.

Avec espoir, Max couru vers chez elle : elle trouverait peu être un moyen de ramener DracoDream.

***

DracoDream expliquait à Link ce qu'était les Dragonfloorz. Elle lui expliqua le sujet avec de grands mots scientifiques que le jeune hylien ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre. La seule chose qu'il apprit au bout du compte, c'est qu'il avait très faim.

DracoDream s'énerva un peu au bout de une heure. Des écailles rouges pointèrent leurs bouts tranchants, mais elle se calma rapidement et recommença avec des mots plus simples:

- Bon, tu vois Link, mon peuple a la capacité de se transformer en dragons de plusieurs espèces Le _Draco Flameus_ (dragon de feu), comme mon père, qui vivent à l'état sauvage dans les volcans, _Draco Splendens _(dragon d'eau), comme ma meilleure amie Max, ils vivent dans l'eau bien sûr, _Draco Rex Cristatus_ (grand dragon de terre), comme mon autre meilleur ami, Linky, ils vivent dans les forêts, les dragons d'or, ils sont souvent vantards et hypocrites car ils sont dorés et à cause de cela, éventuellement _supérieur_ et enfin, le Véritardagons qui est le plus puissant des dragons et qui ne vient honorer Drakela de sa présence que tout les mille ans.

- Je crois que j'ai compris, mais globalement.

- Enfin! s'exclama DracoDream.

Link proposa de faire de l'équitation et DracoDream excepta avec plaisir. Il croyait qu'elle ne savait pas monter a cheval, mais elle le faisait remarquablement bien. La jeune fille lui expliqua aussi que sa mère possédait des écuries pour les chevaux et les dragons. Ils galopèrent dans la plaine jusqu'à ce que DracoDream saute de son cheval et se transforme en dragon avant d'attraper Link par les épaules et de l'apporter assez haut dans les cieux.

La dragonne le laissa tomber et se glissa en dessous du héros. Elle remonta plus haut, au-dessus des nuages froids et humides. Link n'en revenait pas. Il était assis sur un authentique dragon, un dragon sacré en plus… Ou plutôt une dragonne sacrée.

La dragonne était toute rouge, avec des écailles blanches autour de ses yeux noirs. Des « pics » bleu saphir lui parcouraient l'échine et le dessous de la mâchoire inférieure. Des cornes argentées ajoutaient un détail peu négligeable et ses ailes... Ces ailes-là, tellement grandes, soulevant des ouragans à chaque battement. Toutefois, comparé à ce qu'il avait lu, elle semblait plutôt petite pour un dragon.

DracoDream atterrit dans la plaine et reprit sa forme humaine. Le jeune hylien était vraiment impressionné et la questionna sans arrêt.

***

Durant la nuit qui suivit à la journée (NDA : ce qui est plutôt logique), un intrus pénétra dans le château par effraction.

Malheureusement pour lui, DracoDream l'entendit hurler de plaisir en égorgeant les gardes et se leva pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rat? Non, malheureusement, ce n'en était pas un...

Elle trouva le petit voleur en train fouiller dans la salle du trône.

- Quand on veux voler quelqu'un, il faut d'abord ne pas faire de bruit et à ne pas se vêtir d'orange pétard (NDA : non, ce n'est pas Naruto!!) et ne pas faire remarquer son sadisme par ses cris de plaisirs quand on égorge le monde.

Il se retourna. Qui était-ce? Une amie de ce pseudo héros peut-être. Il n'en avait cure, il devait rapporter ce qu'il devait et tuer tout témoin qui pourrait éventuellement parler.

- Qui es-tu? demanda le voleur, un peu surpris.

Le voleur avait bien raison d'être surpris; lui qui était SI discret!

- Ça t'regarde pas.

Sans prévenir, le petit voleur fit apparaître une boule d'énergie noire et la lui lança dessus qui l'envoya au fond de la pièce.

- Je vois, t'es pas trop nul, je vais être prudente, dit-elle, toujours arrogante.

Elle se transforma en demi-dragonne. Malgré cet avantage, elle avait du mal à éviter les boules d'énergie et ces dernières la blessait considérablement (NDA : avec des pourcentages, si une boule la touche, elle perd 30% d'énergie, il y a trois boules qui l'ont touchée).

Elle saignait abondamment de plusieurs entailles provoquées par les boules d'énergie et était essoufflée.

- Mais t'es qui, bon sang?! s'écria-t-elle, en cherchant son souffle.

Le voleur releva sa capuche. Un visage pâle, un peu mauve, était caché sous cette dernière. Sous ses yeux rouges, il y avait de profondes cicatrices.

- On m'appelle Vaati.

« Je le reconnais, pensa-t-elle. C'est le méchant imbattable de _The minish cap_ (NDA : et oui, je suis incapable de le battre... _I'm NOT a __totally__ looser!! _Et oui, j'ai bel et bien peur des Remorts...), je ferais mieux de me transformer. »

Elle se transforma en Véritardagons. Le sang tâchait ses magnifiques écailles. La dragonne se mit à grogner, d'un grognement effrayant (NDA : Grrr!! Pas contente!!).

La bête s'élança vers lui pour le trancher en deux de ses énormes et tranchantes dents de diamants.

- Oh, je vois que j'ai affaire à une dragonne légendaire! Intéressant... dit-il moqueusement. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne changera _strictement_ rien!!!

Il leva les bras en les croisant et lança une énorme boule d'énergie noire qui heurta de plein fouet la créature qui hurla d'un cri grave au contact de la boule. Elle tomba durement sur le sol froid de la salle du trône.

- Crois-tu que tu peux vaincre n'importe qui, seulement car tu es un véritardagon?! Tu es pathétique.

Vaati se volatilisa en riant d'un rire de fou furieux. On aurait dit un chien qui se faisait chatouiller.

Link arriva, en quelques minutes et vit la dragonne étendue sur le sol froid de la salle du trône et se précipita sur elle. La bête de feu était inconsciente et sérieusement blessée aux ailes et au cou.

- *TUT!!*, on dirait qu'elle s'est fait tranché la carotide!

- Oh non! Tout est cassé, mon trône, le plancher, les murs et mes beaux vitraux! pleurnicha Zelda qui venait d'arriver.

- Tu ne pourrais pas aller chercher un guérisseur au lieu de chialer? se fâcha-t-il.

- Hein? Oui, bon, d'accord, pas la peine de me crier dessus!

La princesse revint rapidement avec un guérisseur. Ce dernier donna une petite fiole avec un liquide fushia à DracoDream.

Le sang cessa de couler mais elle ne reprit pas forme humaine car elle était trop faible pour le faire (NDA : ça utilise de l'énergie, la transformation).

La princesse appela cinq chevaliers pour porter la dragonne vers l'infirmerie du château. Link recommença à faire les cent pas pendant que Zelda et la police royale allaient voir ce qui était arrivé aux gardes de nuit. Elle revint un peu plus tard, l'air troublée. Link l'interrogea du regard.

- Ils ont été égorgés ou étouffés.

Surpris, Link continua à faire les cent pas. Il était encore stressé comme dans la vallée Gérudo, il était si anxieux lorsqu'il avait secouru Sheik, enfin Zelda… Peu importe.

- Tu as l'air fébrile Link, dit-elle, un peu jalouse.

- Hein? Mais non! Je t'assure!

Le guérisseur sortit après quelques heures et les rassura – m'enfin, il rassura Link - qu'elle n'était pas en danger. Les chevaliers rapportèrent la bête de feu dans sa chambre et la laissèrent se reposer. Le héros du temps alla au chevet de sa nouvelle amie et remarqua qu'elle n'avait toujours pas reprit forme humaine.

Il put alors admirer l'incroyable beauté et délicatesse de la créature de légende à la clarté de la lune. Les écailles qui n'étaient pas cachées brillaient comme des diamants. Elle semblait si solide, mais pourtant elle était maintenant si fragile. Il partit en fermant doucement la porte.

***

Le petit homme encapuchonné se dirigeait rapidement vers le repaire de son maître. Il arriva essoufflé dans la salle principale et s'inclina devant ce dernier.

-Tu as de bonnes nouvelles j'espère, Vaati.

- Bien sûr, souffla-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle, sire Ganondorf. Et plus que bonne d'ailleurs…

- Allez, racontes, ordonna le seigneur du Malin.

Le sorcier lui raconta son petit accrochage avec le véritardagon et lui assura qu'il lui avait réglé son compte et qu'il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance de survivre à la Malédiction du Diable. Ganon le gifla aussi subitement que fort. Le sorcier tomba à la renverse, atterrit quelques mètres plus loin et massa sa joue endolorie en attendant des explications de la part du Seigneur du Malin.

- TU NE SAIS DONC RIEN, MA PAROLE! s'emporta violement Ganondorf, en proie à une rage incontrôlable. AUCUN SORT OU MALÉDICTION N'A DE RÉEL EFFETS SUR UN VÉRITARDAGON! ILS SONT LE SYMBOLE DE LA PERFECTION, CRÉTIN!

- Désolé maître, je ne savais pas… dit Vaati, retenant des larmes de colère.

Ganon ordonna à son subordonné de regagner ses appartements. Il devait réfléchir au plus horrible moyen de tuer ce sale blondinet qu'il avait oublié durant ces quelques années…

Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, le soleil brillait comme une casserole bien lavée et la place du marché était pleine de gens pressés de se rendre à leurs emplois. Link était assis dans la cour intérieure du château. Il prenait du soleil et du bon temps. Tout était calme et ennuyeux comme dans tous les royaumes en paix.

- Je m'ennui a mourir depuis que Ganondorf est mort, j'ai plus personne a qui botter le derrière!

- Link! s'exclama Zelda, cesses de dire des idioties, tu me déconcentre!

La princesse était penchée sur le cas des rizières endommagées et elle devait décider de la somme qui serait allouée aux cultivateurs. À Hyrule, le riz valait une somme assez salée pour un seul kilo (70 rubis), et, puisqu'ils devraient replanter les graines et attendre le printemps suivant, l'économie n'en serait pas très touchée, mais de l'argent perdu reste de l'argent…

DracoDream allait mieux. Elle avait été assez forte pour reprendre forme humaine. Elle était guérie, mais une petite cicatrice dans le cou lui rappellerait toujours cet évènement, toutefois cela ne semblait pas lui poser de problème. Link lui avait proposé de s'entraîner à l'escrime et Zelda avait protesté en criant :

- L'escrime n'est pas pour les filles!

- C'est du sexisme ça! s'écria la dragonfloorz, outrée.

La princesse n'avait pas répondu mais fait une mine colérique et elle se retournant vers son rapport. DracoDream fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire moqueur à l'adresse Link et elle partit vers la porte des jardins.

Le jeune hylien la suivit et lui montra la salle d'arme du château ou des épées, jadis tachées de sang de monstre, de sueur et larmes. Elle ne sembla pas impressionné par aucune des armes. Elle assura à Link qu'elle avait sa propre épée magique. Ils allèrent dans la plaine, à pied. DracoDream était calme et Link aussi stressé qu'un perroquet seul à la maison. Il était déconcentré et elle en profita pour l'attaquer. L'épée (NDA : je déteste me répéter c'est tout simplement _Crimson Sword Of The Blood Dragon _ou encore, _Yûgata_) lui passa tout près du visage et il put admirer la beauté et la souplesse de l'arme.

Leur séance d'entraînement dura trois heures et toutefois, Link ne parvint pas à toucher une seule fois DracoDream. À la fin elle avait fait un mouvement si rapide qu'il n'avait rien vu du tout. La jeune dragonfloorz avait passé derrière lui et elle lui avait appuyé son épée sur la carotide.

- Échec et math, avait-elle simplement déclaré.

Puis, elle éclata de rire et rangea son arme en regarda le soleil, l'air sérieusement pensive.

- C'est le même soleil que ce jour là… murmura-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle regardait le ciel et que Link se demandait ce qu'il y avait dans les cieux ou les nuages, un énorme armé de moblins et de tous les monstres du genre, avec à sa tête, Vaati.

Ahuris, ils estimèrent le nombre des soldats de Ganon à plus de 10 mille.

Figée, par un sort du sorcier peut-être, DracoDream resta planée là. L'épée de ce dernier lui transperça l'épaule et elle défigea assez subitement et elle trancha le sorcier au torse et cela fit gicler du sang. Vaati s'apprêtait à lancer un sort des ombres avec une puissance égale au « Kaméhaméha » (DBZ, attaque d'énergie surpuissante) avec les même mouvement puis, il la lança, elle fonçait vers le plateau, juste un peu plus haut que le cratère du mont du péril.

- Le dragon de lumière de pourra pas exister si je détruit la ville! cria-t-il, ivre de colère.

Sans attendre, DracoDream se plaça entre la boule d'énergie et le plateau Drakelien. Elle devint dragon et déploya un champ de force de manière à former un bouclier. Link lui se battait avec une dizaine de Darknut et avait le plus grand mal du monde à éviter les coups des monstres. Il arriva à en tuer deux puis il invoqua « _Feu de Din_ ». Les flammes réduisirent les monstres restant en cendres et en chaire carbonisée, laissant échapper une odeur des plus écoeurante. Il regarda le ciel, d'où s'échappait cris, rugissement enragés et rires démoniaque.

DracoDream envoyait d'énormes boules et colonnes de feu. Vaati s'élança sur elle a vitesse phénoménale. Il crut qu'elle était finie, mais elle déploya une défense incroyable. Au moment ou le sorcier était arrivé à une distance infime, ses écailles s'étaient redressées et Vaati s'y était écrasé. DracoDream avait ensuite coincé le sorcier contre ses écailles, relevées et dangereuses, avec une forte prise de l'anaconda.

Vaati cria en sentant les écailles s'enfoncer dans sa chair. DracoDream, resserrait son étreinte sur le sorcier, qui perdit conscience. La jeune fille l'emprisonna dans une boule d'énergie orange rouge. Elle se posa par terre près de Link (NDA : j'en ai oublier Link avec tout ça, sans rancune?/Link : Non, bien sûr...). La jeune dragonfloorz reprit forme humaine et sourit à son ami. N'ayant plus de chef, l'armée battit en retraite et retourna vers le désert.

Malheureusement, Vaati s'échappa de la boule d'énergie et s'enfuit en se téléportant quelques minutes après. Le jeune hylien était très surpris de la force de la dragonne. Ils retournèrent au château. La nouvelle se répandit bien vite que Ganondorf serait de retour, au grand damne des hyliens.

***

Max était penchée sur une toilette à nettoyer car elle avait écopé de deux semaines de retenues (NDA : la pauvre) à cause de leur petite escapade hors de la ville. Tous les profs la détestait puisqu'elle les avaient privés de leurs élèves modèles qu'ils ne manquaient pas de félicité au moindre « A+ + + + » ou « 100% ».

- Allez! Plus vite que ça ! cria la prof d'informatique

Elle avait envie de lui crier de le faire elle-même puisque ça avait l'air si facile pour elle. Mais ça, s'était DracoDream qui le faisait quand elle se mettait dans l'embarras.

- Tiens, il est seize heures quarante cinq… Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Si tu n'as pas décampé dans cinq minutes, tu me finis les toilettes des filles !

Elle s'habilla rapidement couru vers la porte de sortie puis vers chez elle. Ce mois de décembre, l'air était froid et sec. Sur la rue Mac Kenzia, la septième maison de droite, c'était la sienne. Arrivée chez elle, elle vit sa petite sœur, Sarianne, était en train de manger et ses parents aussi.

- J'était en retenue.

- Ça, c'est bizarre… C'est DracoDream qui l'est d'habitude!

- Sarianne! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine! gronda son père

Max prit place a table mais ne mangea pas. Elle était déprimée depuis un bout de temps. Rien ne marchait. De plus, elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie et elle ne pouvait plus voir Linky aussi souvent qu'avant. Max se leva partie dans sa chambre. Sur le mur en face de la porte, il y avait une photo prise l'Halloween passé. Elle était déguisée en diablesse, DracoDream en Dark-Link (NDA : The legend of Zelda est une série populaire à Drakela) et Linky en fermier de Toal. Cette photo était la plus récente d'ailleurs. Soudain, elle décrocha la photo du mur et pris un peu d'argent dans sa banque et partit vers l'imprimerie. Elle la photocopia. Ensuite, elle alla à l'hôpital en souhaitant que Kazéla n'y soit pas. Malheureusement, elle y était. Max n'entra pas et se plaqua sur le mur à côté de la porte. Elle avait peur d'elle. La jeune dragonfloorz se rendit compte qu'elle n'était qu'une grosse trouillarde. DracoDream était… Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé mais elle s'était sacrifiée pour qu'elle puisse être la. Elle n'avait pas peur de Kazéla ni de la mort. Elle avait seulement peur du noir. Même si elle voyait très bien dans l'ombre, elle en avait très peur. Autant que sa cousine, Karolannae avait peur des araignées (NDA: si elle en voit une, elle monte au plafond et elle crie, elle hurle et c'est la fin du monde). Elle se décida et entra.

- Tu sais quoi? Je n'ai plus peur de toi.

Elle se retourna vivement et la regarda d'un œil mauvais.

- DracoDream n'avait pas peur de toi et quand tu l'as su, tu avais peur d'elle.

Kazéla sembla beaucoup moins sur d'elle.

- Je sais bien que ceux qui écoeurent les autres sont vraiment peureux.

La méchante sortit avec un air humilié. Max s'approcha du bureau, fière d'elle-même. La jeune fille plaça la photo dans un cadre et s'assit sur une chaise, près du lit. Linky se mit à crier, et plusieurs médecins, internes et infirmières arrivèrent et lui demandèrent de sortir. Ils fermèrent la porte et un bruyant tintamarre se fit entendre. Il devait cauchemarder. Puisqu'il criait : « NON! NON! NE ME LAISSE PAS! DRACO'!!! ». Au bout de quelques heures, il se calma et retomba dans un profond sommeil. Une infirmière dit, découragée :

- Je pense que tout ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que son amie soit près de lui. On dirait qu'il refuse qu'elle ne soit pas la.

Certes, c'était sûrement ça. Max se releva et partit vers chez elle, animée d'un but nouveau et d'une volonté de le faire inébranlable. Elle chercherait toute la nuit pour ramener son amie et guérir Linky. Le livre n'était pas dans la bibliothèque par hasard. Elle le savait.

***

Vaati entra dans le repère et tomba sur le plancher, froid et noir. La nouvelle, Kiku aperçu le jeune homme et elle averti Ganondorf le plus rapidement possible. Celui-ci avait déclaré :

-Je n'ai que faire des faibles. Toutefois, il est un bon général, pas comme ce grand idiot que j'ai envoyé a Holodrum ou Labrynna… Son nom m'échappe complètement…

-Vous parlez d'Onox? demanda-t-elle

-C'est lui, s'exclama le seigneur du malin.

-Ho, mais de rien! Je croyais que vous saviez les bonnes manières! Ricana Kiku

-DEHORS! Rugit Ganondorf

La jeune secrétaire sortit et se dirigeât vers son bureau affichant un air féroce.

***

Max avait décidé de ne pas aller a l'hôpital ce jour la puisqu'il pleuvait en dragon des mers (NDA : patois utilisé à Drakela, même sens que « Il pleut à en boire debout » ou une de chez moi « Y mouille à sceau » et le « sceau » prononcé « sciot »). De plus, les pluies étaient froides en avril et les dragonfloorz étaient allergique au froid et à l'humidité froide. Cela faisait déjà 6 mois qu'elle avait disparu. Sa mère entra dans le salon en coup de fusil et elle alluma la télé au Télé journal de 17 heures. L'annonceuse dit avec une voix qui cachait difficilement de l'émotion et un accent très « ortho » :

_« Eh oui, le jeune Linky Tiamat_ (lui avait-je donné un nom de famille?)_est bel et bien sortit du coma grâce à une jeune fille qui semble-t-il, être sa meilleure amie. Nous avons le médecins d'expérience Ritalin Concerta avec nous pour examiné ce fait si étrange… »_

Elle devait rêver. Non, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas… Elle attrapa son manteau et couru vers l'hôpital. Elle entra dans la chambre et, elle était la et il était réveillé. Max n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était de retour ou ce n'était qu'une illusion? Elle arriva dans la chambre et resta là, sans bouger.

- Tu vas rester plantée là comme ça? demanda son amie, avec un sourire joyeusement moqueur.

Max regarda Linky. Il ne disait rien. Il ne faisait que les regarder avec un petit sourire. Elle sourit aussi et son amie gloussa avec un sourire discret.

Après une heure, elles durent sortir puisque les heures de visites étaient terminées. Dehors, le crépuscule d'avril brillait avec force et les quelques dragons sauvages qui revenaient de leurs migrations planaient et volaient vers leurs tanières. DracoDream resta debout a les regarder en en sortant de l'hôpital. Arrivés à sa hauteur, les dragons ne manquèrent pas de la saluer avec une salve de rugissement, des colonnes de feu et des vrilles aériennes. Celui qui semblait être le mâle dominant de la horde se posa devant elle puis s'inclina.

- Relève-toi, dit DracoDream.

Le dragon releva la tête bien haut puis s'envola avec les autres. Max la regarda dans les yeux. Ceux-ci avaient changés. Avant, ils reflétaient courage et inquiétude, mais maintenant, dans ses yeux, se lisait courage, sérénité et confiance.

- Max, dit-elle, désolée d'avoir causé tant de problème.

- Que t'es-t-il arrivé? Dis-le-moi!

- Quand Linky sera rétablit, d'accord?

Son amie fit « oui » de la tête et elle partit chez elle, le cœur bien plus léger. DracoDream, s'envola plutôt vers le manoir de ses parents, qui ne savaient pas qu'elle était revenu.

***

Note : _Les aventures sont racontées à la troisième personne, donc il se peut que vous entendiez certaines aventures de Max et Linky. Je répète, cette histoire est vraiment vielle et il se peut qu'il y ait les aventures de Linky et Max, ou pas !! J'ai pas envie de tout relire. Excusez ma flemmardise._

Quelques jours après le retour de DracoDream, Linky était presque complètement remis de ses blessures. Son amie lui avait demandé à lui et a Max venir au festival printanier de la ville qui était très connu dans les populations de dragonfloorz environnantes. Le soleil du crépuscule teintait la ville en un orange-rouge et quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la ville, elle était assise la et elle chantait de sa voix si belle voix draconienne en caressant la tête de son chien Floppy (NDA : petite info, les dragons ont une voix super belle mais dans ma fiction, le véritardagon a une voix beaucoup plus belle que les autres dragonfloorzs). L'air de la chanson était enjoué et donc, elle ne s'ennuyait pas du tout a caresser la tête du Labrador blanc. Elle les regarda au bout d'un moment, puis leur sourit et se leva en leur faisant signe de la suivre. Au festival, des échoppes de toutes sortes étaient alignées et tous les magasins et restaurants étaient fermés sauf la bibliothèque qui était toujours ouverte, très vaste et les animaux étaient admis tant qu'ils étaient tenus en laisse. Ils s'installèrent tout au fond à une petite table octogonale en bois franc, dans la section des mangas (NDA : J'adore trop les mangas pour ne pas mettre le nom). Elle commença a leurs conter de son réveil au combat contre Vaati. Captivés, ses amis écoutaient ne posaient aucune question.

- Voilà… Mais ce n'est pas tout, dit-elle, attendez d'entre la suite de ce que j'ai vécu!

Elle continua à raconter son histoire, ses amis étaient toujours enlevés par son récit.

***

Link se dirigeait vers la rivière zora dans la plaine. Il avait l'air plutôt esseulé. Il se demandait pourquoi DracoDream avait refusé d'aller à la rivière. « Elle a peut-être peur de l'onde… » pensa-t-il. C'était vrai, les dragons sont des créatures de feu… Elle était peut-être un peu gênée. Il cessa de se poser des questions (NDA : et moi, de bailler) et il plongea, avec son épée et son bouclier. Le héros s'amusa un peu avant d'entendre le plus beau et le plus mélancolique chant de sa vie. Link s'arrêta en entendant cette si magnifique voix, si triste. Non, magnifique était un mot bien fade pour décrire cette voix et triste aussi avait l'air bien faible pour décrire la mélancolie qui émanait de cette voix. Il se tourna vers la cascade zora, plus haut et sur le grand rocher plat où avait lieu les cérémonies, une dragonne rouge et bleue chantait sa mélancolie en frottant sa ramure d'argent sur la roche, presque de la même couleur.

- Hé, cria-t-il. Tu m'as l'air bien triste, DracoDream.

- Tu m'as reconnue ? Bravo…

Link lui demanda pourquoi elle était si mélancolique et elle ne répondit pas, elle s'envola plutôt vers les nuages. Pour aller se poser dans une petite caverne derrière la cascade zora, bien plus bas que le domaine. Il nagea vers la cascade et il entra dans la caverne. Elle l'avait attendu, toujours sous sa forme de dragonne. Il n'avait jamais remarqué avant, mais, une amulette de diamant brillait à son cou. Elle le guida dans la grotte, le diamant éclairant les murs. Elle chantait une berceuse de chez elle, sous la forme d'un poème.

« _Ton âme blanche était devenue noire,_

_Pourquoi avais-tu choisi les ténèbres?_

_Tu sais, tu es à mes yeux la personne la plus chère…_

_Tu reviens vers la lumière de notre amitié,_

_Amitié, mon ami gratifié,_

_Tu sais sa définition, tu ne peux le nier…_

_Je me retrouve par terre,_

_L'ennemi attaque alors, je ne peux que me retrouver morte,_

_Mais, tu sautes et donne ta vie pour moi, qui alors, pleure… »_

Link écoutait. Une mélancolique complainte de Drakela sûrement. Elle s'arrêta et ouvrit une énorme porte de granit. De l'autre côté, un énorme trésor se trouvait là, attendant un voleur ou un bandit.

- Je voulais te montrer ici, le joyau qui contient l'âme d'Excalibur.

Elle avança vers le mur du fond et elle prit un minuscule rubis et le lui lança. Il l'attrapa et l'incéra dans l'orifice vide de l'épée. Il s'était toujours demandé à quoi il servait. L'épée vibra et il la lâcha. De cette dernière, sortit un esprit. L'esprit du courage, vert comme la forêt Kokiri.

- Ma famille a toujours gardé ce trésor secret. Il est hors du temps.

Link ne dit rien, il écouta seulement son amie lui dire qu'elle était venue chercher.

- Tu es venue chercher deux cristaux de flamme ronds pour ton épée?

La dragonne hocha la tête, silencieuse. Le jeune hylien se mit à marcher vers la sortie et il fut rattrapé par une jeune fille qui n'était autre que DracoDream. Dehors, il faisait noir. C'était le clair de lune, la pleine lune.

Au centre de la plaine, une jeune femme se tenait là, jouant de sa voix mélodieuse. Elle ressemblait un peu à Nayru, mais elle était blonde, ses yeux étaient de la couleur de l'argent et elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche veloutée.

- _Bonjour, héros du temps et dragon de lumière. Je voix que vous avez été chercher la dernière puissance des épées. _

Ses longs cheveux bougeaient lentement au gré du vent, et son charme faisait apparemment beaucoup d'effet sur notre cher Link. Une goutte de sang perlait à son nez.

- _DracoDream, ton âme semble si inquiète pour celui dont la légende de la dernière lumière parle. Ne te morfonds pas. Vous vous retrouverez bientôt et serez à nouveau séparés quand le temps sera venu et les retrouvailles au moment opportun_, continua la déesse.

Link ne disait rien, trop occuper à baver et à saigner du nez devant la beauté qui flottait devant lui. Il arrêta lorsque son amie lui donna un solide coup de coude dans les côtes.

-_Et toi, Link… approche…_

Le jeune hylien approcha de la jeune femme qui déposa sa main sur son épaule gauche.

- _Le mal se présentera sous ton visage alors que tu seras sur le point de passer l'arme à gauche. Tu ne devras pas résister._

La déesse enleva sa main de l'épaule du jeune homme et s'approcha de DracoDream. Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et regarda dans ses yeux vert.

- _N'oublie pas que tu es l'incarnation de la lumière, alors cette lumière est immortelle. Mais seulement si ta volonté d'être la lumière reste._

Elle disparut dans le vent en souriant.

Soudain, la lune devint noire et se fut Dark-Sunshine qui apparut avec sa voix doucereuse :

- Alors à ce que je voie, elle est venue vous prévenir. Comme c'est pathétique…

La jeune dragonfloorz accouru son épée à la main et voulu lui transpercer l'âme pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

- MONSTRE! T'AS TUÉ LINKY!

Link était carrément largué et il dit, sans trop comprendre :

- Hein? Mais je suis en vie !?!

La méchante déesse disparut avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu la toucher. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol. Le héros accourut vers elle. Elle pleurait

- Je n'aie pas pu… le venger… non mais… putain…

Link la voyant ainsi, enlaça la jeune fille en lui disant :

- Allez, ça va… T'auras d'autres chances de le venger…

Ils restèrent là, l'aube se levant tout doucement sur les deux amis.

()*()*()

_Elle se tenait sur la balustrade du balcon de sa chambre du château. Le jeune homme vêtu de vert s'approcha d'elle._

_- Alors c'est vrai, tu vas partir…_

_- Oui, c'est vrai Link… et toi, c'est vrai que tu vas, mourir?_

_Le jeune hylien hocha la tête. Le crépuscule les éclairait de sa lumière orangée._

_- Et la légende s'éteindra avec moi, déclara tristement le jeune homme. Car je n'ai pas de descendance._

_La jeune fille soupira avec un sourire aux lèvres. Vous savez ce sourire réconfortant qu'on fait avec un de ce même regard... disons la face de Kenshin _(NDA : Personnage du mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki)_ quand il soupire avec ses beaux yeux... C'était ces mêmes yeux et ce même sourire._

_- Effectivement, la légende va s'éteindre, mais en mourrant, elle donnera naissance à une autre, encore plus belle, certes, ce sera la nouvelle légende d'Hyrule et de ses héros, et peut-être la mienne…_

_- Mais je vais quand même mourir, dit Link sur un ton morne._

()*()*()*

- T'as rêvé à ça? demanda Linky.

- Ouais! Et ça c'est passé!

- Elle t'as pas parlé de moi, la déesse? demanda Max.

- Nah!

« La bibliothèque va fermer, veuillez partir »

Il était déjà onze heures? Ça passait vite dites donc! Les trois amis rentrèrent donc chez eux, chacun vers sa maison.

Linky arriva chez lui, les mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude. Il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à entrer quand il reçut une baffe en plein visage qui le fit tomber sur le côté.

- Tu traînes encore avec cette… cette…

- Elle s'appelle DracoDream, tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps!

Il eu droit à un autre coup. Pauvre Linky! Tu continue le vieux et je t'en fout une moi aussi! Rololà, c'est vrai... pas le droit d'Intervenir sans qu'on me l'aie demandé...

- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, sale petit ingrat!

- Papa, t'es trop con, qu'est-ce qu'elle a qui te plait pas? demanda furieusement le dragonfloorz. C'est la dragonne de lumière!

Cette fois, il son père se jeta sur lui avec la ferme intention de lui faire regretter ce qu'il avait dit. Il roua de coup son propre fils, qu'il adorait. Si la mère du garçon n'avait pas arrêté son mari, il l'aurait certainement tué. Il se releva le plus vite possible et il s'enfuit à toute jambes. Il s'arrêta dans la ruelle près de chez DracoDream.

_30 minutes plus tôt, du côté de chez DracoDream…_

Le repas se passait comme d'habitude, Mayanne faisait des remarques au sujet de DracoDream qui lui donnait de bons coups de talons sur les orteils.

- Vous savez quoi?

- Non mais tu vas nous le dire, DracoDream, dit son père.

- Linky va bien mieux et on est encore de très bons amis.

Sa mère se leva d'un bon et frappa sur la table.

- Tu es l'amie du fils de cette… PÉTASSE ?!?

- Oui, ça fait quoi? demanda la jeune fille, enragée

- JE T'INTERDIE DE FRÉQUENTER CE GARÇON, C'EST CLAIR?

- C'PAS TOI QUI VA CONTRÔLER MA VIE ! hurla la jeune fille en se leva et en se dirigeant vers la porte

Elle l'ouvrit et la claqua si fort qu'elle tomba de son cadre. Et moi, je ris aux éclats avant de me faire chasser. Quel monde cruel...

DracoDream était dans la ruelle et pleurait, ce qui n'était pas son habitude… Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille.

- DracoDream, ça va?

Elle releva la tête. Elle sursauta en voyant le visage ensanglanté de son ami.

- Toi? demanda-t-elle, inquiète

- Ouais, c'est rien ça… J'ai connu pire…

Elle se jeta dan les bras de son ami et pleura.

- Mes vieux sont… sont trop cons! Ils comprennent rien à ce que je ressens… Moi je veux pouvoir t'aimer comme je veux et ne pas avoir à cacher mes sentiments pour toi… Être amis et tout le tralala…

Considérant ce que la jeune fille venait de dire, il lui releva doucement la tête et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se séparât d'elle quelques instants après. La jeune fille parut embarrassée, mais elle lui rendit son baiser. Il parut alors clair pour eux qu'ils ne seraient pas libres de s'aimer ici, ils décidèrent de partir. Ils allaient sortir de la ville par la grande porte quand DracoDream attira Linky vers elle et l'embrassa avant de lui dire :

- Je t'aime…

()*()*()

_Royaume des dieux et déesses…_

La belle déesse de lumière entra dans son domaine de lumière. Sa sœur avait ses appartements non loin de là. Tout ici était blanc, pur, magnifique, etc. On n'y aurait pas cru dans le couloir, dans les couloirs et les pièces partagées entre dieux et déesses, tout était neutre. Les trois déesses dragonfloorz faisait partie de l'ancienne religion hylienne, qui était à l'origine dans un pays lointain ou résidait des chiens, chats et autres marchant sur leurs pattes arrière (NDA : coup de pub pour mon livre, je ne sais pas s'il sera un jour publié, mais je fais de la pub, « préventive »). Bon, revenons dans le sujet, quand je commence, ça finit plus, alors, faisons en sorte que je ne commence pas… Était alors arrivé un peuple qui déclancha une grande guerre et ce fut le camp ennemi qui gagna et Hyrule fut asservie et devint une colonie. Ils leur imposèrent une religion très semblable à celle qu'ils vénéraient avant. Un jour, lors d'une révolte, le peuple d'Hyrule réussit à renverser les envahisseurs et pour une raison même inconnue des dieux, ils fusionnèrent les deux croyances pour donner la religion hylienne. Ainsi, les déesses de l'ancienne religion ne restèrent que dans la mémoire de ceux qui sont assez vieux pour avoir vécu cela. Toutefois, il restait toujours quelques légendes et mythes parlant de ces trois divinités (NDA : Ce n'est pas la vrai religion qui a germée dans mon esprit pour l'autre histoire, je l'ai légèrement modifiée). Elle s'assit sur son lit, pensant à la jolie jeune fille que son avatar était devenu. Son apparence humaine avait le même regard empreint de fierté. Sa sœur entra en plissant les yeux : toute cette lumière, cette pureté et tout le tralala, ce n'était pas pour elle! _Vive la poutine! Ho non, je suis partie dans mes délires! Go Canadiens GO! Let's go Christobal! Merde, ressaisis-toi! C'est pas bon les légumes, vive le nutella! Go Faucons GO (N. D. A. : Équipe de football (rugby) de l'école…)!_

- Heu, l'auteure, on pourrait revenir à l'histoire j'ai un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur.

_Merci infiniment à la déesse, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire pire, moi dire des conneries, c'est graduel, plus ça prends du temps à me faire revenir, plus c'est pire, souhaitons bonne chance à nos personnages! _

- Tiens, chère sœur, ça va? dit la déesse noire. Ça fait une sacrée paye qu'on ne t'a pas vu, moi et Youg-Sunshine…

- Oui, c'est vrai tu as raison… J'étais allé voir comment les hommes se débrouillent…

- Et? demanda la déesse noire.

- Rien. Absolument rien n'a changé depuis notre départ. Mais ce que j'ai tout de suite remarqué en te voyant c'est que ça fait très longtemps que tu n'as pas pris cette apparence…

La déesse se regarda ironiquement. En effet, il y avait une éternité que l'entité obscure n'avait pas prise la forme sous laquelle elle était. Elle ressemblait plutôt à Din, avec sa grande couette noire et ses habits, mais ses yeux étaient toujours jaunes coupés en deux par une pupille très allongée et sa peau, à défaut d'être verdâtre, était blanche et laiteuse.

- T'as bien raison, mais tu me connais. Quelque soit la forme que je prends, je suis toujours une vilaine fille snobinarde et austère. 

- C'est bien vrai, s'amusa Light-Sunshine de son mélodieux rire cristallin.

-Hé, grande sœur, dit une voix de petite fille, Tu avais dit que tu jouerais avec moi à… Grande sœur Hikari!

- Eh, c'est la belle Youg-Sunshine, comment va-tu? demanda la déesse en serrant sa petite sœur contre elle.

- Youg-Sunshine, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit? On ne doit pas s'appeler par nos vrais nom! dit rageusement la déesse noire.

- Désolée, Kuroii! OUPS! Je… j'ai…,dit la petite avant de fondre en larmes.

- Tout va bien, de toute façon ces noms d'emprunts sont très longs et ils ne me plaisent pas beaucoup…

- Mais si quelqu'un de mal intentionné apprenait nos noms, les conséquences seraient terribles, dit Dark-Sunshine.

()*()*()

(NDA: Bon, le contage de l'aventure de DracoDream s'arrête là… pour l'instant. Ça va recommencer, mais, pas tout de suite…)

()*()*()

Linky et DracoDream étaient allés se cacher à Hyrule. Le pays étant figé dans le temps, ça ne posa pas de problème. Mais quand on dit figé, c'était que le temps quand notre ch'tite dragonfloorz était là-bas, elle aurait pu remonter la pente vers Drakela, mais bon, elle ne le savait pas alors elle ne pouvait pas vraiment remonter…

Ils arrivèrent à la cité d'Hyrule, comme il faisait nuit, la plupart des gardes étaient assoupis sur leurs hallebardes, donc, ils n'eurent pas de mal à se rendre au château.

- La vache, matte-moi cette porte, dit Linky en voyant l'énorme morceau de bois (TP).

Son amie toqua et ce fut Impa qui ouvrit. Elle était toute ensommeillée, mais elle se réveilla rapidement en voyant la jeune dragonfloorz accompagnée d'une copie de Link.

- DracoDream, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- C'est une longue histoire, répliqua la jeune fille, souriante. On peu voir ce cher Link?

La sheikah les fit entrer et les mena vers la salle du trône ou Zelda, Link et plusieurs nobles du royaume soupaient.

- Attendez-moi là, dit-elle.

Ruto s'agrippait au bras de Link en le tenant d'une main et son verre de l'autre. Ce dernier n'appréciait pas du tout ce moment de la soirée et la princesse regardait Ruto avec un de ces airs de rage contenue qui allait exploser. Impa mit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et lui demanda de la suivre.

- Merci Impa, tu me sauves la vie!

- Plus important, regarde qui est là, dit la femme.

Il regarda son amie avec un air bizarre. Puis il posa ses yeux sur Linky. Là, il faisait une de ces têtes. Le dragonfloorz lui, croyait voir un miroir transparent, ben non mon 'tit pit, t'es dans l'champ (NDA: Fallait que je case ça! C'est dans le jargon populaire du Québec, je crois. )!

- DracoDream, explique moi donc ce qui se passe, dit Link d'une voix plutôt enrouée.

- On pourrait aller dans un endroit moins… public, le poisson (Ruto) a l'air de vouloir me trucider…

Link les guida vers un petit salon, qui était relié à ses appartements du château.

- Bon, tu peux me le dire maintenant? demanda le héros du temps d'une voix toujours enrouée en s'asseyant sur un pouf de salon de velours rouge.

La dragonfloorz narra ce qui les avaient obligés à venir se cacher à Hyrule. Link parut comprendre. Il leurs demanda de l'attendre un instant car il devait aller voir Zelda pour leurs confirmer qu'il pourrait squatter le château quelques temps.

Le jeune hylien revint avec de bonnes nouvelles :

- Vous pouvez restez autant de temps que ça vous plaira, mais, 'va falloir vous trou…

Link ne put retenir une quinte de toux violente qui le fit presque cracher du sang. DracoDream se leva, puis se rassit en le voyant, il n'avait pas guéri alors. Il cessa et continua :

- Il va falloir vous trouvez des vêtements plus adaptés à notre époque et…

Le beau héros (NDA : bah oui, mais ça c'est mon avis et on s'en fiche un peu, nan?) recommença à tousser mais cette fois-ci il tomba à genou en se tenant la gorge, crachant du sang.

- Link, ça va? Demanda DracoDream, inquiète.

- Oui… Oui, ça va, je vais bien…

- Arrête de dire des conneries, t'as pas l'air en forme du t out mon pote, dit Linky.

Link ne voyait plus clair. Il ne pensait pas que ça le prendrait aussi vite. DracoDream, sachant que la chambre d'Impa n'était pas loin couru vers sa porte et tambourina à cette dernière. La sheikah lui ouvrit. Elle n'était pas ensommeillée cette fois-ci. Elle avait bien remarqué que le héros ne semblait pas vraiment « _top shape_ » ce soir là.

- Quoi?

- Link ne va pas bien du tout, dit avec inquiétude la dragonfloorz.

La nourrice entra dans les appartement de Link sans frapper et trouva Link évanouit et le dragonfloorz à coté de lui qui semblait sérieusement se poser des questions au sujet de ce miroir, il était vraiment largué.

- Merde, cette maladie est vraiment rapide, s'exclama la sage de l'ombre.

- Toi, dit-elle en pointant Linky, va me chercher l'infirmier et dit lui de ne pas poser de question et que c'est une histoire aussi longue que l'histoire de la femme qui va à la banque.

Sans poser de question, Linky se dirigea vers la porte mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où c'était! Heureusement, un garde passa dans le couloir et Impa lui donna vite un ordre. La nurse prit le héros dans ses bras et le déposa sur son lit. Il avait l'air si vulnérable à ce moment là et de plus il était si malade que je m'en veux d'avoir décidé ça… Le médecin arriva et il ordonna à Linky et Impa de sortir, et le jeune dragonfloorz se demanda pourquoi elle restait.

- Dites, pourquoi Draco reste avec le gars?

- Elle a appris des techniques de soins à Termina, elle y est allé avec Link. Leur médecine est bien plus élevée que la notre.

Le garçon se tut et s'adossa contre le mur.

L'infirmier ausculta le héros et constata qu'il avait une fièvre a faire déliré un cheval. En plus de la fièvre, il n'arrêtait pas de tousser, et la plupart du temps, il toussait si longtemps qu'il finissait souvent par tousser du sang…

- Je ne vois pas quoi faire, sinon de le transporter à Termina, mais c'est très risqué…

Zelda arriva en trombe dans le couloir et vit Linky et Impa.

- Où est Link?

Impa raconta ce qui s'était passé à la jeune hylienne. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand DracoDream sortit.

- Ah, Zelda, justement j'allais te chercher. On a besoin de ton accord pour savoir si on peut aller à Termina parce que l'état de Link empire d'heure en heure alors…

- Mais bien sur qu'on va y aller, je vais même mettre toute l'armée pour le protéger! s'exclama Zelda.

- Non, donne nous vingt chevaliers, moi et Linky on va fournir le reste. Je veux juste que tu nous laisses Épona, 2 roncin, 20 destriers et un palefroi.

***

Le lendemain, tout le monde partait. Les vingt meilleurs chevaliers accompagnaient les deux dragonfloorzs. Linky ressemblait à un jeune chevalier et on lui avait fournit la meilleure épée du meilleur forgeron d'Hyrule. Quant à DracoDream, elle s'était trouvé une tenue d'écuyère en cuir noir (N. D. A. : La tenue féminine d'une « rogue » dans Dragon Fable... j'avoue, chuis une gamer !!). Elle avait caché cette dernière sous une robe en velours rouge à haut col rouge, ample et longue. Elle restait auprès de Link et Linky s'était procuré un cheval, ou plutôt avait emprunté Épona à Link. La jument ne s'était aperçu de rien, tant la ressemblance était parfaite. Link semblait plutôt bien portant, il était conscient malgré que la fièvre ne brouille sa vue par moment. Le chemin serait truffé de danger, mais Link n'avait rien à craindre, le meilleur escrimeur de Drakela était à leurs cotés ainsi que la dragonne de lumière...

()*()*()

« _Le petit garçon au cheveux noirs pleurait. Elle était morte. Il n'y pouvait rien… Et il pleurait. Mais le pire était que c'était lui qui l'avait tuée. Le garçon n'avait pas voulu, mais c'était quand même arrivé. Ses yeux jaunes ne pouvaient plus retenir les larmes qu'il voulait garder. Un être à la peau violette s'approcha de lui._

_- Tu es perdu, gamin?_

_Il hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de b pleurer. Il était complètement perdu. _

_- Je peux t'aider. Mais cesses de pleurer._

_Le petit obéit et suivi cet étrange homme. _

_- As-tu un nom? lui demanda ce dernier._

_- Je n'ai pas vraiment de nom, mais tout le monde m'appel Dark-Link._

_- Alors bonjour Dark-Link, je suis Vaati._

_Le petit devint un puissant et arrogant épéiste au service du sorcier. Mais un jour, il le trahit en brisant le miroir des ombres. Il disparu en même temps que ce dernier._ »

Le garçon se réveilla à cause de l'eau qui s'échouait sur son visage. Il était sur le bord d'une rivière et il entendait des pas. Il avait du mal à bouger, tout son corps le faisait affreusement souffrir et du sang maculait son front et sa joue droite. Les soldats s'arrêtèrent en le voyant. Encore une copie mais pas de les mêmes couleurs et qu'il fallait rabibocher…

- 'jour, dit timidement le garçon, vous pouvez m'aider?

Ils appelèrent DracoDream, s'il y avait quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait en la matière, c'était bien elle… Ils lui demandèrent de descendre de la charrette ou Link dormait comme un bienheureux en ronflant. Elle apporta des compresses et tout ce qui fallait. En voyant le garçon aux cheveux noirs, elle sourit, passablement amusée de ce qui se passait. Elle s'accroupie près du garçon qui n'était autre que notre cher Dark-Link, mon préféré avec Vaati dans tous les personnages, sans oublier la belle Midona…

- Bonjour, tu sais qui j'suis? demanda-t-il

- Tu t'appelles Dark-Link, bouges pas, d'accord?

Le jeune garçon se laissa faire. Ses cheveux noirs brillaient fortement sous le soleil ardent de la journée et les pupilles de ses yeux jaunes-oranges, coupés en deux par ces dernières, n'étaient presque plus visibles (NDA : un seul mot à dire à propos de lui : beau *baaaaaveuh*).

- Et toi, tu t'appelle comment?

- DracoDream, répondit la jeune dragonfloorz, concentrée sur sa besogne.

Dark-Link se tut et la dragonfloorz acheva de rabibocher cette jolie tête aux cheveux noirs (NDA : nan, elle est pas jolie sa tête, elle est magnifique! Mais c'est mon avis ça, et on s'en balance…). Elle retourna dans la caravane et le noiraud dû marcher sous le soleil de plomb. À cause de la chaleur, la dragonfloorz avait en levé sa robe et replié la couverture de Link. Ce dernier était réveillé par ses quintes de toux qui l'empêchaient fréquemment de dormir.

- DracoDream, comment ça se fait que Dark-Link est ici?

- Ben, on pouvait le laisser sur le bord de la route et de plus il ne se souvenait plus de qui il était.

Link commença à tousser encore une fois. À chaque fois, c'était bien pire.

- Allez, repose-toi, dit doucement la dragonfloorz.

Le jeune hylien reposa sa tête sur son oreiller sans rechigner et il s'endormi rapidement. C'est là que son ombre s'approcha de la charrette.

- Hé, vous allez où comme ça?

- À Termina, mais toi, que faisait tu sur le bord de la route?

- Je… je ne sais pas… dit timidement Dark-Link. À vrai dire, j'ai vraiment tout oublié, ma vie, ce que j'ai fait…

DracoDream décida de ne rien lui dire, après tout, à la fin, il retournerait derrière Link, le suivant toujours, à jamais. Quelle tristesse…

()*()*()

Le jour était assez avancé et le soleil brillait dans le ciel d'après-midi. « J'aurais dû lui faire promettre de ne plus jamais partir… » pensait la jeune dragonfloorz. Il y avait bientôt quatre jours qu'ils avaient fugué. Ses potes lui manquaient horriblement. Malgré qu'ils soient partis en vitesse, ils lui avaient laissé un SMS.

« _Max, tinquiète on va revenir dan pa lonten. Javai de koi a fère pour èdé 1 ami a Hyrule, on en a parlé avec le prof dhistoire. Eface le SMS aprè lavoir lu, plz. _

_bisouilles_

_Ton ami ^_- »_

Max effaça le SMS et se dirigea vers le cours d'histoire, avec ledit prof. Encore une période kiff-kiff à la dernière (ça se dit?), ce qui voulait dire assez drôle. Mais ce cours là, le prof parlait des légendes d'Hyrule et la religion.

- Bon alors, ils ont plusieurs légende et leurs religion s'apparente à la notre, trois belle jeune fille, mais à la _grande _différence qu'aucune de ces dites déesses n'est maléfiques. Il y a donc, Din, déesse de la force, donc le 'tit triangle en haut, là là, ensuite Nayru, déesse de la sagesse, c'est le triangle en bas à droite, dit-il en montra ledit triangle sur la grande feuille. Et enfin, la dernière, celle du courage, Farore, donc le _triangle_ qui reste! Alors sortez vos feuilles et votre livre à la page au tableau…

Max faisait avec lassitude les questions du prof (merci au _vrai _prof pour m'avoir donné de l'inspiration). Le prof dit alors à la classe de sortir une feuille pour la corriger. Une fois que cela fut fait, il recommença à expliquer des trucs sur les croyances hyliennes.

- Bon, nous on a la légende du dragon de lumière, qui n'est malheureusement pas là…, fit remarquer l'enseignant. Les hyliens, eux, ont la légende du héros du temps, qui se nomme Link, presque comme une autre qui n'est pas là non plus… Alors, cette légende raconte, l'histoire d'un jeune hylien qui…

Tout le monde qui est ici connaît l'histoire, ne gaspillons pas de lignes, ça serait inutile…

- Y a pas un jeu sur le 64 sur ça? demanda un élève.

« Mais bien sur qu'il y en a un, OOT! Comment elle fait pour ne pas savoir ça? » pensa Max. Un autre élève questionna le prof :

- T'as-tu encore des suçons?

Désolée pour la phrase à la québécoise mais fallait que je place ça! Enfin, le reste du cours passa plutôt vite, tout le monde s'intéressait à ce que racontait l'enseignant (NDA : pour une fois!).

()*()*()

Dans la religion de Drakela, il y avait trois déesses: Light-Sunshine, dont le vrai nom est Hikari (NDA : aucun rapport les autres personnages du même nom), la déesse de la lumière ou du soleil, du jour, de tout ce qui est bon en ce monde imparfait. Kuroii, communément appelée Dark-Sunshine, dont les attributs sont les contraires de sa sœur. Et enfin, Youg-Sunshine, Furui qui est la déesse de la jeunesse (NDA : petit défi à ceux qui parle japonais : Quelle est l'aberration dans les deux noms de la déesse?) et de ce qui reste éternellement jeune, tel que les arts ou… ou Link. Ben oui, dans les jeux il n'est jamais très vieux, 15 ou 16 ans maximum! Ou encore les pots de Vasoline! On peut faire au moins quatre génération avec le même pots! Bon, je commence à m'égarer, donc, dans le fichu sujet!

Bon, donc, la caravane qui allait vers Termina arrivait aux frontières d'Hyrule. Vous avez deviné qui c'est, non?

- Y en a marre! cria le blond en armure montant un roncin. Tous ce que je vois, c'est un paysage de carte postale et…

Pendant qu'il s'énervait, un garçon du même âge, exactement avec une exactitude parfaite, avait les même, mais vraiment, mais vraiment, mais vraiment les mêmes traits que lui mais il avait la peau blanche comme s'il avait passé toute sa vie dans le monde des ombres. Il semblait très naïf (NDA : ça fait bizarre d'écrire ça sur lui, mon arrogant, mon magnifiquement beau Dark-Link!) et il avait un léger sourire en voyant l'autre s'agiter.

- Linky, il fait pas mal de bruit.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit la jeune dragonfloorz (NDA : j'arrête cet insoutenable suspense!) en lui passant un linge trempé froid. P*tain! Mais t'as fait bouillir l'eau!

Le blond couché sur le dos dans la charrette se leva presque mais, faute d'énergie, il resta étendu sur sa couche.

- Nah ! Je blague! gloussa son amie en lui passant une nouvelle fois le tissu dans le visage.

- Tu blagues tout le temps toi, dit une voix timide à l'arrière.

- Salut, Dark-Link, ça va?

- Ouais, répondit timidement le garçon. Et toi, Link, ça va?

Link fut très étonné d'entendre son ombre qui était très chiante comme méchant mais qui avait si tragiquement disparu (NDA : je pleure à chaque fois que je lis le chapitre autant que quand Marley est mort dans le film), il resta avec une face très étonnée… Puis il dit sèchement, il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait fait à Hyrule il y avait peu :

- Oui, on peut dire.

Son ombre sembla affectée par son ton de voix, mais il ne le laissa pas paraître, malgré que de cacher des trucs n'était pas son fort, il dit avec une voix tristounette :

- Je… Je suis content que tu ailles biens. À… à plus tard!

Pendant ce temps là, Linky s'était calmé et il semblait passablement s'endormir sur Épona. Dark-Link s'approcha donc de lui.

- Salut, c'est Linky, toi?

- Ouais, pourquoi?

- Rien du tout, je… j'ai…

Linky le regarda un peu. Mais ça n'était pas le Link noir arrogant qu'il connaissait de la BD de Four swords! Il était arrogant et tout mais il était plutôt timide à ce moment là.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là?

- Quelle tête? demanda le noiraud.

- Ben celle que tu fais, crétin hylien!

Dark-Link parut intimidé par le ton de Linky et s'en alla. Le soleil atteignit son zénith dans le ciel qui devenait orange, comme le feu brûlant dans l'âtre d'une forteresse de pierres sombres loin, très loin de là.

Dans une petite pièce, se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un noir électrique (NDA : avec des reflets bleu, je crois) aux grands yeux noisettes, assise sur une chaise très riche en bois de chêne. Près d'elle, il y avait un jeune homme à la peau d'un léger ton violet qui avait une longue chevelure blanche. Au dessous de ses yeux clos, il y avait des marques noires, vous savez comment elles sont faites je suppose. Il était étendu sur un grand lit, sans couette ni même de couverture puisque c'était la canicule et que la chaleur de la journée était écrasante et que la flamme dansante dans le foyer procurait assez de chaleur. Cette fille devait être vraiment forte pour avoir mit le grand sorcier Vaati – pour les très, très, très intimes, Vaatou-chan – dans cet état. Kiku était inquiète pour son supérieur. Certes, Ganondorf lui avait dit de ne pas venir ici, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher… Pourquoi? Elle l'ignorait. Le sorcier émit un grognement et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se releva d'un coup et regarda furieusement autour de lui.

- Où est cette sale lézarde? cracha-t-il furieusement

- Maître Vaati, calmez-vous elle est loin…

- JE M'EN CONTRE FICHE! hurla furieusement le sorcier (NDA: Je me demande s'il est beau quand il est fâché… nan mais vous vous en fichez vous, nan? Pas moi! Bah oui je suis en train de l'imaginer et dans mon imagination il est beau. Sujet, sujet, sujeeeeet...). JE DOIS ME VENGER! ET…

Voyant que la jeune fille semblait effrayée par son supérieur, il cessa de crier. Il l'entendit alors pleurer. Mais pas de faux pleurs, de vraies larmes coulaient sur le sol froid et dur de la forteresse.

- Je… je suis désolé, Kiku, je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer… je… en fait…

La subordonnée regarda son maître. Il semblait si sincère. Elle se leva donc et approcha du sorcier.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, murmura sa jolie voix, d'une douceur sans pareil aux oreilles de son supérieur. Depuis que je suis ici, je savais que tu voudrais te venger, mais, je n'aime pas te voir si enragé, de te voir ainsi, comment dire… ça m'inquiète beaucoup et, ça fait longtemps que…

- Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu pour moi? la coupa Vaati, une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

- Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu… répondit la jeune fille.

Vaati allait embrasser Kiku, quand cette dernière le stoppa dans son geste.

- Pas tout de suite, quand nous serons libres, peut-être… Et as-tu libéré Dark-Link?

- Oui, je lui aie même fait tout oublier de ses actes, même s'il pourrait un jour retrouver cette mémoire scellée…

La jeune damoiselle sourit puis, elle ordonna à son supérieur :

- Retournez vous coucher, vous devez reprendre des forces, nous devons renverser notre ennemi…

- Ganondorf? demanda Vaati en se recouchant. Tu sais bien qu'il est contrôlé…

- Non, quelqu'un de bien plus puissant.

()*()*()

Son sommeil était troublé par cette jeune fille qu'il avait tant aimée autrefois, cette magnifique Gérudo, la jumelle de Nabooru… Anouket… Sa douce voix, comme le vent sifflant entre les arbres des oasis, ses doux yeux gris, empreint de bonté et de malice, sa peau si pâle, malgré que le soleil la touche à chaque jour… Tous les traits de son amour perdu tourmentaient son sommeil. Il se réveilla. _Il _ne le contrôlait pas en ce moment-là. Tous les jours, _il _le contrôlait.

- Anouket, pourquoi toi? sanglota-t-il.

Croyez-moi, ça me fait tout bizarre d'écrire ça sur ce vilain méchant pas beau du tout. Bon, passons…

« _Ganon! Je t'en supplies, croie moi… je… je… JE N'AI RIEN FAIT! CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI L'AI TUÉ! Je… mon amour… mon… j'ai…_ »

Il se leva et se dirigeât vers sa commode.

« _Je t'aime tu sais, je me sens si bien avec toi… Promets-moi de ne pas me laisser tomber, Ganondorf…_ »

Il ouvrit le tiroir et chercha ce qu'il voulait. Ce vieil album photo, dans lequel ils avaient rangés tant de photo, tant de souvenir…

Ça c'était passé il y avait à peu près 10 ans (NDA : sur le plan temporel hylien, Ganon aurait donc… 25 ans! J'me demande si la vingtaine lui allait mieux que la quarantaine... sûrement...). Quand Anouket était venue avec Nabooru, curieuse de nature, elle voulait voir leur chef de ses yeux, même si elle était très timide et se cachait derrière sa grande soeur.

_- Qui est-ce, Nabooru? avait-il demandé._

_- Ma sœur, Anouket. Allez, dit bonjour!_

_- Euh… Bon… Bonjour!_

_Ganondorf n'avait pas éprouvé de sentiments dès le départ. Mais au fil des jours, la jolie jeune gerudo venait de plus en plus souvent avec sa sœur et un beau jour (NDA : donc, il pleuvait x'D), le futur seigneur du malin s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour elle. Comme dans toutes les histoires d'amour, il n'avoua pas ses sentiments tout de suite… Mais une journée où la jeune fille classait la pile de dossier qu'il n'avait pas le temps de classer (NDA : Ganon qui classe des dossiers… vous l'imaginez vous?), il s'approcha de l'élue de son cœur et lui dit :_

_- Anouket, je crois que je vous aime…_

_La Gérudo était restée clouée sur place suite à cette déclaration, quoique pas très romantique mais comme elle aimait, très directe! _

_Elle accepta, magiquement, elle aussi avait de grands sentiments pour lui (NDA : ça tombait plutôt bien). _

_Il la couvrit alors de bijoux et d'amour, un amour infini qui durerait éternellement… Mais, hélas, ce ne fut pas ce que le destin décida… _

_Une garde Gérudo fut tuée et on accusa Anouket, car s'étaient ses cimeterres qui avaient étés retrouvés sur les lieux du crime. Toutes les Gérudos savaient bien que jamais la douce jeune fille n'aurait fait une chose pareille! Mais il y avait quand même ses armes sur la scène du crime et alors le seigneur des Gérudos, qui ne pourrait jamais faire exécuter son doux amour, il n'eut le choix que de la bannir._

_- NON! TU AVAIS DIT QUE TU ME LAISSERAIS JASMAIS TOMBER! GANONDORF! criait-elle alors que les gardes la traînaient à l'extérieur._

_- Je suis désolé, ma chérie…, lui avait-il dit en lui caressant la joue en signe d'adieu._

_Les gardes lâchèrent ses frêles bras et elle enlaça une dernière fois son amour qui goûta une tout dernière fois à la douce saveur de ses lèvres. La jeune fille et le chef de la tribu restèrent là, enlacés. _

_- Adieu, mon seul et dernier amour… avait pleuré la frêle mais forte jeune fille._

_- Sois forte... avait-il simplement réussi à dire._

_Ganon regarda alors partir la seule femme qu'il avait aimée, son dos si blanc, même si le soleil tapait dessus à chaque jours, ses cheveux cramoisis, ses jolies formes, tout son joli et fragile corps de dos. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir courir derrière elle, et mourir avec elle… Il se mit à pleurer, en sachant que jamais il ne la reverrait. _

Il trouva enfin l'album, l'ouvrit à une page au hasard et regarda la photo de sa belle Anouket. Il voulait tant la revoir, sentir encore sa peau blanche contre la sienne, voir son regard intensément malicieux, enlacer ses doigts fins, éprouver la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes enfin, enfin de la retrouver pour toujours et de lui dire comment il l'aimait…

- Je voudrais tant pouvoir te dire comme je suis désolé… pleura le seigneur du malin.

Ça fait encore plus bizarre ça! Essayez d'imaginez ma tronche (NDA : je ne maîtrise pas bien l'accent cul-de-poule... ne me tuez pas, amis français! J'ai prit ça dans SAFARIR… allez les tuer eux!!)! Euh, bon donc on en était là…

- Cesses de pleurer, je ne t'en veux pas, dit la douce voix de son amante.

- Anouket ! s'exclama le seigneur du malin qui n'était pas réellement un lord du malin…

Il avait parfaitement reconnu son amoureuse perdue, il enlaça sa douce fleur et remarqua, que c'était réel, qu'elle était là, près de lui... « Quel idiot! » pensa la personne bien cachée derrière le déguisement. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que ce n'était pas elle!

- Ganon, dit tout doucement la fausse Anouket. Tu sais ce que tu pourrais faire pour moi? Détruis le héros du temps…

- Tout ce que tu veux, je le ferais…

()*()*()

Pendant ce temps, dans le monde des ombres, Dark-Sunshine était étalée sur le sol d'une pièce sombre, où la seule lumière était l'acre rayon de l'éternel crépuscule qui régnait en ces lieux. La déesse avait du mal à respirer, du sang noir s'écoulait de ses blessures et ses vêtements jaune et noirs étaient déchirés et ensanglantés. Une ombre noir s'approcha d'elle. Dans l'obscurité, on pouvait distinguer ses formes, même si la noirceur persistait lorsque cette silhouette entra dans la lumière jaunie, on ne voyait clairement qu'un œil, un seul, dont l'iris était rouge et la pupille, blanche. D'une voix sans accent, seulement masculine, qui ne laissait voir aucune émotion, une voix vide, morte, triste et morne, l'ombre dit :

- _Quelle faiblesse… Pour la déesse de la mort et du désespoir, j'eu cru que tu choisirais meilleure agonie…_

- Tu crois que c'est facile de traquer ces chiens d'Hyrule et de leur trancher la tête? Pourquoi t'essais pas avec ta marionnette, le seigneur des Gérudo?

Dark-Sunshine reçu un coup de pied dans les côtes qui s'ajouta à ses nombreuses douleurs.

- _Kuroii, tu es si sotte. Je fais en sorte qu'il se tienne tranquille pour le moment. Quand le temps sera venu, il tuera chaque lumière qui nous empêche d'assombrir ces mondes._

- Assom… brir? Tu veux te… garder le meilleur? T'es qu'un salopard tu sais, Ku...

C'est alors que l'œil de l'ombre prit une teinte de colère sans fin qui se résorba rapidement lorsqu'elle manqua de prononcer son nom. Les anciennes chaînes qui l'avaient autrefois emprisonnée, quand sa sœur l'avait vaincue, se levèrent toutes seules et se rattachèrent aux anneaux qui restaient sur ses grands bracelets.

- _Je crois que ton rôle s'achève ici… Pour l'instant…_

L'ombre quitta alors, pour aller on ne sait ou. Dans sa prison, elle savait qu'elle ne sortirait pas de là avant longtemps. La déesse du mal resterait là, bras et jambes écartelés, accrochés aux coins des murs. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'endroit ou la lumière tombait. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues, elle ne voulait pas être ici. Ce lieu l'effrayait plus que tout. Un bruit siffla dans l'air. Qu'est-ce que c'était? N'était ce pas assez qu'elle soit là, faible, démunie, sans défense? Ce bruit était certainement produit par un objet mince et effilé. Une flèche? Peut-être mais elle n'en avait cure… Plus rien ne lui importait, son avenir était mort. Elle resterait là à jamais. Le son se fit plus proche et s'avéra que c'était une épée, une épée vielle comme le monde appelé _Shining Moonlight_. L'arme termina sa course dans le coeur de la déesse, dont le sang coula, coula et coula encore pour former une énorme flaque noire sous son corps qui était maintenant pendu à ses chaînes. La tête basse, l'épée dans la poitrine, le sang séchant doucement… L'ombre se retourna.

- _Je sais très bien que ce n'est rien pour toi cette blessure. Mais ici, tu souffres autant que si tu étais humaine. Je sais que tu maudis ton immortalité, mais remercie moi, au moins, je te laisse en vie…_

Il quitta alors cet endroit maudit, pour aller vers la porte qui menait à Hyrule. Il était temps d'utiliser Italisio…

()*()*()

- Enfin! s'écria l'un des chevalier. Nous sommes arrivés a Termina, et de plus, on est devant Bourg Clocher!

- T'as entendu, Link? demanda DracoDream, excitée à l'idée de revoir la belle ville de Bourg Clocher.

Notre petit héros dormait du sommeil du juste et ne savait pas du tout qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés… Bon, le cortège passa devant la plupart des citadins qui se posaient sérieusement des questions. Pourquoi? Parce que ce n'est pas souvent qu'on voit des êtres aux oreilles pointues! Surtout quand il y en a deux avec la même tête, mais dont les couleurs diffèrent.

- Enfin! Adieu paysage de carte postale! s'écria Linky en s'étirant sur la selle d'Épona, manquant tomber en bas de la selle.

Dark-Link marchait tranquillement près de la charrette. Il était toujours timide. Ce qui était très étrange… Ils avançaient dans les rues bondées vers la clinique de Bourg Clocher. Dans la ruelle où elle était située, il n'y avait vraiment personne. Pas un chat! Euh, si, il y avait bien un chat qui essayait d'attraper une souris… On entendait encore les bruits de la place du marché qui était particulièrement animée puisque le festival approchait à grands pas. Quand le cortège stoppa devant la clinique, DracoDream descendit de la charrette et cogna à la porte.

- Excusez-nous, mais vous pouvez nous laissez entrer? demanda poliment la jeune fille.

Un vieil homme avec d'énorme lunettes (NDA. : Je ne sais absolument pas à quoi ressemble ce médecin) ouvrit la porte et fit les yeux ronds en voyant la jeune dragonfloorz.

- Vous êtes revenue, eh bah, eh bah, entrez donc!

- J'accepte avec grand plaisir votre invitation.

- Mais, dites moi, questionna impatiemment le médecin. Quel bon vent vous amène?

DracoDream expliqua, en sautant quelques détails, le pourquoi du comment ils étaient ici.

- Je vois, je vois… fit-il en se frottant la barbichette.

- Vous pouvez le soigner? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Bien sur, bien sur! Amenez-moi le malade, sourit joyeusement le médecin. Et, vous pouvez venir me montrez si vous vous êtes améliorée, Mlle DracoDream.

Cette dernière demanda à Linky de l'aider à apporter l'Hylien et il accepta. Ils aidèrent Link à descendre de la charrette, bras dessus, bras dessous.

- Enfin, je commençait à être épuisé de dormir… dit ce dernier.

Ils arrivèrent à la grande porte de la clinique et ils y laissèrent Link et DracoDream, qui laissa un peu de rubis à Linky pour qu'il puisse aller explorer la ville, en vrai, il avait passé le jeu et il la connaissait par cœur cette fichu ville. Et comme tout le monde, il avait au début cru qu'il fallait attendre le 3ième jour… Il était encore dans le champs mais il avait pris la chose avec humour, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs commentaires, car, puisqu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Link, il avait dit : « DracoDream, regardes ça, je suis mort… et mort de rire, la lune m'a écrasé! ». Après ça, pendant plusieurs jours, plusieurs ados disait : « Regardes, un mort vivant! », « UN REMORT! » ou encore « Si tu es mort, pourquoi tu n'es pas six pieds et six pouces sous terre? ». Après qu'il eut passé le jeu en deuxième semaines, plus personne n'en reparla ou contesta son titre de 2ième meilleur joueur de Zelda… Le premier? Ou plutôt la meilleure? Kazéla disait que c'était incontestablement elle, mais en réalité, elle ne faisait pas du tout le poids face à la vraie, DracoDream.

Bon, vous voyez, pourtant, je suis super bonne à Zelda et j'ai fait un échec total à ces deux jeux j'ai vraiment foiré et… Bon, d'accord Linky me fait pas de gros yeux j'arrête et j'ai peur (NDA : j'ai facilement peur. ) ! Enfin, il arriva devant un magasin d'armement, tout neuf d'ailleurs. Il entra et regarda un peu les superbes épées déposées sur les nombreuses étagères. Il ne trouva rien d'aussi magnifique que l'épée que DracoDream lui avait prêtée (NDA : non ce n'est pas celle que vous croyez, il ne se prête pas ce braquemart!). Deux hommes sortirent de l'entrepôt, derrière le commis qui leur souffla tous bas :

- Le voila, c'est celui que vous chercher je suppose?

- Oui, mais, grand frère, demanda le plus rond des deux hommes, il n'est pas censé être vêtu de vert?

- On s'en fout, du temps qu'_il _nous paye.

Les deux bandits s'approchèrent du jeune homme qui vérifiait le balancement d'une des plus belles lames de l'échoppe, le petit rondouillet l'agrippa par derrière en passant ses gros bras sous ceux de Linky, qui était visiblement concentré sur l'épée. Il le souleva violement de terre et le tint fermement. Le jeune dragonfloorz se débattait fortement, mais même s'il était le meilleur escrimeur de Drakela, sa force ne pouvait rivaliser avec celle de ce gros balourd. Le grand lui envoya son poing dans l'estomac, ce qui le fit gerber et perdre conscience.

- Tiens grand frère, qui va le porter? Il est léger comme une plume!

- Toi, Small, répondit le grand connard.

- OUAIS!!!

Il reçut une bonne taloche de la part de son frère qui lui dit faire moins de bruit.

- Compris grand frère Tall!

Il attacha donc les poignets Linky, _il _leur avait bien parlé de ses grands talents d'escrimeur et de la légende du Héros du Temps.

*_Don't cha wish Dark Link was real ? _*

- Voyons, Linky devrait être revenu depuis un bon bout déjà! déclara la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

Le blond se retourna sur sa couche et déclara :

- Tu as pensé à aller le chercher?

- T'as vu? Il n'y a plus personne dehors!

- Et alors? demanda Link, intrigué.

- J'ai peur! dit idiotement DracoDream.

Le blond était découragé par la stupidité de son amie qui éclata alors de rire.

- Ben non, je blagues voyons! Tu veux venir avec moi?

Link se leva difficilement de son lit, il y avait bien deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas put marcher à cause de sa maladie. Il tituba vers sa besace et farfouilla dedans pour trouver sa tunique verte avant de s'isoler dans la salle de toilette un instant. Il ressortit rapidement, vêtu de sa jolie tunique. En dessous il y avait sa cotte de maille, bon enfin, vous connaissez TP? Il avait la même tunique que dans le jeu.

- Prends ton épée, je n'ai pas un bon pré sentiment pour cette histoire, le prévint la jeune fille.

Link l'écouta et attrapa toutes ses armes, grappins, arc, flèches etc. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la place du marché.

()*()*()

Le blondinet se réveilla lentement mais il aurait préféré rester dans les vapes. Il tressautait sur la croupe d'un vieux roussin noir osseux, adossé à une montagne de chair. Il remarqua qu'il était solidement attaché et qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son épée manquait à l'appel, son armure ainsi que tout ses effets personnel. Il ne lui restait que sa tunique, dans le même style que Link, mais violette. Son estomac, sa tête, tous son corps le faisait souffrir.

- Tu es réveillé? demanda une voix caverneuse

- Oui, ça te fait quoi? Pourquoi je suis ici et pourquoi je suis attaché !?

- Tu la fermes, rugit Tall en talonnant sa monture pour faire la faire approcher de celle de son frère. T'es ici parce qu'_il_ nous payera pour et tu es attaché pour te rendre tranquilliser.

- C'est qui ce « _il _»? Un autre connard?

Il reçut une baffe à laquelle il s'attendait.

- NE TRAÎTE PAS NOTRE MAÎTRE D'IDIOT!

- Grand frère, dit Small, on est arrivés.

Ils laissèrent leurs cheveux à l'entrée de la grande forteresse, gardée par deux Gérudo, et entrèrent en traînant Linky. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la grande salle, ou Ganondorf dormait paisiblement sur son trône.

- C'est lui, votre maître? demanda Linky.

- Non, il est bien plus puissant que Ganon-tête-de-con. Il arrive.

Une ombre sortit du corps du seigneur du malin et se mit à marcher vers Linky. Il était exactement comme Vaati, mais ses yeux étaient encore plus démoniaques que ce dernier. Il portait du noir, et sa peau était blanche, mais vraiment, mais vraiment, mais vraiment blanche. D'ailleurs, l'hiver, je suis aussi très blanche et… ME TUE PAS J'ARRÊTE! Bref, j'en étais où? Ah, oui, l'autre con à la peau blanche… ME TUE PAS! LÀ C'EST PROMIS, J'ARRÊTE!!! _Il_ s'avança vers Linky, en faisant peser chacun de ses pas. Son regard était insoutenable pour un être maléfique, imaginez pour un dragonfloorz habitué au rayonnement du dragon de lumière, ça l'était encore plus. Il avait encore plus mal, et ce fut insoutenable lorsqu'il arriva juste devant lui. Il gerba à nouveau et tomba dans les vapes dans son vomis… _Il_ prit la main gauche du dragonfloorz, puis la regarda attentivement. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers les mercenaires, leurs têtes furent arrachées de leurs cous avec un grand « splotch » (NDA: Comme dans Elfen Lied, si vous ne connaissez pas, tant pis pour vous! Et non, chuis pas une perverse.), éclaboussant de sang le plancher de la salle. Le bruit alerta une Gérudo.

- Maître, tout va bien? J'ai…

Sa tête fut écrasée par une chose invisible. Son corps tomba mollement sur le sol. Une autre personne entra cette fois. Kiku.

- Mais, maître, pourquoi avez-vous…

- _Ce n'est pas lui._

- Mais, vous l'avez vu? C'est lui, non?

- _La sainte trinité n'est point imprimée sur le dos de sa main._

_Il_ claqua des doigts et deux Darknut Magnus firent leur apparition. _Il _leur ordonna de l'emporter vers le trône et de l'attacher avec la chaîne qui l'empêcherait d'utiliser tout pouvoirs magiques… mieux vaut prévenir que d'essuyer la défaite, se disait-il. Ils le laissèrent là, traînant sur le sol de pierre chaude. Ganondorf cligna quelques fois des yeux, puis les ouvrit.

- Mais, c'est Link…

- _Non, ce n'est pas lui._

- Mais, vous avez vu ce visage et…

_Il_ leva la main et claqua à nouveau des doigts. Ganon commença à marcher le regard vide, vers ses appartements.

- _ISHKA! _cria-t-il, encore furieux. _Va retrouver Ganondorf, il ne doit pas sortir de sa chambre. Fais-lui ce que tu veux, mais il doit rester dans sa chambre._

- Bien, maître, fit-elle en apparaissant.

Les ténèbres se rassemblèrent pour faire apparaître une femme. D'une laideur repoussante, puis elle prit la forme de l'amour perdu du seigneur du malin et se dirigea vers la chambre de ce dernier. _Il _s'assit alors sur ce dernier et essaya de sentir un de ses subordonnés… Italisio…

()*()*()

Ils cherchaient encore le blond. DracoDream était vraiment inquiète et ils arrivèrent enfin devant le nouveau magasin d'armes. Link entra, suivi de la dragonfloorz.

- Vous! Vous vous êtes échappé des griffes de ces mercenaires?

- Je ne comprend pas, fit l'hylien, avec un air perdu.

Le marchand leur expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé. Il leur dit aussi le classique excuse « Ma femme a besoin de soin! », alors, les deux amis se mirent en route vers l'hôtel ou tous les chevaliers dormaient, pour prendre leurs affaires et partir silencieusement vers le désert, comme le leur avait indiqué le marchand.

- Eh, Link, demanda DracoDream en grimpant sur la selle de son palefroi. Tu crois qu'il va bien?

- Mais bien sûr, dit-il, sans être certain lui-même en talonna sa jument pour prendre un peu d'avance.

Et ils partirent au galop, bien vite vers le désert.

()*()*()

« _Tu m'entends? ITALISIO! RÉVEILLE TOI, CRÉTIN!_ »

L'empereur se réveilla en sursaut. L'avait-il entendu?

« _Tu m'as bel et bien entendu alors lèves ton cul et part vers la pointe du désert, celle qui relit Termina à Italiara!_ »

« Maître, pensa l'homme. Que voulez vous à une heure pareille? »

Le silence plana alors.

«_En te rencontrant je t'avais promis une épouse d'une telle beauté que rien ne pourrait l'égaler et qui serait parfaitement parfaite, t'en souviens-tu?_ »

« Si, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.»

Son maître lui expliqua alors que celle qu'il lui avait promise chevauchait alors vers le désert et qu'il devait prendre ses troupes pour l'interceptée. Mais qu'il devait l'attendre derrière le colosse.

« Bien maître. Je ferais ce que vous avez demandez. Comment dois-je apporter d'hommes? »

« _Prends avec toi une centaines de guerriers aguerris et qui te sont incontestablement loyaux, tu devras peut-être combattre un dragon…_ »

Leur conversation s'arrêta alors là.

Italisio réveilla ensuite ses hommes et les fit se mettre vite en armure pour quitter la cité de Romia. Ils chevauchèrent vers le colosse, puis restèrent là.

()*()*()

Dark-Link sauta sur un destrier noir. Il rattrapa DracoDream et Link et chevaucha avec eux.

- J'savais pas que tu savais faire ça, Darky, lui dit la jeune fille en souriant et en talonnant sa monture pour s'approcher de lui.

- À vrai dire, moi non plus… dit timidement le noiraud.

Ils parvinrent alors au désert qui était aussi désert. À peine eurent-ils fait trois pas dans le sable chaud, la dragonfloorz s'effondra et tomba de son palefroi en se serrant les avant-bras en tremblant, comme si elle avait très froid tout d'un coup. Les deux garçons avaient sauté de leur monture et s'étaient alors penchés vers elle.

- DracoDream, ça va? s'inquiéta Link en la prenant dans ses bras

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses yeux étaient clos. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus mais il fut rassuré de la voir plisser des yeux avant de lui répondre gentiment :

- Ouais, ça va, c'est juste que mon corps est habitué à une température assez précise et…

Elle s'interrompit un instant et regarda le lointain sablonneux se dressant devant eux, surmonté d'un éther bleuté sans fin.

- Et? demanda timidement Dark-Link.

La dragonfloorz soupira et tenta de se relever, malgré la mollesse de ses jambes et elle tint en l'air, malgré qu'elle soit chancelante.

- Et je crois que je vais devoir rester sous la forme demi-dragonne, ça permet de résister à plus de climats.

Sur ce, elle se transforma et prit la forme de la dragonne que Link avait vue quand elle était coincée à Hyrule. Puis, elle replia ses ailes sur elle, puis elle les déploya pour laisser place à une étrange jeune fille. Elle a déjà été décrite, donc je ne précise qu'une chose, ses jolis yeux noirs sont calmes et pas meurtriers. DracoDream renvoya ses ailes membraneuses par derrière, puis elle sourit aux deux garçons.

- Alors, ça va mieux? demanda le blond.

Elle lui répondit par un grand sourire, remonta en selle et ils continuèrent à galoper vers la forteresse, avant le colosse.

Ils ralentirent leurs montures à la tombée du jour et se mirent à simplement trotter à travers les sillons et les dunes de sable du désert. La jeune dragonfloorz s'était habituée à la chaleur du désert et avait reprit sa forme normale et avait prit la tête du petit groupe. Ils parvinrent – au levér du jour –, à une forteresse vide. Ils gardèrent donc leurs montures avec eux et escaladèrent les marches menant au trône, on entendait quelqu'un gémir près de ce dernier.

Quand DracoDream s'aperçut que c'était la voix de Linky, elle se jeta à terre de son palefroi et couru vers lui.

Il était étalé sur le sol, face contre terre et il y avait du vomis dans ses cheveux. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il était dans un piteux état. Elle se pencha, s'assit sur ses pieds et posa la tête de son ami sur ses genoux. Il n'était pas si blessé que ça, sa respiration semblait régulière. Il n'avait pas de blessures au visage, sauf de petites écorchures, ce qui la rassura. Elle sentit quelque chose venir. Quelque chose de sombre, de mal, d'oppressant...

- Link! Darky! Courrez, je vous rejoindrai! Trouvez une cachette!

Sans poser de questions, les deux garçons se mirent à courir. Toutefois, Dark-Link se retourna et la regarda un peu. Ensuite, il se remit à courir et rattrapa Link.

Quand les garçons furent plus loin, _il_ apparu. Mais pas pour très longtemps. Son avatar se consuma rapidement sous l'effet d'un des pouvoirs de la jeune dragonfloorz. Elle prit la forme d'une dragonne, prit doucement Linky entre ses dents puis rattrapa bien vite les deux autres et les guida vers une grande pièce un peu en ruines, dont la porte avait un loquet. Dark-Link l'enclencha et s'adossa contre elle, tout essoufflé. La dragonne déposa le dragonfloorz dans un coin puis se lova près de ce dernier et déposa doucement sa tête sur une de ses pattes avant et le recouvrit de sa longue queue. Il dormait paisiblement et elle aussi avait grandement sommeil. Elle déposa donc sa tête près de son ami pour le réchauffer de son souffle dans cette pièce glaciale. Lorsqu'elle fut bien endormie, Link s'approcha d'elle et s'adossa à la bête de feu. Plus tard, se fut le tour de Dark-Link de venir profiter de la douce chaleur de la bête de légende.

()*()*()

Le soleil ne luisait plus sur le plancher de la salle où ils s'étaient réfugiés.

La lune avait prit la place de cette grande boule de feu et sa lueur argentée éclairait faiblement la grande pièce.

Une présence noire réveilla la bête de feu qui releva doucement la tête pour ne pas réveiller les trois garçons assoupis près d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce pour s'en faire un plan mental – faisant comme si la présence qui l'avait tirée de son sommeil n'était pas là – mais une voix maléfique la stoppa net dans sa progression :

- _Alors, DracoDream, tout va bien, tu n'as point de problèmes à te terrer ici?_

Un son sortit de sa gorge, qu'on eut pu dire que c'était un « vous » accusateur, mais le son n'était pas très claire, très peu de dragons avaient la faculté de parler. Par contre, elle faisait silence par choix, non parce qu'elle ne le pouvait, parce qu'elle avait choisi ce silence.

- _As-tu perdu ta langue? Je sais que tu sais parler, voyons. Aurais-tu peur, plutôt? Pauvre créature..._

Aucune réponse de la part dragonne qui le regardait avec un regard de tueuse. Elle se jeta sur lui et communiqua par télépathie avec Link et leur ordonna de quitter l'endroit. Le jeune hylien attrapa Linky et l'amena à l'extérieur. Il jeta un dernier regard à la dragonne, qui envoyait son ennemi dans un tas de ruines et qui ne se releva pas (NDA : _il_, pas le tas de ruines). La dragonne avança à grande vitesse vers son ami et couru près de lui. Une fois à l'extérieur, la jeune dragonfloorz reprit forme humaine et s'effondra dans le sable. L'hylien la laissa reprendre Linky, pas touche à son petit copain! Abat le yaoi! Et merde, je suis partie… Le chocolat c'est bon! Mais... MA GUEULE!!! Bref, continuons.

- Wow, ça, c'est un avant-midi mouvementé! souffla-t-elle.

Des bruits de sabots frappant le sable firent entendre leur grondement et puis stoppèrent devant eux. Un homme, vêtu à la façon d'un empereur romain, avec la plante sur le dessus du crâne, les sandales et tout le tralala à leur tête. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers DracoDream.

- Mais, c'est donc vrai vous êtes aussi belle que la lune levante…

- Z'êtes qui vous? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Italisio, empereur de la cité de Romia, votre futur époux.

- QUOI!?! s'étrangla la jeune fille en entendant les paroles de l'homme.

L'empereur s'amusa de l'expression des trois amis.

- Prenez les trois garçons, nous les jetterons aux lions demain pour l'amusement demain.

- Minute peanut, dit DracoDream à l'intention de l'empereur, si tu touches à un n'importe lequel de ces trois mecs, je me suicide en me tranchant la langue.

Italisio fit alors un sourire de gros crapaud.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui leur ferais mal, dit-il doucereusement en prenant le menton de la jeune fille dans l'une de ses mains. Ce sont les lions qui s'en feront un plaisir… Et nous pouvons certes vous en empêchez, de votre tentative suicidaire.

C'est alors qu'elle commença à pleurer. Ses larmes s'écrasaient sur le visage du dragonfloorz qu'elle serrait contre elle. Ce n'était pas des larmes imitées, elle pleurait car elle voulait revoir sa meilleure amie un jour… lui raconter toutes ses aventures, Max l'écouterait avec grande attention… Elle avait aussi peur pour Linky, les ténèbres s'étaient approchées de lui très, très près. Et ça l'inquiétait tant, ce n'était pas des ténèbres ordinaires… Elle se serra le cœur d'une main (NDA: Je savais pas comment décrire ce moment… bref, elle serre son chandail, quoi...). Ensuite elle la plaqua dans le sable derrière elle.

- Jamais je ne serais votre épouse, compris tête de plouc?

Le visage de l'empereur prit une teinte cramoisi et il ordonna qu'on les ligotent et ensuite de les enfermer dans une des charrettes.

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez, vous assisterez à leurs morts, lors de l'amusement de demain.

Ainsi, elle se tut. Il valait mieux qu'elle fasse à nouveau silence. Un fantassin (NDA : vive les cours d'histoire Xd) s'approcha d'elle pour l'attacher, quand Italisio s'interposa.

- Laissez, je vais le faire moi-même…, dit-il.

Il avait une idée derrière la tête… L'empereur tenta un geste pervers, mais c'est dans une partie très sensible qu'il reçut un coup d'une force extraordinaire pour la frêle damoiselle qui était assise devant lui.

- Essayez encore et je vous arrache les trucs… pervers! lui dit-elle, colérique.

- Oui… promis… je ne le referais plus…

L'empereur se dépêcha de lier les liens la jeune dragonfloorz et sortit pour remonter en selle. Ironiquement, tout cela lui rappelait quand sa mère avait tué son père (NDA : XD encore vive les cours d'histoire et mes racines!) pour qu'il accède au trône. Maintenant, il aurait la plus belles des femmes de tous les empires…

()*()*()

Italisio arriva à sa villa royale suivit de soldat qui tenait fermement DracoDream qui ne se débattait même pas. Elle marchait tout simplement, regardant le sol.

- Voyez, chers patriciens (vive les cours d'histoire), j'ai trouvé une superbe épouse.

- Qui t'as dit que j'était d'accord? demanda DracoDream, ironique.

- Je m'en suis moi-même donné votre accord.

« _C'est grâce à moi, que tu épouseras cette fille quand même…_ »

« Je sais, maître, je sais mais attendez après le mariage, je serais vraiment le maître de la cité. »

« _M'ouais, boss des bécosses_ (NDA : bécosses = vieilles toilettes extérieure)_…_ »

« Quoi? Et puis de toutes façons, vous serez général en chef de la cité alors… », s'offusqua l'empereur.

Leur conversation fut coupée et il continua à parler, parler et encore parler avec ses patriciens jusqu'à ce que deux fantassins entrèrent en traînant les trois jeunes hommes.

- V'là, chef, 'fini d'déchargé é chorette!(NDA : mauvais français, je sais… qu'est-ce que vous voulez, c'est les petits citoyens pas trop riches!!)

- Merci, prenez cet argent et allez fêter! les remercia l'empereur.

- Où qu'on va? demanda le garde avec des gros bras. Au bar chic ou à l'auberge du poulet qui _shake_?

- Sais pas.

- On va à l'auberge debord! Tu t'en souviens-tu de la belle grosse fille mince avec des bourlets la dernière fois qu'on est allés?

Le petit garde rond pouffa de rire et puis il répondit entre deux éclats de rire :

- T'étais tellement saoul, c'jour-là!

Les deux recommencèrent à rire puis Italisio les jeta dehors.

- Aïe... le mal de tête que j'ai..., gémit Linky qui venait de se réveiller à cause du bruit.

- Linky! s'écria sa copine, les larmes aux yeux. Tu vas bien?

- Draco'! dit-il joyeusement en la voyant. Mais… on est où et pourquoi je suis attaché?

Italisio s'interposa entre les deux amoureux qui se regardaient et se pencha vers le garçon et planta son regard brun dans les yeux bleus pâles du dragonfloorz.

-Tu me veux quoi, le velu? demanda le blondin.

- Ne pose plus jamais les yeux sur ma future épouse, c'est clair? Sinon je te jure que je te jette aux lions!

- QUOI?!?s'exclama Linky en apprenant la nouvelle. Mais… comment?

DracoDream soupira puis elle souffla :

- C'est une très, très longue histoire… Italisio, laissez-nous s'il te plait et, détachez-nous… Je veux… leur dire quelque chose… à mes amis…

L'empereur se tourna vers la dragonfloorz et défit les liens puis il dénoua ceux des garçons et se dirigea vers la porte avec les fonctionnaires de l'empire. Il la ferma doucement, mais n'écouta pas.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé depuis que j'ai été enlevé par ces deux idiots géants? Dit Linky, un peu embêté.

DracoDream fondit en larmes et se jeta dans les bras du blond. Elle pleurait et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle finit par le lâcher et lui raconter ce qui était arrivé pour qu'ils se retrouvent là.

- Je vois, dit tristement Linky. Alors, tu vas devoir devenir sa femme et nous on va se faire bouffer par des lions…

Son amie fit un signe de la tête et elle se blottit contre lui. Elle pleurait encore. Le dragonfloorz l'entoura de ses bras rassurants, qui la faisait se sentir bien et qui réconfortait un peu son âme morcelée. Elle recula de quelques pas et regarda, peut-être pour la dernière fois, ses beaux yeux bleu, si triste, qui s'efforçaient de retenir les larmes qui devaient couler. Son regard d'émeraude trempé de larmes empreint d'une tristesse sans borne se fondit dans les yeux de son copain.

DracoDream se rapprocha de Linky et lui vola son _dernier _baiser auquel elle aurait droit de ses lèvres. Jamais, non jamais elle ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un plus que lui.

- Adieu…, dit-elle.

C'est là que le dragonfloorz ne put plus contenir ses larmes, il les laissa aller en disant avec colère :

- Non! Ce… c'est pas un adieu… on… On va se revoir, promets le moi!

Sa voix était grave et mélancolique mais son ton était décidé, tellement, qu'il ne laissait pas place à un refus.

- C'est promis, dit la dragonfloorz. On se reverra peu importe par quel moyen… finit-elle en souriant et en séchant ses larmes.

- Je préfère ça, te voir sourire que de pleurer, promets moi aussi de garder ton sourire.

La jeune fille promit une autre fois. Les adieux… Pardon, les salutations, dis-je, furent rapide et une fois terminés, DracoDream alla toquer à la porte. L'empereur était debout près de cette dernière.

- Voilà, c'est fait.

- Bien, maintenant, gardes, jetez ces trois garçons aux portes de la cité.

- Ils ne seront pas jetés aux lions?! s'exclama la dragonfloorz.

L'empereur sourit.

- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez triste, damoiselle.

- Merci, fit-elle en regardant le sol.

« _Je te vois bien vertueux envers cette gamine, Italisio…_ »

« Je ne crois pas que cela vous dérange qu'ils restent en vie, les trois gamins », répliqua l'empereur.

« _Non, non…_ »

Une fois les trois soldats sortis, il se dirigea vers la dragonfloorz.

- Écoutez-moi bien, dit-il en lui relevant brusquement le menton, je veux que notre mariage soit parfait, alors pas de petits à cotés, est-ce clair?

La voix de l'empereur était sèche et rude. Elle avait peur de lui. Peur de ne pas revoir Linky, Link et Dark-Link.

- Oui, dit-elle en hochant vivement la tête.

- J'aime mieux ça, servantes, menez-la à ses appartements. Ne la laisser pas sortir avant le mariage.

Puis, il sortit en un froissement de cape. Une vielle femme au visage rude s'approcha d'elle, suivie de deux autres plus jeunes, qui semblaient être nouvelles dans le métier.

- Je peux vous poser une question? demanda DracoDream à la plus âgée.

- Oui, allez-y.

- Quand aura lieu le mariage?

La servante réfléchit un peu avant de répondre.

- Dans à peu près une semaine, pourquoi?

- Oh, rien du tout.

Elles arrivèrent à destination et l'enfermèrent dans ses nouveaux appartements. Elle balaya la salle du regard. Tout ici était _margnifique _(NDA : hein, Naa, c'est comme ça que ça s'écrit !!), trop à son goût. Il y avait un grand lit avec des couvertures de velours. Elle y prit place et s'endormit rapidement tous les évènements de la journée l'ayant vidée de ses forces, un peu de repos ne lui serait pas de trop…

()*()*()

Les trois garçons furent laissés aux portes de la cité. Ils avaient tout de même récupéré leurs armes, qui ne seraient sûrement pas inutiles.

- Je crois qu'on devrait aller chercher les soldats, dit Link.

- Bien sûr, la distance entre Termina et ici est énorme, le trajet sera court…

Dark-Link, lui, ne disait rien. Bizarre, non? Bref, une charrette passa, conduite par un nain avec un grand chapeau, tirée par un âne gris. Elle allait dans la direction ou ils comptaient aller, grande coïncidence, non?

- HÉ! M'SIEUR! cria l'hylien. VOUS POUVEZ NOUS ENMENER À TERMINA?  
- Bien le bonjour les petiots, dit-il en s'approchant d'eux. Voulez aller à Termina? L'est loin cette bourgade!

- Mais, vous pouvez nous y emmenez? redemanda Link, déjà énervé par la conversation.

- Ça tombe bien! C'est ma destination!

Le vieux nain pouffa de rire en dévoilant ses dents toutes pourries.

- Allez, montez, les gamins! L'est temps de partir!

Ils se rendirent ainsi à Termina, où les chevaliers attendaient tous.

_Music gonna save your life !! Hya Hya !!_

DracoDream devait rester immobile pour que les couturières puissent prendre leurs mesures et lui faire une superbe robe pour le grand évènement qui aurait lieux dans quelques jours. La robe, quoique inachevée, était magnifique et les bijoux que le l'orfèvre avait choisi pour elle également. La Dragonfloorz devait les porter lors de la fabrication de la robe pour s'assurer qu'ils se mariaient bien avec le reste.

- Mais cessez de bouger! s'exclama une des couturières.

- J'n'ai pas bougé, grosse vache des mers!

Ce qu'elle était vulgaire! Bref, elles terminèrent la robe et Italisio entra pour voir le résultat.

- Bonjour, bonjour la compagnie! Oh... mais, vous êtes... magnifique!

En effet, elle était sublime. La robe avait le bas drapé, le haut avec des manches amples. Sur sa tête, il y avait un diadème avec un diamant. Un pendentif, aussi orné d'un diamant, pendait à son cou.

- Merci.

Elle passa à coté de lui sans presque le voir. Elle se dirigea vers ses appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur la dragonfloorz retira sa robe, en revêtit une autre, plus simple et la déposa sur un bureau et s'assit pour lire un livre.

L'empereur entra et vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle. DracoDream ne le remarqua même pas et il en profita. Il l'attrapa par les côtes et approcha son visage du sien et lui vola un baiser. La jeune fille s'en défit rapidement en lui envoyant un coup dans l'estomac.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça !

- Mais, protesta-t-il, nous sommes fiancés et…

- Qui t'as que je t'aimais? cracha-t-elle froidement.

Un silence froid s'installa dans la pièce. Le visage de l'empereur se crispa de colère et devint rouge tomate. Il agrippa la jeune fille par un bras et l'attira vers lui et lui envoya une gifle en plein visage qui jeta la sur le lit qui était près d'elle. DracoDream voulu se relever mais il lui tenait les poignet d'une main et de l'autre il lui retenait le visage. Elle avait à nouveau peur. Pourquoi ses pouvoirs ne marchaient-ils pas?! Italisio approcha son visage du sien et lui dit, encore très en colère :

- Maintenant, petite sotte, tu vas te tenir tranquille, sinon tu auras plus qu'une gifle, compris?

- Oui…

Son ton de voix devint doucereux :

- Prends plaisir à ce baiser, ma tendre future épouse…

DracoDream n'osa pas bouger. La dragonfloorz ne voulait plus avoir mal, elle ne voulait plus qu'on la gifle. L'empereur abaissa alors son visage vers les lèvres de sa future femme lui vola un baiser. Un long baiser, qui lui donna envie d'avoir plus que ce petit goût de la jeune dragonfloorz, mais son amour, son corps entier… il avait encore une semaine à attendre.

Il se sépara alors d'elle. Il lui reprit un petit bisou puis se leva et la regarda dans sa robe verte. Elle était si belle… Avec son regard emplit de haine envers lui… Il n'y avait presque plus de peur dans ses yeux, de la haine. Juste de la haine.

Ses yeux devinrent noirs et sa peau se couvrit d'écailles et elle prit la forme demi-dragonne et agrippa Italisio par le cou de ses mains griffues.

- Être détestable que tu es, je te conseil de ne pas me toucher, sinon tu passeras de vie à trépas avant ton temps.

L'empereur gesticulait dans les airs en sentant la pression qu'elle exerçait sur son cou. Elle le lâcha en le lançant dans le mur à droite d'elle puis toutes les écailles se résorbèrent et elle lui jeta un dernier regard noir avant d'aller se coucher. L'empereur ne se leva d'à terre que lorsque la jeune fille fut complètement endormie et il quitta la pièce sans bruit pour aller lui aussi dormir.

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

- Bah oui! Je l'ai vue elle l'a tué et elle s'est sauvée avec le corps de Linky!

Kazéla crânait avec ses copines en disant qu'elle avait vu DracoDream partir avec Linky et le tuer. Max passa quand elle lança l'ultime insulte :

- Cette grosse conne voulait le tuer et elle le détestait et puis, c'est qu'une conne de sauroctaune (NDA : je ne me rappel plus si ça s'écrit comme ça, j'ai trouvé ça dans un gros ouvrage sur les dragons [XD vous vous en doutiez pas, nan? XD] qui se nomme « _Tendres Dragons_ » il me semble) psychopathe, vous avez tous vu ce qu'elle m'avait fait…

- C'EST TOI LA SAUROCTAUNE ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE! cria Max. Draco' n'aurait jamais fait ça… TU NE LA CONNAIS PAS!

Tous les ados faisait une face comme si c'était Hinata Hyuuga (NDA : Personnage de Naruto, moi je dis Kiba x Hinata et Sasuke x Sakura X3) qui avait crié.

- Pour ceux qui connaissent DracoDream, ça s'adresse aussi à toi, toi et à toi, dit-elle en pointant les amis de la jeune fille. Vous ne devriez pas écouter ses ramassis de conneries…

Puis elle s'en alla en cours et l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de Kazéla se dispersa vers leurs salles de classe. Une prof, la prof d'art, adorée par la plupart des élèves, passa derrière elle et posa une main sur son épaule en lui disant :

- Tu viens, le cours va débuter.

C'était vrai! Le prochain cours était le préféré de DracoDream.

- Oui m'dame.

- Tu es très juste, jeune fille, lui dit l'enseignante en allant vers la classe. Mais, pour l'instant, tu as un cours à suivre et moi je dois te le donner !

_A melody will set you free_

C'était le jour du mariage. Le jour qu'elle aurait tant voulu ne pas se réveiller. Elle était si belle, dans cette robe. Mais son visage était triste.

- Mais voyons, souriez un peu! s'exclama doucereusement Italisio.

Ils étaient dans une grande salle, avec de hautes colonnes, de grandes fenêtres, de style romain, comme un temple Romain.

- Et [...],… déclara le prêtre. Voulez-vous [...]… Acceptez-vous, grand empereur, de prendre cette jeune fille pour épouse?

- Bien sûr.

- Et vous, DracoDream, acceptez-vous de…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Le temple, remplit de monde, détourna son attention de devant et les futurs mariés firent de même. Dans la grande lumière qui entrait dans la salle, on ne voyait pas beaucoup celui qui se tenait là. DracoDream se concentra et elle reconnu bien celui qui se tenait dans le pas de l'immense porte.

- Linky…? LINKY! cria-t-elle en courant vers lui, pleurant de joie.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, la dragonfloorz se jeta dans les bras de son amant. DracoDream pleurait tant. Linky passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle, la serrant contre sa nouvelle armure, levant son épée vers l'empereur, son regard défiant celui de l'homme. Il se décida à parler :

- J'espère que tu ne l'as pas touchée ou blessée, gros pervers!

- QUOI?!? Comment un petit paysan comme toi peut-il insulter notre empereur! s'exclama une grosse fille en se levant.

- Eh, toi la truie, je ne t'ai jamais sonnée alors, ferme-la! dit bien fort Linky, en la pointant avec son arme.

Puis, le dragonfloorz reprit son calme et s'adressa doucement à DracoDream, bien blottie contre lui, ne désirant qu'une chose : rester dans ses bras :

- Alors, ma belle, il t'a pas fait mal, sinon je le zigouille en un coup d'épée, ce mec…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Son regard disait tout. Il lui avait fait mal. Il le voyait; était en colère, pour être plus juste, il était aussi fâché que quand son père insultait DracoDream. Link et Dark-Link arrivèrent à ce moment là.

- Il y a trois morveux maintenant? demanda Italisio, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Ouais, trois morveux, de plus! Moi, je vais te montrer ce que j'appelle emmerder, tarlouze!

Quoi? Dark avait dit une insulte?! Comment diable le noiraud était-il devenu si déjanté?! Il avança devant eux, et lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Il se pencha devant elle et lui murmura :

- T'inquiètes, y a l'armée qui attend dehors, la leur est en train de se battre à des milles et des milles d'ici!

Il avança encore et emmerda l'empereur comme mon Darky sait si bien le faire… Il est beau quand il emmerde les méchants, non? Et puis moi c'est mon préféré vous savez, alors…

- Aller, continue à me vanter, dit Dark-Link. TU ME FAIS *TUT!!*! *TUT!!*! Et t'es lourde quand tu fais ça.

D'accord, j'arrête, mais c'est pour toi mon Darky à moi toute seule (NDA : mon Darky chériiii!!!)! Alors, bref… On en était où? Ah oui, Dark-Link fit sortir l'empereur de ses gonds et l'armée hylienne entra, ramenant les jeunes et mettant une bonne raclée à Italisio. Puis la troupe partit. Tout ça en trois lignes !!

_Like a shooting star across the midnight sky_

Ils arrivèrent tard dans la nuit. DracoDream dormait paisiblement, appuyée sur Linky. Dark était caché dans un coin sombre et Link chevauchait Épona un peu plus loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Une fine bruine tombait sur la région, la recouvrant d'un épais brouillard. Ils restèrent tous là, à dormir paisiblement (excepté Dark, qui réfléchissait sur les grandes questions de la vie), sauf Link qui vit une lumière orangée. Il alla vers cette dernière et la suivie. Il déboucha dans un marais (NDA : style du Seigneur des anneaux II, super trop gore), gluant, flasque, ou des squelettes gisaient un peu partout. Il marcha longtemps, suivant cette lueur, puis, soudain (NDA : aussi soudainement que quand j'ai vu la skulltula dans OOT tout à l'heure et que j'ai sursauté et blasphémé), il tomba dans un gros buisson de ronce en arrachant un tas de rochers qui lui écrasèrent une jambe. Les ronces lui tailladèrent les bras (NDA : aïe! Pauvre Linkounet. Chuis sadiiiqueuh !!) et il cria de douleur, il appela Dark, malgré qu'il n'ait pas totalement confiance en lui, et les autres, mais en vain.

- _Ce n'est pas la peine de t'égosiller ainsi, tu vas mourir… Eh eh eh…_

La lueur orange avait parlé. Il la regarda bêtement. La pluie tomba et raviva la douleur de ses plaies.

- _Tu sens la douleur, la mort approche… Quand vas-tu donc trépasser? Maudit héros, ton existence est maintenant assez! Meurs héros, MEURS! PASSE L'ARME À GAUCHE! TRÉPASSE! _

Cette lueur était effrayante. Au moins, Navi était là…

- Tiens bon Link! Je vais aller chercher du secours!

- F… fais vite…

(NDA : Ouais, Navi, grouille ton *TUT!* [si t'en as un] parce que si mon Link meurs, toi, t'es morte aussi!)

La fée arriva en un vol désordonné devant Dark-Link et cria quelque chose d'incompréhensible

- VITE! VITEDARKLINKLINKESTBLESSÉ!!!!

- T'as dit quoi? demanda-t-il, n'ayant rien compris.

- J'ai dit que Link s'est gravement blessé! Viens l'aider! pleurnicha la fée.

Dark se leva rapidement et réveilla les autres. Ils iraient tous les trois ensembles (NDA : Linky, Dark et Draco') avec trois chevaliers, ainsi que le matériel de soin et un brancard.

_We Share the music_

- _MEURS, HÉROS! MEURS!!!_

La lueur ne l'avait pas lâché et la pluie continuait à le marteler de ses petites balles. Il en avait assez, il avait envie de s'endormir puis il entendit les appels de ses amis.

- JE SUIS LÀ! cria-t-il, en faisant de grands signes.

DracoDream fut la première près de lui, puis ce fut Dark-Link et pour finir, Linky. Puis ce furent les trois chevaliers. La lueur se sauva au plus grand bonheur du héros du temps.

- Comment tu as fait pour te faire ça? demanda DracoDream.

- Une lueur orange, souffla le blond. Je l'ai suivie et je suis tombé là.

- Putain, t'es con, s'exclama Dark entre deux éclats de rire.

- Ne bouges pas, que je t'arrange un peu…

La dragonfloorz ordonna aux soldats de soulever les pierres. Link gémissait de douleur et saignait comme un cochon à l'abattoir. DracoDream pansa ses plaies et ils l'installèrent sur le brancard. Puis ils retournèrent vite vers le campement.

_We're building the memories_

Ils étaient de retour à Hyrule. Link dormait 15 ou 16 heures par jours et récupérait à cause de l'incident de la lueur orange. Mais, ce n'est pas sur lui qu'on va se concentrer tout de suite… Nous allons plutôt se concentrer sur Linky et DracoDream…

Le dragonfloorz approchait ses lèvres de celles de la dragonfloorz (NDA : un _french kiss_? Je vais chercher mon appareil photo! ). Quand elles s'effleurèrent, la fille eut un frisson de dégoût.

- Je te dégoûte maintenant?! demanda Linky, furibond. Tu aimes ce con?

- Non, bien sur que non mais… Je… j'ai peur que tu me frappes…

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent.

- QUOI?! Moi, faire ça?! Mais t'as du beurre d'arachide dans la cervelle ou quoi?! Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça!

- Je sais mais… Il m'a fait mal… Et…

Elle commença à pleurer. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Consolant sa belle, comme c'est trognon!

- Laisse-nous tranquilles, tu veux? dirent en chœur les deux tourtereaux. Et le flash de ton appareil photo fait mal aux yeux !!

- Ouais, ouais, j'y vais! je répondis en partant, toutefois un peu agacée de me faire jeter dehors partout où j'entrais.

Et puis allons vers Link, notre héros qui avait des petits problèmes avec Ruto… _appareil photo, appareil photo, appareil photo..._

- Mais voyons Link, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je te colle un petit peu? Nous sommes fiancés! (NDA : mais lui il l'aime comme une amie! Quoique…)

- Parce que tu me gonfles! Lâche-moi tu me fais mal!

- Je ne te lâcherais pas, mon beau chevalier!

- RUTO T'ES SOURDE?! TU ME FAIS MAL! cria l'hylien, furieux.

La zora le lâcha et couru en pestant contre Link vers ses gardes zoras et ils quittèrent le château.

- Enfin, elle m'a lâché… J'espère pouvoir encore entrer au domaine pour pêcher… La pêche est bonne la semaine prochaine selon le calendrier…

_I keep bleeding love_

_Loin, très loin du château d'Hyrule mais toujours à Hyrule…_

Derrière la clairière du Grand arbre Mojo, se trouvait une forêt tropicale, un peu comme la forêt amazonienne, mais beaucoup plus grande. Un peuple vivait là, le peuple sans nom, oublié d'Hyrule, des Kokiris et de n'importes quels peuples. La jeune Sol-Lua regardait la voûte des arbres. C'était d'ailleurs tout ce qu'on voyait et il faisait sombre comme chez le diable même en plein jour en cette maudite forêt. Elle avait de longe oreilles pointues, comme un hylienne. De longs cheveux bruns très raides, de grands yeux innocents aussi rouges que la lave de la Montagne de la mort. Sol-Lua portait un habit de cuir noir, un haut comme un bikini et le bas une petite jupe courte. Une longue queue de renard blanche touffue fouettait l'air derrière elle et de longues oreilles de renard blanches (NDA : style, celles de Kyuubi dans Naruto) qui dépassait de sa chevelure brune. Un vieil homme arriva près d'elle, fumant sa pipe qui laissait échappé de petite volute de fumé. Son visage était sillonné de rides profondes. Une longue cape noire faîte de la peau d'une panthère pendait derrière lui, se soulevant à chacun de ses pas. La jeune fille regarda le nouveau venu fixement de ses yeux naïfs.

- Père? Que faîtes-vous ici? demanda-t-elle.

- Sol-Lua, je dois te dire quelque chose de… très, très important.

- C'est quoi?

Il prit une très grande inspiration puis il parla d'une voix rauque :

- Le jour que l'on craignait est arrivé. Tu vas devoir partir, Sol-Lua. Je suis désolé. Suis-moi.

La jeune fille ne posa pas de question. Elle regarda son corps hybride. Pourquoi était-elle née ainsi? Sous les regards méprisants des autres membres de la communauté, ils aboutirent à la hutte où son père, le chef, résidait. Il fouilla dans un grand coffre en baragouinant quelques mots :

- Ne me dites pas que je l'ai perdue… Oh non, bon sang de métal! Ah, elle est là…

Il se releva et lui tendit une longue lance au bois doré. Sol-Lua ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père lui donnait des armes, à elle, une simple fille!

- Père, pourquoi vous me donnez ça?

- Ne pose pas de question, prends et pars. Donne ceci au héros du temps, dit-il en lui tendant une petit boîte rectangulaire.

L'hybride ne questionna plus son père et couru vers la forêt Kokiri. Puisque c'était la nuit, elle n'eut pas de mal à s'en aller vers la plaine. Des monstres sortirent de terre et elle prit peur. Elle courut vers le pont levis, espérant qu'ils aient oublié de le remonter, mais il était abaissé. Elle sauta sur le mince morceau de pierre à coté de l'énorme morceau de bois et le martela en criant :

- ABAISSEZ LE PONT! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE!

Aucune réponse. Elle se laissa tomber dans l'eau. La lance coula au fond de l'eau. Là au moins les monstres ne viendraient pas la chercher… Son père lui avait dit il y avait longtemps qu'elle devrait rencontrer le héros du temps et qu'il serait là, au château. Pff! De toute manière, les gardes ne la laisseraient même pas passer! L'aube se leva sur la rivière où flottait la jeune hybride épuisée… Tombée dans les formidables bécosses médiévales (NDA : ne cherchez pas à comprendre, vous crèveriez la bouche ouverte avant d'avoir pu comprendre mon prof de géo/histoire et ses blagues!). Heureusement que les hybrides avaient la capacité de flotter...

_I feel it, you feel it_

Un grand blond avec de longs cheveux blond courait pour échapper au marchand à qui il avait volé une pomme, 2 gâteaux - qu'il avait déjà engloutis - et une poche d'eau (NDA : et oui! Non mais quel goinfre!!). Il n'était pas accoutré comme le courant des gens, il portait une cape noire, un habit noir et une besace accrochée à sa ceinture, noire aussi. Un pain dans la bouche et le reste dans une main, il prit une petite ruelle sombre et s'y cacha. Vraiment, la Citadelle du Soleil était gigantesque!

[Citadelle du Soleil : Je viens d'inventer ça. Grande ville, au-dessus des nuages. Haut niveau de criminalité et de population.]

Il sauta sur le toit de la boutique derrière lui et y mangea ses trouvailles à la Edward Elric (NDA : il me fait trop rire quand il mange mon Edward!).

- _Enfin, tu es là! _dit fortement une grosse voix dans le dos du blond.

- Flammy… Cesses de me faire des peurs comme ça!

- _Oh, désolée, maître Rag'Zan…_

Les yeux violets du blond devinrent plus doux et il avança vers la dragonne qui se tenait derrière lui. Elle était assez grosse. C'était une bête de feu sauvage, en domestication par le grand blondin qui lui caressait la tête.

- Aujourd'hui, tu as 5 ans! 'Faut fêter ça, mais pas ici.

-_Oui, montes_, dit Flammy en se couchant.

Les écailles dorées de la dragonne brillaient sous le soleil flamboyant. Des cornes spiralées (NDA : ça se dit? ^^'') poussaient derrière le crâne de la créature. Une longue crête noire parcourait son échine et de robustes pattes soutenaient le tout. Rag'Zan posa un pied dans un des étriers de l'énorme selle draconienne puis s'assit en posant l'autre pied dans le deuxième étrier. Avant de décoller, il vérifia ses armes et autres possessions, rangées sur le côté de la selle de voyage. Cette dernière était très lourde et il y avait l'espace pour y ranger tous ses sacs à l'arrière et même pour dormir (NDA : souvenez-vous du seigneur des anneaux 3, les éléphants)! Puis, il éperonna sa monture et décolla dans le ciel.

_Raquette avec deux « R » ?_

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du blond (NDA : mais quel, me direz vous!). Depuis près d'une heure, il tentait de roupiller sur le dos de sa dragonne, survolant un grand désert qu'il avait déjà vu. La nuit était vite tombée et ils cherchaient un endroit ou passer la nuit. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir à l'extérieur ce soir! Le vent était fort et glacial et la nuit était sombre comme le crépuscule. Un château tout illuminé attira son attention. Il se posa en plein centre ville, mais il n'y avait pas un chat. Euh si, un chat gris passait par là, pourchassant un gros rat...

- Ben, on va monter voir au château. Selon ma carte, on est à Hyrule ici. À la Citadelle d'Hyrule.

- _Faisons vite! J'ai froid moi!_

- Mais bien sûûûûr, ma cocotte! susurra Rag'Zan.

Ils toquèrent à la grande porte et Impa, toute endormie (NDA : et oui, encore une fois!), répondit. Elle resta bouché bée devant le garçon qu'elle voyait : encore un clone, mais plus vieux, avec les cheveux longs!

- Qui est tu? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Moi, j'e m'appel Rag'Zan et elle, - il en pointa la bête écailleuse - c'est Flammy.

Bon! Le clone se pointait avec un dragon! Mais quel monde de fou! Et de plus, le même jour que l'anniversaire de Zelda!

- On voudrait squatter une chambre pour la nuit, c'est possible?

- Je vais demander à la princesse, attendez-moi je vous prie, demanda Impa.

- Non, je vais plutôt vous accompagner. Allez Flammy, trouve-toi un endroit où dormir, on se voit demain !! dit Rag'Zan en souriant largement.

Sans protester, Impa laissa Rag'Zan la suivre vers la salle du trône, où la princesse dansait avec ce cher Link. La nurse arriva devant les deux fêtards, puis le grand blond suivit.

- Altesse, ce jeune homme désire vous demander quelque chose…

Zelda ne fut pas étonnée par un autre Link. Avec tout ce qui passait à Hyrule, elle n'était plus étonnée par quoique ce soit! Par contre, Link, lui se jeta sur le nouveau venu et le plaqua sur le sol.

- T… To… TOI! parvint-il enfin à dire.

- Je vois, t'es devenu fortiche, p'tit frère.

Cette fois encore, Zelda ne fut pas étonnée. Ou plutôt, elle le savait déjà.

- Quoi? fit DracoDream.

- Bah ouais, on est frère! s'exclama Rag'Zan. Tu te rappells quand j'ai foutu le feu à la baraque? Et aussi quand…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase : Link le rouait de coups! Tout d'un coup, ça n'était plus du tout le même Link.

Heureusement que Dark et Linky le retenaient car il l'aurait tué. Il l'aurait fait, hein! J'vous jure.

- Laissez-moi! JE DOIS LE TUER!!!!!

Link gesticulait et se débattait comme un déchaîné! Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans toute la salle. Dark-Link venait d'assommer le blond en le frappant à la nuque. Le blondinet tomba mollement sur le sol de pierre.

- Au moins, il s'est calmé, se justifia le noiraud. Ce n'est pas une excuse mais, je monte me coucher.

Dark-Link monta les escaliers vers ses appartements.

_I tried to make true each days_

Link s'éveilla. Il avait très mal au cou. Il était dans son lit et il portait sa tunique de nuit (NDA : hum… Malheureusement pour vous, vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête… Il est trop beau! *q* Non!! je NE suis PAS une perverse!! Qui a dit ça?! Mimi, tu veux que j'te tue ?!). Zelda était assise sur une chaise près de lui. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- OHHH! Link tu vas bien je croyais que Dark t'avais tué! Ça fait plus de deux jours que tu dors.

- S'il ne m'avait pas assommé, j'aurai tué mon frère… dit tristement le héros en regardant ses mains souillées du sang de son frère aîné.

La porte grinça, signe que quelqu'un entrait.

- Explique-nous un peu, dit DracoDream en entrant, suivie deux autres.

Link soupira avant d'accepter. Avant de commencer à leur raconter pourquoi il haïssait tant son frère aîné de 5 ans.

« _Rag'Zan était né sept ans avant Link. Il possédait un don incroyable : son aura émanait une force attirant les dragons et permettant à l'enfant d'avoir facilement la confiance de ces craintives et féroces bêtes de feu. Il était destiné à devenir un puissant Dragon Tamer. Link naquit peu après que le gosse ait maîtrisé son premier dragon à crête._

[Dragon à crête : Petit dragon. 1 m et 75 cm au garrot maximum. La crête est toujours très colorée. Ne crache de feu que s'il a avalé 100kg de roches phosphorique et encore pendant seulement 5 minutes d'affilées maximum! La bête a une longévité d'à peu près de 2 à 10 ans. La raison pour laquelle il est appelé « dragon à crête » est que ce n'est pas un dragon à part entière, il en représente plusieurs caractéristiques, mais c'est une sous-espèce, car les grandes espèces de dragons ont des noms de pierres précieuses.]

_Rag'Zan s'attacha beaucoup à l'animal, alors que tous ne s'occupaient que de Link, qui serait le héros du temps, selon oncle Rauru. Et puis il y avait la petite Zelda. La fille de la meilleure amie de leur mère, la reine d'Hyrule. Link jouait toujours avec la fillette quand elle venait. Lui, passait son temps avec son dragon, qu'il avait appelé Nakama [copain] _(NDA : Depuis le temps que je veux mettre un mot en japonais, le voilà!)_. _

_Un jour orageux, Link et Zelda jouaient ou plutôt, Link rassurait Zelda qui avait peur des éclairs_ (NDA : ça me rappelle des souvenirs très, très vieux...)_. Rag'Zan était sortit voler avec son dragon, lui parlant avec son esprit (NDA : et oui! Comme dans Eragon! Si vous n'avez pas lu, lisez le livre, le film est très différent du bouquin… [je ne le dirai jamais assez])._

_« J'ai un mauvais pré sentiment, rentrons. », dit Nakama._

_- Pour que mère et père m'ignore et vantent les prouesses de mon idiot de frère?! NON!_

_« Bon, d'accord… », céda le dragon. _

_Ce fut une très mauvaise décision de la part du garçon. Il était très proche de sa créature ailée. Il lui racontait tout, lui apprenait à lire et à faire bien des choses. Le dragon, lui parlait de vielles légendes draconiennes. Un éclair fendit le ciel, tout près d'eux._

_« Il était près celui là! »_

_- On va rentrer, décida le Dragon Tamer, un peu moins sûr d'être en sécurité dans les airs._

_« Sage décision, jeune maître! »_

_Ils se dirigeaient vers leur château quand la foudre s'abattit sur Nakama qui tomba vers le sol en recouvrant son maître de ses larges ailes pour le protéger de la chute… _

_Sterben für dich_

_Rag'Zan s'éveilla. Il était dans un énorme tas de « swamp » (tourbière). _

_- Nakama…? appela-t-il._

_« Je suis là….. »_

_Il eut si peur. Sa voix semblait lointaine et résonnait dans sa tête, mais le souffle d'un gros animal agonisant était audible, tout près de lui. Il se retourna. Le dragon avait les deux ailes cassées, et plusieurs autres blessures. _

_- Pourquoi? POURQUOI? hurla l'enfant à l'adresse de la bête mourante. T'es trop bête de mourir ainsi!_

_Aucune réponse. Le garçon se laissa tomber sur le corps de l'animal mourrant et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. _

_- Dis-moi… Nakama, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as protégé? Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi!_

_« Parce que… tu es mon meilleur ami et que c'est ça qu'un ami fait pour la personne la plus chère à ses yeux… et également le devoir d'un dragon, même s'il ne l'est pas à part entière… »_

_Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du garçon. Ses parents arrivèrent, avec Link et Zelda._

_- ALLEZ VOUS EN! LAISSEZ MOI! cria l'enfant. _

_« Ne crie pas après eux, ce n'est la faute de personne… »_

_- Je sais… mais, tu vas mourir et je vais me retrouver tout seul…_

_Rag'Zan serra le cou du dragon contre lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Non, pas lui, qu'il prenne un autre dragon, le Véritardagon, comme Nakama lui avait parlé, si ça lui chantait, mais pas lui…_

_« Tu ne seras pas seul… Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour toi… Je trouverai ma paix quand tu seras heureux avec cette personne… Adieu, mon ami… »_

_Puis, le dragon rendit son dernier souffle. Toutes les écailles devinrent, ternes, comme de simples pierres._

_- Nakama. Adieu…_

_- Je suis désolé pour toi, avait dit Link en approchant sa petite main._

_- VA TE FAIRE VOIR, SALOPERIE DE FRÈRE ! avait hurlé Rag'Zan en pleurant de colère._

_Puis, il s'était mit à courir dans les bois et quelques heures plus tard, la maison brûlait et son père était mort, tandis que sa mère fuyait avec Link... _»

Il eut un lourd et long silence.

- T'as fini de raconter comment t'étais content de me voir chialer comme un gosse sur mon dragon? dit Rag'Zan sur le pas de la porte.

Il avait encore un peu de sang séché sur le visage et quelques ecchymoses, mais hormis ces petits détails, il semblait en assez grande forme pour un mec qui s'était prit toute une dérouillé l'avant-veille.

- Sors d'ici, sinon je te trucide, dit Link, criant presque.

- Non, je ne sortirais pas, j'en ai carrément rien à péter de ce que tu dis. Si j'ai fait tout ce chemin depuis la cité du Soleil, c'est pour te dire quelque chose…

Le héros du temps passa à la défensive. Il se calma un peu et prêta oreille attentive à son frère.

- Je… je voulais te dire… À quel point j'étais désolée.

- Quoi? s'étrangla Link. Pourquoi y'a un « e » à désolé?

_Oups, sc'usez, j'ai faite une 'tite faute… On recommence!_

- Je… je voulais te dire… À quel point j'étais désolé.

- Quoi? s'étrangla Link.

- D'avoir tué nos parents. Mais y a rien que je puisse dire qui soit assez fort pour te dire à quel…

Il fit une pose et essaya de garder ses larmes, mais elles coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis que Nakama avait trépassé. Il en avait beaucoup sur le cœur. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son départ du château…

- À quel point je suis désolé, fini-t-il par lâcher.

Puis, ses jambes se firent molles et il tomba sur le bout du lit et il pleura le visage enfoui entre ses mains. Son petit frère passa un bras derrière et lui glissa doucement à l'oreille :

- Je ne pourrai te pardonner que si tu démontres que tu es vraiment désolé, frangin.

Rag'Zan sembla approuver mais on n'entendit rien de ce qu'il dit. C'était un « oui » étouffé, semblait-il. Il comprenait qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, qu'il aurait toujours Link.

- Mais, je te dois des excuses aussi, je t'ai frappé sans ménagement avant-hier, alors, s'il te plaît, pardonne moi, demanda le héros du temps.

- Je te pardonne, j'ai vécu pire, tu sais, frangin.

- Ho là là, c'est trop beau! On croirait une scène de FullMetal Alchemist! s'exclama DracoDream, la larme à l'oeil.

- Tu viens de briser l'ambiance!

- Désolée!

(°)o(°) [p***in... ça me fait trop rire]

Sol-Lua reprit conscience dans les bras d'un garçon de son âge. Il ne faisait que la tenir contre lui disant doucement :

- Allez, debout, réveille-toi!

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans les yeux bleus du garçon. Il était tout vêtu de vert, comme son père lui avait dit de trouver.

- Tu… Tu es le héros du temps ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Pourquoi?

- Rien du tout. Mais mon père m'a dit de te remettre ceci, dit-elle en le lui tendant.

Une petite boîte de bois? Il l'ouvrit. Une plume de dragon? C'était DracoDream qui serait fâchée! Il la sortit de son boîtier et la regarda. Rien à signaler, plutôt une plume corbeau que d'autre chose…

- C'est une plume de dragon, ça…

- Et de toute manières, j'ignore tout de cette plume… dit Sol-Lua.

La jeune fille quitta, à regret (bah oui, l'est beau mec ce Link!), les bras de Linkeeeeh (NDA qui sert à rien : Excusez-moi un instant, je vais nettoyer la bave… je me marre toute seule et rappelez-vous que mes fics, je les ai d'abord écrites pour moi. Ce qui me fait rire ne fait pas rire tout le monde.).

Au plus grand malheur de Link, dès qu'ils arrivèrent au château et qu'il s'apprêtait à demander son nom à la jeune hybride, DracoDream se jeta sur lui suivit de Linky, tout essoufflé. Le héros était solidement plaqué par terre. Impossible de bouger! Pas même le petit doigt! Quelle force pour une jeune fille de treize ans!

- LINK ! cria-t-elle, comme une porte qui grince qu'on ouvre tout doucement, avec une rage difficilement contenue. Il y a une plume de quoi dans ce coffret?

- De dragon… Tu m'écrases…!

- M'en fiche! Quelle couleur la plume? demanda DracoDream, encore plus rageuse.

- Noire… J'peux plus respirer!

La dragonfloorz se leva puis sauta dans les bras de Linky et laissa Link avec Sol-Lua.

Le jeune hylien se releva, épousseta sa magnifiquement craquante tunique puis il se mit face à la jeune hybride.

- Quel est ton nom ? lui demanda-t-il, le souffle court.

- Sol. Sol-Lua.

- Quel joli prénom ! Je suis Link, le héros du temps, héros vêtu de vert etc., etc. et etc.…

Puis, notre beau, non… magnifiquement beau garçon de héros vêtu de vert passa le reste de la journée avec l'hybride (NDA : j'entends des piaffements de jalousie?! Ce sont aussi les miens.)

Les mois passèrent, les deux amis se firent de plus en plus proches jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent un petit couple bien rodé… Ça fait le deuxième dans l'histoire! Donnez moi tous 300 yens! Non, je blague! Mais, si vous y tenez...

_Fin Livre I. L'histoire continue dans le livre II, « Ab ovo, la cité des elfes »._

_**Blablas **_: Les « séparateurs » sont des paroles de chansons. Vous n'avez qu'à demander et je vous dirai quelle chanson c'est !! Enfin finit de corriger... je suis surprise, il y a pas mal moins de fautes que je ne le pensais... Fin merdique, comme d'habitude. Bref, l'histoire s'améliore dans le II. Je vous attends au deuxième !!


	2. Ab Ovo, la cité des elfes

**L**_**i**_**vr**_**e**_** II**

**La c**_**i**_**t**_**é**_** d**_**e**_**s **_**e**_**lf**_**e**_**s**

_**Ce qui suit se passe 1 an après le LIVRE I…**_

_Il_ n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis un bout de temps. Nos héros croyaient à tort qu'_il_ n'avait plus de contrôle sur Dark qui leur avait avoué qu'il était sous son contrôle avant qu'il ne perde la mémoire.

D'ailleurs, il semblait très mal dormir à ce moment là. Il est trop beau quand il fait cette tête… Euh, bref, Il dormait très mal. Il faisait une petite sieste, dans le jardin du château, sa peau pâle, ses cheveux et tout… Il est beau… (NDA : retourne dans le sujet, esprit vagabond! Sinon, j'te butte!!)

Link et Zelda, cette dernière ne faisant plus de crises de jalousie, se promenait dans le coin, marchant vers l'étang d'une belle couleur turquoise. Ils passèrent près de Dark sans trop le remarquer.

Link et elle parlaient, plaisantaient, bref une conversation animée!

« _Fais le_. »

« Non… »

Une paire d'yeux rouge, maléfique, effrayante apparut dans son songe. Il ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements. Ses propres yeux étaient complètement rouges et une lumière rougeâtre en émanait. Des yeux à effrayer même le bon Dieu! Si du moins ce vieux pépère existe… Pff! Bref, il prit une lance qui par malheur traînait par là et approcha sans bruit du héros… Il allait abattre l'arme. Ce qu'il fit avec la force d'un ouragan.

*¤.¤*

La lame transperça le corps de Link jusqu'à ses mains pâles et ces dernières étaient à cinq centimètres de la garde de la lance. Elles étaient toutes poisseuses de sang. La princesse de la destiné tomba par derrière puis le héros tomba, mollement, lamentablement sur le sol.

Dark reprit ses esprits quelques secondes après et ses yeux reprirent leurs tintes naturelles. Il regarda autour de lui.

Il vit la lance ensanglantée dans ses mains, il la regarda comme si elle allait le mordre, lâcha puis regarda le héros du Temps.

- Link… fit le garçon avec une voix d'enfant ayant fait la pire des bêtises, la regrettant amèrement.

Puis il cria. Tomba par derrière et prit la tête entre les mains, pleurant en disant : « Non! Pas encore ! Pourquoi ça devrait recommencer ? ». Et Zelda pleurait lâchement sur ce corps convulsé qui se vidait de vie et de sang…

L'odeur du sang réveilla DracoDream qui regarda par sa fenêtre, juste au dessus de là où le drame avait eut lieu. Sans perdre une minute, elle réveilla Linky et attrapa Rag'Zan au vol, qui draguait une jolie domestique (avec un immense sourire). La dragonfloorz traîna ensuite les deux blondins dehors, malgré les protestations de ces derniers.

Le spectacle qu'ils virent cloua les deux mecs sur place. Et dire que Link avait eut seize ans hier! Rag'Zan se pencha sur le corps de son frère, espérant pouvoir encore obtenir son pardon, pour Nakama...

- Link ? fit-il, inquiet.

Link émit un son vague comme réponse. Il le retourna, essayant de le prendre pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie sans retourner la lance. Comme il ne pouvait pas vraiment, il le reposa avec une infinie douceur.

- Linky ? demanda-t-il.

- Hein ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai cassé le vase là-bas !

- Euh, va chercher le docteur, s'il te plaît.

Sans plus attendre, il alla vers la section du château en courant.

***

- Darky ?

Il ne releva pas les yeux. Pourquoi le ferait-il? Il allait être condamné à la potence pour un crime qu'il avait commit contre son gré…

- Dark-Link ?

Il releva ses yeux tous pleins de larmes. On aurait dit qu'il voulait expier sa faute, mais qu'il ne savait pas comment, comme un enfant...

- Dark, tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda doucement DracoDream en posant une main sur son épaule, puis dans ses cheveux.

- Il… _Il_ a recommencé !

- Mais qui « _Il_ » ?

- _L'ombre qui n'a point de pieds à qu'il est rattaché _! C'est le pire des ennemis, il contrôle même Ganondorf! Et Vaati !

La paix fragile à laquelle ils s'étaient tous habitués ne durerait donc pas…

- Je vais te tuer Dark-Link ! Comment as-tu osé ?

Zelda avait cessé de pleurer car Rag'Zan, Linky et le doc' étaient partis vers les appartements du garçon. La lance dans les mains, le regard de tueuse, elle voulait venger son amour impossible ! Même si DracoDream en serait témoin !

La princesse levait sa lance sur Dark, qui semblait presque indifférent à cela.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Je mérite amplement ce châtiment, répondit le noiraud.

La princesse abattit la lance. Le sang gicla.

_I'll be there for you_

Ladite lance avait été déviée par une matière solide et écailleuse. Dark n'avait eut qu'une longue et profonde entaille au bras droit. Au moins son coeur n'avait pas été touché.

- Pourquoi ? cria la princesse, en proie à crise de larmes de furie.

- IL A ÉTÉ CONTRÔLÉ ! beugla DracoDream. Innocente de la vie (NDA : C'est l'insulte à ma petite Fanny! =3)!

- Mais je l'aime, je suis inquiète et…, se plaignit Zelda.

DracoDream ne l'écoutait plus, elle déchirait quelques pans de sa grande robe pour faire un bandage pour Dark-Link.

- C'est pas joli, ça pourrait s'infecter et là… Beurk, bonjour l'odeur! dit-elle.

Il se laissait faire. Sans même bouger. Le grand frère arriva derrière elle et la tassa d'un coup de coude.

- Laisse-moi faire, je suis un expert dans ce domaine !

- Tu aurais pu soigner Link, dit bêtement la dragonfloorz.

- Sa blessure m'aurait coûté l'énergie de ma dragonne, la mienne et celle de 8 autres dragons minimum ! Et je ne tiens pas vraiment à mourir.

DracoDream laissa échapper un « Ah » pour dire qu'elle comprenait et le _Dragon Tamer_ sortit une pierre de sa besace (NDA : Docteur Marco? XP Désolée, j'ai prit une idée dans FMA). Ledit caillou était doré et il le déposa sur la profonde plaie. La pierre s'y fondit et aussitôt que Rag'Zan eut prononcé des mots dans une langue étrange, la plaie se nettoya un petit peu de toutes les saletés qui y était.

- Pourquoi le soignes-tu ? cria Zelda, affolée.

La princesse n'obtint point de réponse de Rag'Zan qui passa à côté d'elle sans même lui faire attention… sauf peut-être lui écraser discrètement les doigts!

Sol-Lua avait malheureusement croisé Linky et le doc' (NDA quoi de neuf docteur? XD).

Avec sa belle robe, elle avait eut du mal à les suivre en silence et à ne pas pleurer trop fort. Une fois qu'ils furent sur le pas de la porte de l'aile du château, les deux hommes entendirent ses pleurs.

- Ah, merde…, fit Linky.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas damoiselle Sol-Lua, nous allons guérir cette plaie rapidement, dit le doc' pas trop sur de lui-même.

Par chance, Sol-Lua était bien naïve et elle le croyait. Elle alla s'asseoir en s'empêtrant dans sa robe. Ce qui ne lui arrivait que quand elle était extrêmement inquiète pour son cher Link…

L'hybride ne put s'empêcher d'écouter à la porte avec ses grandes oreilles de renard blanches. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'ils disaient :

- … pas possible… Draco… aller la…

- … allez la chercher, dit le doc'.

Puis elle entendit des bruits de pas venant vers la porte et elle sauta s'asseoir sur une des chaises plus loin dans un froissement de robe.

- Oh! salut, Sol…, dit le dragonfloorz, rougissant un peu en la voyant.

- Il ne va pas bien du tout, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète et qui montrait bien sa tristesse.

- Euh…, fit nerveusement Linky, surpris qu'elle les aient écoutés, soit deviné la situation. Il faut que j'aille chercher DracoDream, à… à plus tard!

Elle comprit par le fait qu'il ne lui ait rien dit, et sa réaction, que Link était grièvement blessé. Elle retint ses larmes et entra dans l'aile de l'hôpital.

_Until de day I die, I spell my heart for you_

C'est en s'approchant du seul lit occupé, tout souillé du sang du héros, qu'elle comprit la gravité de la blessure de l'hylien. La lance était dans son corps, à moins d'un millimètre du cœur de ce dernier, bien encrée là, à cause des pointes enfoncées dans sa chair. La plaie avait vraiment l'air d'être infectée et le sang ne cessait de s'en écouler. Ses jambes n'avait plus la force de la tenir debout elle cru tomber par derrière mais elle fut rattrapée par des bras fort. La sensation qu'elle éprouvait quand Link la serrait dans ses bras était là.

- Link ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, c'est Rag'Zan. Crois-moi, j'ai l'air calme, mais c'est que j'ai appris à contrôler mes émotions, pas comme son Altesse la Lionne.

Elle sourit discrètement. Puis elle se tira une bûche (NDA : très chers lecteurs, filez à la bibliothèque la plus proches pour un exemplaire d'un livre sur les expressions québécoises, si vous ne comprenez pas) et resta près du lit de Link, effleura doucement son visage, de peur de réveiller cet ange endormi. DracoDream entra, suivie de Linky. Ils ne plaisantaient pas, elle ne les avait jamais vu aussi sérieux, fébriles… bizarres.

- Sortez, s'il vous plaît, dit tout simplement la dragonfloorz.

Chacun obéit. Sol-Lua la suppliait de son regard si naïf. Ses yeux disaient « Sauve le ! Je t'en supplie ! ». DracoDream déposa une de ses frêles mains écailleuses sur l'épaule de son amie et lui dit d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante, pour se prouver à elle-même également peut-être :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas! Je vais faire tout ce que je peux et il ira mieux, tu verras.

Aussi naïve qu'elle fut, elle eut du mal à la croire. Sol-Lua quitta la salle, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Link. Il était blanc comme la mort. Elle frissonna et sortit.

_Earth, wind, water and fire !!!_

- EST-CE QU'IL VA BIEN?! cria Zelda en entrant avec fracas vers minuit moins quart, Impa n'ayant pas voulu la laisser sortir plutôt, ce qui avait eut l'effet de la faire accumuler toute son inquiétude au sujet de Link plutôt que de la calmer.

- Pas besoin de réveiller tout Hyrule, son état est stable, dit le doc'. Mais il a vraiment besoin de repos.

- La fatigue qu'il a accumulée au cours de son aventure pour sauver Hyrule, et aussi le fait que toi, tu te sois plantée dans tes calculs, expliqua DracoDream en prenant plaisir à montrer à Zelda qu'elle n'était pas parfaite. Ça l'a vraiment crevé et aussi, il n'a pas eu le temps de bien dormir depuis un an au moins, tu sais.

- Mais la blessure que le petit imbécile noir lui a faite! s'écria l'horripilante princesse.

- Ça, j'y viens justement, soupira le doc', excédé. La plaie est salement envenimée. La lance était rouillée. Et c'est celle d'un garde qui était à sa pause café.

Zelda approcha du rideau blanc - en pestant contre ce quelconque imbécile de garde et en lui promettant la potence -, derrière lui reposait le héros du temps. La flamme des chandelles vacillait au gré du mouvement de l'air. Celui dont elle était amoureuse dormait paisiblement, avec son magnifiquement beau visage angélique (NDA : faut avouer qu'il est vraiment très trop beau Link… J'ai trop bu pour écrire ça! 9.6¤ _hips_!). Une ombre planait sur les draps blancs. C'était Sol-Lua.

La jalousie lui tinta les yeux, mais elle essaya de ne pas faire une crise. Elle allait parler quand Dark et Rag'Zan entrèrent. La princesse devint rouge de colère. Voyant son regard furibond, le noiraud se cacha derrière le grand blond, comme si tout d'un coup, il était redevenu timide et naïf, son arrogance envolée comme la fumée d'une pipe.

- Sors de là !

- Il ne sortira pas, insista Rag'Zan. Sa blessure au bras, celle que tu lui a faite, s'infecte et le fait souffrir et le jus de citron, ça fait un effet trop… citronnier.

Zelda passa du rouge à pourpre, puis de pourpre à blanc. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, prenant bien soin de bousculer Dark-Link en passant. Le noiraud tomba par terre puis se releva et épousseta sa tunique noire. Le doc' s'approcha de lui et l'attira vers une chaise et il entoura la blessure de tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle guérisse bien.

- Merci, dit simplement Dark en remerciement.

Ensuite il jeta un coup d'œil à Link. Il frémit puis il approcha de Sol-Lua et lui murmura :

- Excuse-moi, c'est de ma faute.

La naïve jeune fille baissa les yeux et lui dit en les relevant :

- Ça je le sais, je sais aussi que tu as été contrôlé par… je ne sais pas qui. Alors, ne t'excuse pas.

- Merci, merci beaucoup Sol-Lua, dit le garçon, les larmes au bord des yeux.

_Oh Yeah, y a du sang sur la napkin !!_

Après plusieurs jours à dormir - et pour Sol-Lua à le veiller -, Link se réveilla à lueur grandissante du petit matin emplissant le château. Il tourna la tête vers la droite. Sa petite amie y était, lui tendant un bol, avec ses grands yeux naïfs.

- T… tu dois av… avoir faim, tiens… m… mange! fini-t-elle par dire.

L'hybride semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à contenir sa joie, à ne pas lui sauter au cou à lui montrer comment elle était heureuse de voir qu'il allait bien. Comme seule réponse, il l'embrassa, malgré qu'il ait mal à chaque centimètre de son corps à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Puis elle déposa le bol et l'enlaça, le serra bien fort contre elle.

- Ne me fait plus de peur comme ça ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

- Non, je ne t'en referais plus, c'est promis.

Et il s'en suivi d'un baiser romantique.

_Pour moi on va manger du hamster à soir_

Dans un pré fleuri, se tenait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, attachés en une queue de cheval basse (NDA : la coupe de la miko Kikyô dans Inu-Yasha) grâce à un petit ruban rouge. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, toute simple. Elle avait aussi de jolis yeux jaunes, dont la pupille n'était qu'une mince fente. Elle cueillait des fleurs, les plus belles qu'elle trouvait.

- Beauté ! appela une voix de femme. Viens manger, le dîner est prêt !

- Oui, j'arrive Maria !

Laissant là son panier ou elle transportait les fragiles plantes, elle couru jusqu'à la maisonnette au milieu du verger. Elle ouvrit la porte et salua la vielle femme.

- Tu sais quoi ? dit-elle en s'asseyant à table, où un rôti fumait.

- Non, dit donc ?

Beauté gloussa un peu, puis elle dit avec entrain :

- J'ai vu des anges ! Ils étaient vêtus de grosses armures brillantes, avaient de longues lances et montaient d'énormes chevaux blancs !

- Ce que tu as vu, ce sont des chevaliers, mais pas n'importe lesquels, ceux de l'Ordre Vermeil.

Beauté fit la moue.

- Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre Vermeil ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un des plus ancien ordre de chevaliers. Mais pas n'importe quels chevaliers, des Helfs.

Beauté fit à nouveau la moue puis, demanda à Maria :

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Helf ?

Maria mit du temps à répondre.

- Un être mi-hylien, mi-elfe, lui expliqua-t-elle. Le seul moyen de les différencier des Hyliens, c'est leurs accents, ils roulent tellement leurs _r_ qu'ils sonnent comme des _l_.

Un court silence s'installa.

- Euh, désolée, mais là, panne d'idées, dis-je en finissant d'écrire ce qu'elles avaient dit.

- Quoi !? dit Maria. Tu vas encore nous faire poireauter toute la journée?

- Elles sont revenues, alors, t'inquiètes et salut !

_T'as callé Michel Louvain ! Aweille, tire dessus, tire dessus !!_

Un homme encapuchonné entra dans _L'auberge de l'Hylien bourré_. Il faisait un de ces tintamarres, à croire qu'il portait une armure sous sa cape ! Il s'arrêta près du bar, où se tenait le barman.

- Bonjour mon bon monsieur, dit chaleureusement ce dernier. Je suppose que vous désirez une chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous avez vu juste, sir, répondit le client.

Il prononçait ses _r_ presque comme des _l_. Intrigué, le barman demanda :

- Vous avez un bien drôle d'accent ! D'où venez-vous au juste ?

- Pardonnez-moi sir, mais je ne peux répondre à votre question.

- Bah, et pis c'est pas grave, s'enquit l'aubergiste. Vous voulez une grande chambre, pour 100 rubis, ou une petite chambre à 50 rubis?

Le client fouilla sa bourse et sortit un rubis orange et déposa ledit rubis sur le comptoir.

- Ça suffira ? Je ne connais que très peu cette vaste terre qu'est Hyrule. Le peu que je sache se tient dans la légende du Héros du Temps. Et il y a bien des si… euh, années que je n'ai plus eu le loisir de tendre l'oreille pour l'écouter, précisa le personnage encapuchonné.

Encore plus intrigué, l'aubergiste répondit – tout en restant honnête:

- Oui, votre rubis orange suffira amplement ! Désolé d'être indiscret mais, venez-vous de Termina ?

- Termina ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne connais point ce royaume.

L'aubergiste garda le reste de ses questions pour lui et continua d'astiquer la chope de bière incrustée de vomi qu'il frottait alors qu'il lui parlait. Le tenancier posa la chope et son torchon, donna les clés à son client qui quitta le rez-de-chaussée vers sa chambre. Malgré tout, il ne parvint pas à se sortir ses questions de la tête.

Dès qu'il y entra, toutes les bougies s'embrasèrent, éclairant la chambre, puis s'assit sur le grand lit, sorti un article déchiré de _L'Écho d'Hyrule_ puis examina chaque trait du sujet de l'article.

- Link… Ah, mon cher neveu, voilà quinze ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu…

Il sourit, releva la tête, les yeux brillant de nostalgie et murmura doucement, comme ci celui à qui il parlait se tenait devant lui:

- Edward, si tu voyais à quel point c'est toi à cet âge-là.

_D'autres, moins fortunés, finissent sur notre table_

- Allez ! Je t'ai dis de tout boire !

Assis sur sa couche, le blond fit une mine déconfite puis il s'écria :

- Nenni ! Tu comprends ? Non ! Je ne boirai ton affreuse concoction que si ma vie en dépendait !

Une lueur sadique passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille aux gants d'écailles. Elle dégaina son épée et plaça la pointe sur la gorge du blond.

- Si tu ne bois pas mon affreuse concoction, t'es mort, _capiche _?

Il soupira puis, avala avec difficulté les dernières gorgées de la boue brunâtre censée l'aider à guérir.

- C'est… vraiment dégoûtant ton truc…, dégluti difficilement le héros. J'en ai envie de vomir…

Puis il frisson avant que son amie ne dise :

- Alors, je te ferais bouffer ce que tu as renvoyé.

Puis elle fit disparaître son braquemart et se dirigea vers la porte en chantonnant un air dans une étrange langue.

Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, il entendit sa voix dire :

- Ah, c'est toi, vôtre – elle insista avec arrogance sur le « ô » - altesse la lionne en furie ! Ksh ksh ksh…

- Ah, la ferme veux-tu ! répliqua Zelda, piquée au vif. Où est Link et comment va-t-il?

- Il va bien et il se repose. Tu peux entrer, mais ne lui saute pas au cou en braillant cette fois! dit méchamment DracoDream.

Comme il s'en attendait, Zelda entra. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en le voyant comme ça. Faible, étendu dans ce lit… jouant la comédie, ce qu'elle ne savait pas ! Le héros du temps était un acteur formidable.

- Link…, commença la princesse de la destinée.

- Qu… quoi…? fit faiblement l'interpellé.

- C'est à cause de moi si tu es dans cet état.

« Tu viens de le remarquer ? », pensa Link avec ironie.

Ce fut au tour de Sol-Lua d'entrer. Les yeux de Zelda se tintèrent de jalousie.

- Bonjour, Sol-Lua, dit-elle d'une voix crispée qui se voulait gentille.

Puis, ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle prit la porte avant de péter une taque (NDA : ou péter un plomb, si vous y tenez…).

Sol-Lua s'approcha de Link qui se redressa sur son lit.

- Ça va, Link ? demanda sa petite amie.

- On peut dire.

Puis Sol-Lua s'approcha de Link et déposa un baiser sur son front caché par ses cheveux en bataille. Puis elle dit :

- Link, je t'aime.

_Est en train de forniquer avec mon rôti de porc à l'ail !!_

Depuis que Link était rétabli, ils s'ennuyaient tous ferme. Rien ne s'était passé depuis près d'un mois!

Un après-midi particulièrement ensoleillé, DracoDream adressa un sourire et un regard complice à Link avant de lui murmurer, pour s'assurer que son Altesse la Lionne – malgré qu'elle soit à l'intérieur et eux dans le jardin – ne l'entende pas :

- Ça ne t'a jamais tenté de voler… à dos de dragon ?

- Pour tout dire, oui, lui répondit le blond. Mais tu m'as déjà montré ça, mais j'aimerais recommencer.

Un éclair d'excitation passa dans les yeux de la dragonfloorz :

- Quand je me transforme, j'ai à peu près la taille d'un gros cheval, trouves une selle assez grosse et hop !

Et ainsi, Link trouva une selle assez large pour accueillir les flancs d'un petit mais longiligne dragon. Mais d'abord il lui fallait seller la dragonne ! Et ça, c'était une toute autre affaire !

Rag'Zan leur proposa son aide, en promettant sur sa dragonne, de ne rien dire à la princesse qui avait interdit à Link de faire quoi que ce soit de dangereux – aventures, escrime, combats, escalade de la Montagne de la Mort, promenade au Domaine Zora, vadrouille dans les Bois Perdus, balade dans le Désert, virée à Termina... tout y passait! - y compris écouter DracoDream.

En moins cinq minutes, l'habitué des dragons avait fini.

- Je viens avec vous, déclara le Dragon Tamer. DracoDream, j'ai confiance en tes capacités de vol, mais je veux m'assurer que tu peux transporter une charge – même si Link n'est pas très lourd – sur de longue distance. Et surtout, pas d'acrobatie !

Un grognement de désapprobation remonta de la gorge de la dragonne alors que le grand blond installait une ceinture pour ne pas que son passager ne soit éjecté par-dessus bord.

- En selle ? ironisa le Dragon Tamer.

- Oh, ferme-la, veux-tu ! fit la voix de DracoDream.

- _Tu peux parler toi ?_ demanda Flammy, impressionnée.

Un grommellement guttural fut la seule réponse que la dragonne obtint.

- Une, deux, trois…, fit Rag'Zan avec une voix qui dissimulait mal son exaltation et son impatiente.

Puis il y eut un très court silence. Puis Rag'Zan murmura :

- _Let's go !_

Ensuite les deux dragonnes décollèrent comme deux coups de fusil.

Link avait été désarçonné par la force de l'envol de sa monture, mais une fois qu'il fut remis en selle, son frère passa à coté de lui et ironisa :

- Ça déride des chevaux, non ?

Link lui lança un regard assassin et regarda devant lui.

« Ça fiche les jetons! », pensa-t-il quand une volée d'oiseaux migrateurs passa juste à coté de sa tête.

Ça devait bien se voir dans son gracieux visage, car le Dragon Tamer lui lança d'un ton amusé :

- Je rêve ou t'as peur ?

Et Link lui lança un regard pire que celui du diable des enfers en vociférant :

- Tu dois rêver !

Et Rag'Zan éclata de rire et se tassa, non sans lui faire une petite grimace.

Lorsque Link fut habitué au mouvement de la créature – il enviait Rag'Zan qui semblait ne faire qu'un avec Flammy, se levant de la selle, se plaçant debout sur le bout de la queue de la dragonne, ou encore la faisant voler à l'envers et faisant passer la selle sur le ventre d'une poussée etc. -, DracoDream lui dit :

- Tu veux plus de sensations fortes ?

Le héros hocha discrètement de la tête.

Une lueur d'excitation passa (NDA : Ô, monde cruel, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de synonymes pour ce mot?) dans le regard sombre de la dragonne.

Elle s'arc-bouta, puis partit en flèche vers le sol ! Pauvre Link, il essaya de s'accrocher du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il dut admettre que cette sensation n'était pas si mal que ça quand on se sentait en sécurité, malgré qu'on soit ballotté sans ménagement de gauche à droite.

Il se laissa porter par le vent et rattrapa son bonnet qui allait s'envoler et il s'assit donc dessus (NDA : très confortable le chapeau) et se cramponna à la selle.

- REDRESSE LES ÉPAULES ET TIENS-TOI DROIT ! lui hurla son frère pour couvrir le sifflement incessant du vent.

Et le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement, les trucs plaisants durent moins longtemps que les trucs déplaisants, malheureusement (NDA : pensez au manèges que vous avez le moins aimé dernièrement, moi c'est _le Zipper_ de la _Beauce Carnaval_).

Lorsque le crépuscule arriva, les écailles des deux dragonnes brillaient comme deux astres se penchant pour observer ce monde de mortels si imparfait (NDA : FMA powâââ !^w^).

Deux masses sombres apparurent dans le couchant, battant de leurs ailes membraneuses avec balourdise. Ils fonçaient vers eux avec une vitesse extraordinaire.

- Des Darktagons ! grogna DracoDream avec hargne et haine.

Les créatures noires poussèrent des cris stridents d'excitation. Canards déplumés ! Pff ! ME TUEZ PAS !!!

Les deux bêtes (NDA : dans les deux sens ^o^) se métamorphosèrent en être moitiés darktagons, moitiés homme. Ils lancèrent une pluie de flèches qui se plantèrent dans les écailles des dragonnes, mais heureusement, pas un seul projectile n'atteignit les ailes.

Un des deux guerriers lança une lance qui se planta avec force dans les flancs de la dragonne rouge qui poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de d'amorcer sa descente vers les arbres les plus au sud de la forêt Kokiri, où personne ne vivait (NDA : pas de bol!).

- LINK ! hurla Rag'Zan en éperonnant sa monture pour descendre également.

_Tabouère, la dinde qui part à courir !!_

Le choc fut moins puissant que Link ne le pensait. Certes, il était toujours conscient, mais il avait les os du bras gauche en miettes, deux ou trois côtes cassées, plus quelques autres de fêlées. Il avait mal partout… Son attention se porta plutôt sur la dragonne, qui avait bien essayé de le protéger, était étendue juste à côté de lui, respirant avec peine. La créature releva la tête et la tourna vers lui (NDA : Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais elle lui tourne le dos… ^^'')

- Link…, fit faiblement la voix (NDA : juste pour dire, elle a la même voix que Saphira dans Eragon, mais en très légèrement plus jeune) de DracoDream. T… tu vas bi… bien?...

Puis elle laissa tomber sa tête, haletante, essayant de retrouver son souffle, épuisée d'avoir parlé. Ses deux ailes semblaient en très piteux état : les membranes rouges s'étaient accrochées aux épines acérées des conifères et s'étaient déchirées et les os avaient l'air d'être cassés.

Link contourna la bête et serra le cou de la dragonne, sans le serrer :

- Oh, DracoDream, je suis tellement dé-so-lé… c'est de ma faute, murmura le héros.

Une voix féminine, magnifique, mais lugubre entama un chant dans l'ombre des arbres :

« _Et la mort t'emporte_

_Sale rougeoyant cloporte_

_De la mort tu passeras la porte_

_Et la mort t'emporte_ »

Puis une voix d'homme continua, avec un air encore plus lugubre venant également de l'ombre :

« _Lâche créature si cacochyme_

_Tout espoir se lime_

_De par ma lame ton corps sera lamelles infimes_

_Lâche créature si cacochyme_ »

La voix féminine reprit en s'approchant :

« _Pourquoi résister?_

_Ta mort sera si fêtée_

_Très chers alliés du dragon condamné, au loin partez!_

_Pourquoi résister?_ »

Link se jeta plus loin, accoté sur le ventre de la dragonne.

La femme avança. Elle avait la peau pâle, des habits noirs, de longs cheveux noirs (NDA : émo style à droite!) et deux grandes ailes membraneuses noires dans le dos. Elle regarda la dragonne dans les yeux. Des yeux rouges, comme le sang. D'une voix dure, elle murmura aussi rapidement que le guitariste de _DragonForce_ joue de la guitare :

- _Tkgfdasssoyt_.

DracoDream prit la forme moitié dragonne, moitié humaine. Elle n'avait toutefois pas la force de bouger. La femme approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

- N'aie pas peur, ma toute petite, je veux seulement t'épargner des souffrance inutiles, la berça-t-elle en sortant un poignard à la lame noircie de sa besace.

Trop faible pour réagir, DracoDream ferma les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Juste avant que le poignard ne tranche la gorge de la dragonfloorz, une ombre blanche empêcha la mort du véritardagon.

La tête de la femme sauta de son corps et roula plus loin, un rictus mauvais imprimé sur le visage. L'homme sauta pour trancher la jeune fille en deux quand l'ombre repassa et lui tordit le cou comme à une poupée de chiffon. Puis, le corps se fracassa contre un arbre. L'ombre disparu alors dans les bois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un loup blanc comme la neige s'approcha de la jeune fille et frotta doucement son museau contre la joue de la dragonfloorz. Il venait de la même direction par laquelle l'ombre était disparue. Une voix, qui sonnait comme un écho leur adressa la parole :

- _Mon nom est Lumi, le gardien de cette partie de la forêt. Je suis un ami du Grand Arbre Mojo. Les déesses m'ont désigné pour vous protéger et m'ont également donné l'ordre de léguer ma place de gardien de cette parcelle de forêt au Grand arbre Mojo. _

Link comprit avec étonnement que la voix était celle du loup qui tourna gracieusement son regard saphir vers lui, se prosternant avec tout autant de grâce.

- _Link, Héros du Temps, Héros Loup, Bête aux yeux saphirs…_

Link protesta vivement en rougissant sous tant d'éloges :

- Tout ça, c'est du passé ! Maintenant que Midona est partie, il m'est impossible de me transformer !

Lumi paru amusé des paroles du héros. Il releva les yeux et déclara, encore amusé :

- _Ça c'est ce que tu crois. Tu n'es pas hylien. Personne ne sait de quel peuple tu fais partie._ _Pas même du Ihmiset Susien Valossa _[Trad. : Peuple des loups lumière. Je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une idée de comment ça se prononce.]_. On ne sait même pas pourquoi te transformer en loup est en ton pouvoir._

Link tomba à la renverse sous l'effet de ces révélations.

- _Mais, gardons cela entre nous_, dit Lumi, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Parlant de Rag'Zan, il arriva par la voix des airs.

- 'Tain de merde! Me refais plus jamais ça, compris?! cria le grand blond en descendant de Flammy en se dirigeant vers lui. J'ai cru que t'étais mort!

Link lui répondit, avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, comme si son frère allait dire qu'elle était condamnée :

- Avant de m'engueuler, tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à DracoDream!

Le Dragon Tamer se tourna vers la dragonfloorz, se dirigea vers elle et se pencha sur la blessée.

Après un court examen, il déclara :

- Sa blessure n'est pas mortelle, quoique j'ai l'impression qu'elle est plutôt grave. Pour les ailes, les os brisés sont superficiels : les dragons et les dragonfloorzs sont faits pour guérir rapidement.

Link se sentit de plus en plus coupable.

- On va attendre d'être au château… J'ai pas mes affaires, lâcha Rag'Zan en s'approchant de Link.

Le Dragon Tamer attrapa soudainement le bras gauche du héros qui lâcha un cri de douleur.

- T'ES CON OU QUOI?! vociféra le héros. ÇA FAIT MAL, CRÉTIN!

Son frère attendit avec l'expression souriante habituelle de Kenshin que la tempête verte se calme avant de déclarer, tout sourire :

- J'avais raison, ton bras est cassé. T'as des côtes cassées et d'autres fêlées aussi.

- J'avais remarqué, grommela le héros. Dis Lumi, si tu es là pour nous protéger, tu me protèges surtout de lui, compris ?!

Rag'Zan tourna la tête vers le loup.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, ce clebs ? demanda Rag'Zan, arrogant.

- _Je suis ici pour protéger Link et DracoDream. Faites attention à vos paroles, Rag'Zan._

Un tout petit loup gris apparut et regarda Lumi en disant, d'une voix enfantine, comme un écho :

- _Lumi-okja_ [NDA : okja : terme désignant la supériorité dans la langue Ihmiset susien valossa],_ vous m'aviez dit de venir vous rejoindre pour mon apprentissage, eh, bien je suis là !_

- _C'est exact, Niouk-jkasï _[NDA : terme qui sert à désigner les enfants en apprentissage dans la langue I. S. V]_. Mais, vois-tu, tu arrives comme un cheveu sur la soupe_, lui répondit gentiment le loup blanc.

Le louveteau se retira entre les buisson, pendant que Rag'Zan faisait une atèle à son petit frère sous la surveillance de Lumi.

Le Dragon Tamer aida ensuite Link à monter sur la grande selle de Flammy puis il s'envola, très bas, la dragonne prit précautionneusement la dragonfloorz entre ses serres et s'envola à la vitesse lumière vers la ville. Les loups restèrent dans la forêt, les surveillant du regard.

_Parce que mon dentier est pas stéréo_

Zelda avait été retenue dans la mairie de la ville, au grand soulagement des autres. Le doc' soignait Link et DracoDream, tandis que les autres attendaient dehors.

- Pétard, souffla Linky à l'adresse de Rag'Zan, je vais te tuer, Rag'Zan, et comptes sur moi tu vas souffrir.

Pauvre Rag' ! Tous le pensaient que c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée! Bref, il se retira dans la cour et soigna les pattes blessées de Flammy.

- _Tu n'as pas à te sentir si coupable,_ lui dit Flammy.

- Dis ça aux autres !

Dans un coin, un chien courait après des papillons.

- Ils croient que c'est moi qui ai proposé d'aller voler…

- _Mais ce n'est pas toi ! Tu as…_

Une voix au loin beugla :

- OH NON!!! C'EST _INNACEPTABLE_! JE VAIS LA FAIRE PENDRE!!! DÉCAPITÉE ET BASTA!!! DÉBARASSÉS DE CETTE FOUTUE FILLE À _PROBLÈMES_!!! ELLE NE FAIT QUE _RAMENER LES EMMERDES_ ET ELLE BLESSE LINK EN PLUS!!!

- _Je crois que Zelda est arrivée_, gloussa Flammy.

- On va la suivre, je crois qu'il va y avoir de l'action.

La princesse continua de crier jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devant la porte de l'infirmerie, sur laquelle elle cogna et tambourina en pleurant pour Link tout en maudissant en maudissant DracoDream.

Quand le héros vêtu de vert – dans ce cas-ci de blanc - ouvrit la porte, la jeune hylienne se jeta sur lui en écrasant son bras blessé. Il cria sur Zelda qui couru en pleurant jusqu'à sa chambre (NDA : Zelda fait très pouf-fangirl).

Sol-Lua proposa son aide à son très cher Link, pour se relever et il accepta avec grand plaisir. Puis il la sera précautionneusement dans ses bras.

- Sol, je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tant de soucis, murmura doucement le héros à son oreille.

Et, une lueur doucement heureuse dans ses yeux rouges, elle lui répondit :

- Ça, je le savais déjà… mais jamais je ne me lasserai de te l'entendre dire…

_Attention tout le monde, y a une question !!_

Link, Dark-Link, DracoDream, Rag'Zan et Linky faisait une petite ballade en bateau sur le lac Hylia. Link et son frère ramaient, tandis que les autres parlaient et le héros se joignait de temps à autre à la conversation.

- Au fait, de qui vous parlez ? demanda Rag'Zan.

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire et le grand blond fit une moue incompréhensive.

Le canot arrêta lentement son sillage et s'immobilisa en balançant d'un côté et le l'autre.

DracoDream cessa alors de rire, puis elle s'écria avant de continuer à rigoler:

- C'est vrai ! T'es nouveau toi !

- Dans quoi ? demanda à nouveau le Dragon Tamer.

Reprenant tous leur calme, Link lui expliqua :

- Dans ses fictions. Ils parlaient de l'auteure.

Rag'Zan se gratta le crâne :

- Et c'est qui cette auteure ? Et c'est quoi une fiction?

Linky prit le relais :

- De un : une fiction, c'est une histoire sur un sujet qui n'est pas à l'auteur. Et l'auteure de celle-ci – enfin, son émissaire, elle n'a que des pouvoirs mineurs -, elle s'appel Kaïm.

- Bon, et elle ressemble à quoi ? questionna le grand blond, intrigué.

DracoDream s'approcha et pointa une silhouette sur le rivage brumeux :

- Justement, la voilà !

Au moment où ils accostèrent, un monstre zora (NDA : comme dans ALTTP) jaillit de l'eau et Link le tua sans problèmes. Il s'approcha d'une jeune fille assise sur le bord de l'eau où un parchemin, une plume et un encrier magique étaient posés près d'elle.

- Non mais?! Ça va pas la tête ?! rugi-t-il contre elle.

- Je voulais voir tes réflexes, dit une jolie voix de jeune femme.

Elle détourna alors la tête, et Rag'Zan n'en crut pas ses yeux : déjà que de dos, ce qu'il voyait était magnifique, mais là, ce visage était certainement le plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais vu ! Fin, délicat et légèrement bronzé, deux yeux verts émeraudes, de très longs cheveux roux brun, raidis au fer et un bandeau à longues plumes colorées les traversants. Un tatouage bleu saphir sur la joue droite ajoutait sa touche d'originalité, parfaitement tracé, par des mains habiles. Des oreilles d'elfes, peut-être faites par les déesses elles-mêmes, ornait chaque côté de son magnifique visage.

Une longue tunique de velours sans manches faite à la main, par des elfes, rouge rubis, avec des broderies d'argent et d'or et laissant entrevoir une longue jambe à la peau légèrement bronzée également.

Pour terminer ce portrait magnifique, de longues bottes, fines et élégantes, presque identiques à celles de Link, quoique _elf hand made _modèle pour femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon frère ? demanda Link en regardant alternativement le grand blond qui bavait et l'elfe.

En se levant gracieusement, Kaïm répondit :

- Mais rien ! Je n'ai même pas recommencé à écrire !

Link regarda le parchemin jauni, encore vierge, hocha la tête puis soupira.

Le petit groupe parla longtemps et marcha tout autant, Rag'Zan se faisant silencieux, puisqu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

Kaïm, malgré ses allures princières, était plutôt fofolle et très blagueuse : trois fois en une heure, elle avait prit son parchemin et sa plume de Labrador-Ailé (NDA : plume magique provenant des ailes de mon grand frère!) et avait griffonné quelque chose pour arracher à Dark-Link soit des compliments, soit un bisou sur la joue. Link y avait aussi eu droit, mais seulement une fois. Rag'Zan était bien jaloux.

C'est alors que Floppy apparut, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, également celui de Kaïm.

- Qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi?! demanda le Labrador-Ailé en regardant l'auteure.

- Woops! Je pense que tu t'es trompé d'histoire, Floppy-niichan!

Et l'auteure renvoya le labrador blond dans son monde à lui, c'est-à-dire Animaleria.

Quand la nuit tomba, l'elfe griffonna élégamment quelques mots sur son parchemin, retrempa sa plume aux couleurs de l'ivoire et termina sa phrase.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut relevé les yeux, une petite maison était apparue. Si petite, qu'on aurait à peine put être deux debout dedans!

- On ne va pas dormir là-dedans au moins? demanda Rag'Zan, la trouvant un peut grippe-sous.

Kaïm marmonna quelques mots d'accent québécois avant de commencer à marcher vers où ils dormiraient.

L'elfe débarra la porte, s'énervant après sa clé et la poigné, puis elle ouvrit la porte, et le grand blond fut complètement ébahi, contrairement aux autres.

Ce n'était pas la minuscule maison derrière la porte, mais un petit manoir!

Le plancher était fait de bois franc, les immenses escaliers de bois de hêtre, la rampe de chêne et le tapis de velours bleu, cachant les marches et paliers.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait l'immense cuisine à droite du hall d'entrer, où une marmite crépitant sur le feu de l'âtre exhalait une odeur ragoûtante. Le plancher de pierre, recouvert d'un tapis vert, un long comptoir, sur lequel était installé un grand évier, des ensembles de couteaux, fourchettes, cuillers etc.

À quelques mètre du feu, un vaisselier gardait gentiment assiettes, bols, soucoupe, verres, tasses et coupes.

Une armoire encastrée dans le mur de pierre maçonnée renfermait des bouteilles de vins d'au moins quinze générations, de la viande séchée, du poisson salé, du riz, de la salade et une foultitude d'autres aliments. À coté du vaisselier, il y avait une petite porte.

La salle à manger était grandiose, connectée par une grande arche à la cuisine, une longue table de quatre mètres de longs, longée par dix chaises de bois de bouleau, qui abordaient toutes un coussin avec un blason représentant un chien blond ailé.

Sur la table, une longue nappe centrale de velour vert parcourait tel un ruisseau le long de la table. Un chandelier d'or était disposé au centre de celle-ci.

À gauche du rez-de-chaussée, il y avait un salon, avec un énorme foyer où un feu ronflait, éclairant le tapis de velour vert émeraude également, un divan placé en diagonale au coin gauche supérieur du tapis semblait attendre nos amis pour leur offrir son confort. Une causeuse occupait l'autre coin supérieur du tapis et un fauteuil moelleux occupait la place la plus près du feu.

Un piano à queue, un violon, une flûte traversière, un ocarina et une foule d'autres instruments de musique étaient posés sur une longue table, sauf le piano bien sûr.

Il faisait relativement sombre dans cette pièce là, comparée au autres qu'ils avaient vues.

Au premier, on trouvait une multitude chambres exactement identiques, plus quelques-unes pour Dragon Tamer, qu'on appel « Tark'Mzed ».

Dans les chambres, on trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin en bois de cerisier, aux couvertures de velours vert avec le même symbole que sur les chaises, aux oreillers moelleux, verts également.

Des tables de chevets maçonnées dans le même bois, avec de jolies chandelles vertes sur des chandeliers d'argents et une commode en cerisier aussi pour ranger ses vêtements et effets personnels. Une tapisserie représentant un labrador ailé en uniforme d'étudiant japonais de cuir noir, peinte par un artiste très habile ornait les murs, représentant les exploits héroïques du chien.

La Tark'Mzed qu'occupait Rag'Zan était immense – comme toute les autres – puisqu'il fallait avoir assez de place pour y accueillir un dragon adulte. Un énorme matelas était placé près un grand trou dans le mur du fond, pour que le dragon puisse entrer et s'étendre de tout son long. Un large bol de métal était posé près du matelas pour y mettre de la viande et une écuelle toute aussi grande était près du bol.

Outre le mobilier pour les dragons, il y avait exactement le même mobilier pour humains.

La seule chose qui changeait dans les détails de la tapisserie était une languette pour refermer le trou, sur laquelle il fallait tirer pour obstruer la cavité.

- C'est…, déclara Rag'Zan, ébahi les mots lui manquant.

- Magnifique, superbe, extraordinaire etc., etc. et etc.? soupirèrent les autres.

Le grand blond s'exclama :

- Comment vous faîtes pour rester de marbre?

Et Kaïm répondit de sa voix mélodieuse, charmant Rag'Zan au passage :

- Ils ont tous vécu ici lors d'une panne d'idées, et c'est ce qui arrive. Bienvenu au manoir Panne-D'idées, Rag'Zan!

- Au moins on n'est pas avec... marmotta Link, mécontent avant de continuer, tout dégoûté : _elle_...

N'ayant rien entendu, la jeune elfe se dirigea vers la cuisine suivie des autres qui se mirent tous à table, attendant la bouffe de l'auteure.

Rag'Zan n'était pas au bout de ses surprises : les assiettes, bols, verres, coupes etc. planèrent pour atterrir doucement devant les places occupées.

Après une heure de cuisine intensive et de vagues de chaleur venant de la cuisine, la jeune auteure marcha vers eux, la nourriture lévitant autour d'elle et allant se placer dans les assiettes de chacun.

- Hum, du bon rosebeef! s'exclama DracoDream en humant avec appétit le morceau de viande bien cuit.

Et ensuite tout le monde s'exclama en chœur :

- Bon appétit!

Puis ils mangèrent avec appétit.

Rag'Zan n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles, ni ses papilles gustatives. Comment une seule personne pouvait faire tout ça? Il mit ses questions de coté et décida de profiter de la soirée.

Après le repas, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon. La lumière s'alluma dès que Kaïm eut écrit que cela arriverait.

Ils jouèrent ensuite un peu de musique, Link avec son ocarina, DracoDream sur le piano, Dark avec la flûte et l'auteure prit son violon et sa voix.

Elle commença donc à chanter une chanson dans une langue inconnue.

La soirée passa très rapidement. Vers minuit, Rag'Zan appela Flammy et lui montra là où ils logeraient quelques temps.

- _Ici je pourrais bouger aisément_, déclara la dragonne en se couchant, exténuée d'avoir fait un si long vol.

Flammy n'avait tout de même que cinq ans, elle n'était pas encore adulte, et il lui faudrait encore plus de quinze pour l'être. Mais avec la taille qu'elle avait présentement, plusieurs aurait cru voir une dragonne adulte. Pourtant, elle grandirait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint cet âge et un dragon grandit à une vitesse assez incroyable! Déjà à deux mois, Flammy lui arrivait à la taille - outre le cou et la tête, dont la gueule lui mordait les oreilles.

Et la journée se termina. Une journée de fou, pensa Rag'Zan avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Pas tant que ça comparée à la prochaine…

Le lendemain, le Dragon Tamer s'était réveillé plutôt tard. Il n'avait pas manqué le déjeuner, puisque tous les autres étaient assis à table et mangeaient de délicieuses crêpes.

Tous sauf Kaïm qui n'était pas là.

- Elle est où? demanda-t-il.

- Dans le jardin, répondit Link, du tac au tac. Pour y aller, tu passes par la cuisine.

Et Rag'Zan se rendit dans ce fameux jardin…

C'était le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Un gazon coupé court, d'un vert profond et impeccable, des milliers de pétales de cerisier sur le sol et voletant dans les airs. D'énormes pots à fleurs en marbres traînaient çà et là, un gazébo (NDA : aucune idée de comment décrire ce truc!) de métal noir avec une bâche de feuille de cerisier faisait de l'ombre sur des chaises et une table d'extérieur en bois de cerisier, toujours avec le même coussin vert marqué du blason. Plusieurs fontaines représentant des dragons marins crachant de une eau cristalline étaient placées çà et là dans le jardin.

Un étang, du quel partait un petit ruisseau qui serpentait de par et à travers le jardin, d'un bleu turquoise, enjambé par un petit pont de béton en arc.

Kaïm était justement assise de l'autre coté du pont avec des amis, pour le moins étranges…

Trois chats et un chien qui se tenaient debout, sur leurs pattes arrière.

Le premier chat était petit, tout blanc avec une tache grise sur le front et sur la queue, de grands yeux vert pâle et de grandes oreilles blanches.

Le chaton portait un poncho rouge avec un capuchon qui pendait derrière lui par-dessus un tricot gris avec un jean bleu gris et des baskets jaunes et fushia. Une longue queue touffue avec quelques poils gris vers le bout complétait le portrait.

L'autre, une chatte noire au cheveux roses et au oreilles de la même couleur avait de jolis yeux oranges-jaunes habitaient ses paupières aux longs cils. Un manteau de cuir blanc avec des lignes roses par-dessus une camisole décolleté rose bonbon et une jupe de cuir blanche constituaient ses habits et des bottes de cuir blanc complétaient le tout.

Le dernier était un chat gris, habillé d'un habit de Ninja hylien (NDA : comme Sheik), dont les bandages pour cacher le visage traînaient sur ses épaules solides et son cou. La capuche pendait dans son dos. Il avait un joli visage, avec des yeux jaunes, fins en amandes, très sérieux mais qui s'attendrissaient un peu à la vue de la jeune chatte qui se collait contre lui. Des oreilles de chats grises, un peu abîmées, bougeaient au moindre frémissement de l'air, laissant supposer une ouïe extrêmement sensible. Une longue queue, retenue par un tissu très serré, se balançait derrière lui.

Le chien blond avait des mèches de cheveux qui ne cessait de retomber devant ses yeux d'émeraudes et portait un uniforme d'étudiant nippon de cuir noir, des baskets noires et blanches et un bracelet en or à la patte droite. Une dague dorée décorée d'ailes et un bouclier affichant toujours le blason étaient accrochés à son dos, attendant patiemment un combat…

Une queue de labrador fouettait l'air derrière lui et des oreilles tombantes de labrador finissaient le portrait.

Il toussota pour se faire remarquer. L'elfe se tourna et s'exclama joyeusement :

- Oh, Rag'Zan!

Le jeune homme rougit puis dit en tournant la tête :

- Bah… Je voulais que… que…

La jeune elfe était fortement intriguée. Il se décida à continuer pour ne pas passer pour un crétin :

- Je voulais que tu me fasses visiter le jardin…

Il n'aurait pas pu rougir plus que ça! Cela amusait beaucoup Kaïm, qui sourit bêtement.

- Euh, Kaï, demanda la chatte noire, tu pourrais nous dire ce que t'avais à nous dire?

L'auteure expliqua sommairement au trois chats et au chien, comment faire trois ou quatre trucs, des techniques etc.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé, elle attrapa un Darkrai euh… le bras de Rag'Zan et elle marcha avec lui en lui montrant un peu l'immense jardin.

À un moment ils aboutirent devant un bosquet fleuri. De jolies fleurs aux pétales turquoise et au pistil à découvert orange jaune se balançaient aux grés des vents. Les fleurs ressemblaient à un mélange de tulipe et d'ibiscus et elles répandaient dans l'air une douce odeur sucrée.

- Ces fleurs-là sont comestibles, expliqua Kaïm. C'est incroyable comme elles sont bonnes!

Curieux, Rag'Zan en arracha une et la goba d'un coup. Il se sentit alors un peu bizarre et son guide semblait plutôt inquiète.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il.

- Les fleurs d'Ilézian sont seulement comestibles pour les elfes!

Le Dragon Tamer s'affola, mais il fut arrêté par Kaïm qui lui appuya doucement derrière l'oreille gauche et instantanément il se sentit bien mieux.

- Si on fait vite, rien n'arrive, déclara l'elfe avec un sourire radieux.

Rag'Zan rougit fortement, la bouche un peu ouverte, un regard un peu ahuri sur le visage.

La jeune elfe continuait de sourire, un sourire radieusement contagieux, tellement qu'il sourit lui aussi d'un sourire radieux (NDA : c'est encore dommage que vous soyez pas dans ma tête, parce là c'est trop mimi comme scène avec les pétales de cerisiers qui tombent au sol… C'est comme un anime qui défile dans ma tête, je sais, je suis un peu bizarre).

Il entendit une clochette tinter. Le son venait du collier de Kaïm! Un espèce de ruban rouge où était accroché une jolie clochette de chat (NDA : ou de 'tit lapinet de pâques Lindtt!) ornait désormais le gracieux cou de l'elfe.

Sortant de sa transe, le blond demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui me serait arrivé si tu n'avais rien fait?

- Oh, rien de bien ne grave! Juste une peste pustuleuse noire, puis un assèchement complet de la gorge, puis… - elle eut un petit rire gêné - ça c'est spécifique au mecs, les tu-sais-quoi tombent en causant d'horrible souffrance.

Rag'Zan ravala difficilement sa salive, puis il s'exclama :

- Heureusement que tu es là!

Toujours souriante, la jeune fille rentra dans le manoir, le laissant vaquer à ses rêveries.

Pas tout à fait des rêveries disons! Il se posait bien des questions sur la nature de ses sentiments à l'égard de l'elfe, amour ou amourette? Ou tout simplement l'effet du charme magique qui émanait d'elle?

Quoi que ce fut, il était bien certain d'une chose : il aimait Kaïm. Et le pourpre qui lui rongeait les joues à chaque fois qu'elle était dans le coin, était une preuve plutôt bien fondée.

En fait, Kaïm n'était pas retournée à l'intérieur, elle était assise près du bord sablonneux de l'étang et… elle pleurait.

Mais pourquoi? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle pleure!

Il y'en avait bien une : son frère. Le chien blond en uniforme de lycéen japonais. Il était mort… il y avait si longtemps, mais la blessure était restée si vive et fragile...

- Ça me torture de le voir le battre et souffrir, sanglota-t-elle. Et tout ça… pour conserver un souvenir d'une vie parallèle!

Elle pleura longuement sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Pensant à Salem-La-Minouche, de lui elle avait fait un chat-ninja et un monstre, Umbrae-La-Noire d'elle, elle avait fait une sorcière puissante et belle comme la nuit dont elle abhorrait les couleurs, Flocon-De-Neige, elle avait fait de lui un protecteur acharné de celle qu'il aimait. Et enfin, Floppy, le seul chien de la bande, mais dont le courage surpassait largement la taille (Salem étant un petit peu plus grand que lui) et l'envergure de ses ailes soyeuses.

- Le plus grand des héros des mondes, s'emporta-t-elle ironiquement de rire en pleurant.

Puis elle continua dans ses délires fous d'auteure détraquée. (NDA : Pour ceux qui s'ennuient des dérapages du sujet, dès que possible j'en fait un de quinze lignes!).

Après près de trois heures, Rag'Zan décida de venir la voir rire et pleurer. Ça lui donnait tout un drôle de « _feeling_ » comme quand dans son ancienne vie dans le monde des humains au Québec qu'il rentrait dans le « _screen_ » (moustiquaire) ou la porte patio, le même qu'il ressentait quand il démarrait sa voiture et qu'elle l'était déjà (NDA : je DEVAIS mettre ça.).

Elle faisait franchement pitié à voir!

- Merde, Rag'Zan va aller lui parler! s'exclama Link en regardant son frère.

- Peut-être pas, il est à 15 mètres d'elle, et elle ne bouge pas, commenta Linky.

Rag'Zan s'approcha à pas feutrés de la jeune fille hystérique, hystérie provoquée par la tristesse d'un coeur brisé et d'une âme perdue loin dans le désert du désespoir.

- Va-t'en, lui dit-elle ses paroles étouffées par ses sanglots, lorsqu'il fut à quinze pas d'elle. Laisse-moi tranquille je t'ai rien demandé.

Sans l'écouter le garçon s'approcha à cinq pas. Elle se mit alors à hurler, comme si elle avait horriblement mal, tout en continuant à pleurer comme une madeleine :

- VA-T'EN!!! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS!

Une ombre de folie passa dans son regard, une folie meurtrière, aussi féroce que les coups du batteur de Led-Zeppelin (NDA : j'adore ce groupe).

- T'es sourd?! rugit-elle douloureusement à nouveau, son corps changeant de forme. Va-t'en, Rag'Zan!

Sans écouter les mise en garde de l'auteure qui continuait, Rag'Zan approcha, mais il fut envoyé à vingt-cinq mètres plus loin, frappé par une patte écailleuse.

Sur le balcon, tous regardaient avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de compréhension.

Kaïm voulait être seule durant ses moments de folie, tristes cicatrices des horribles drames de son existence et c'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient changer de forme.

Rag'Zan était amoureux, il voulait l'aider et ils étaient tous rongés par le pré sentiment qu'il serait soi grièvement blessé, soi tué par l'auteure.

- Quel con! s'exclama Link. Mais laisse la tranquille!

Rag'Zan se releva, essuya le fin filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche, puis il recommença son manège pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que la créature la plus légendaire qui soi pour les Dragonfloorz prenne forme : le Dragon-Garou.

_Dans la mythologie Drakelienne, les Garous sont des bêtes mi-hommes mi-animaux. Ils peuvent être de n'importe quel animal. Ils sont craints et vénérés, en tant qu'ennemis, ils sont mortels pour leurs adversaires à un contre un. Mais en tant qu'alliés, ils sont extrêmement fiables et fidèles à leurs paroles. _

_Il existe façons de devenir Garou. La première est d'avoir été engendré par une mère humaine et un père animal, et la deuxième, il est extrêmement rare de voir – et encore plus de survivre à leurs rencontres – des Garous métamorphosés de cette manière. Sous le coup d'un désespoir, d'une peine, en outre une blessure de l'âme, le choc fait qu'ils doivent réservé au moins deux heures de leur journée à être seuls et à ne pas éprouver une émotion plus violente que celle ayant déclanché leur état, sinon, ils sont incontrôlables. On sait qu'il est possible de soigner la deuxième forme, mais comment faire, les recherches piétinent._

Revenons en à nos deux énergumènes…

L'Auteure arborait maintenant des plaques écailleuses parcouraient sa peau çà et là, des ailes de chauve-souris lui sortaient du dos et des yeux rouges sang où seule la folie restait avait remplacés les yeux verts émeraudes qu'il avait vus.

Le blond lui, était dans un état lamentable, les manches de sa tenue de Dragon Tamer étaient en lambeaux, ses avant-bras saignaient et lui faisait atrocement mal à chaque nouveaux coups de la puissante queue de la Garou.

- Heureusement que l'énergie d'un Dragon-Garou s'écoule vite, souffla Dark.

DracoDream se retourna et s'esclaffa nerveusement :

- Heureusement?! Si elle perd toute son énergie, elle meurt!

Puis elle tourna à nouveau les talons, et Dark s'écrasa.

Rag'Zan continuait à avancer, une chance pour lui, tout essoufflé qu'il était, le Dragon-Garou haletait comme un loup dans le désert.

Appuyée sur ses genoux, elle regardait le sol, ses larmes s'écrasant sur l'herbe.

- Pour la dernière fois, supplia une voix gutturale toujours secouée de sanglots toujours plus violents, va-t'en Rag'Zan…

Au lieu d'obéir, le blond s'agenouilla devant elle, à sa différence, il se tenait croit, une main sur une cuisse, l'autre tendue vers le visage de Kaïm. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux cramoisis soyeux de la jeune elfe, puis, voyant une légère différence dans son énergie – une douceur d'enfant naïve si triste qu'elle aurait fait pleurer le plus méchant des hommes, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie avant lorsqu'il était près d'elle -, le grand blond la serra soudainement dans ses bras meurtris avec douceur et respect.

- Toi aussi…, commença-t-il, les larmes coulant également sur ses joues maculées de boue et de sang, près de son oreille. Toi aussi on t'a arraché ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour toi, et par ta propre bêtise, hein?

Soudain, les yeux rouges perdirent leurs éclats et reprirent leurs teintes naturelles, et doucement, les écailles tombèrent au sol et plus aucune trace de colère ne resta.

Les deux amis tombèrent sur le côté, Rag'Zan n'ayant même plus la force de se tenir droit. Kaïm semblait dans les vapes, ses yeux d'émeraudes affichant une expression de béatitude, comme si elle avait fait une croix sur quelque chose qui la tourmentait depuis fort longtemps et ses lèvres rosies formaient un petit sourire heureux.

Rag'Zan en profita une deuxième fois en passant une main dans la chevelure de l'elfe, heureux d'avoir enfin fait quelque chose de bien. Ses bras lui faisaient affreusement mal, mais il n'en avait cure, il pouvait enfin fermer les yeux, sous le regard bienveillant de ses amis.

_Woh, c'était pas ça les gars, tout le monde se cramponne !!_

Rag'Zan dormait comme un bien heureux dans la Tark'Mzed, près de Flammy qui ronronnait comme un énorme chat, ses écailles dorées brillant comme une montagne d'or.

Dès que Kaïm entra, la créature leva ses yeux de saphirs vers elle. Elle grogna gentiment à son égard, sans être méchante, juste quelques reproches.

Elle s'assit sur le lit de velour vert et regarda le Dragon Tamer. Il dormait comme un bébé.

- _Tu sais, hier il m'a parlé de ce qui s'était passé lorsque j'étais partie à la chasse._

- Je suis désolée.

La dragonne releva la tête, qu'elle avait baissée car elle n'espérait pas entendre ces mots-là. Elle déposa sa gueule sur le lit près de son maître.

- Tu lui diras lorsqu'il se réveillera, dit Kaïm avant de partir.

Un grognement répondit avec simplicité. Puis, le souffle chaud de Flammy envahit la pièce et les autres.

_C'est pour ça le microscope_

- Hé, Kaïm, demanda la voix de DracoDream de derrière la porte, je peux entrer?

- Hn.

La dragonfloorz entra et trouva l'auteure devant sa fenêtre en train de regarder le creux de sa main, qui était pâle, comme la mort.

- Je rêve ou tu pâlis de jour en jour depuis… depuis ce qui est arrivé?

L'auteure leva les yeux vers elle. Effectivement, elle était toute pâle, frissonnait et avait les traits tirés. En plus de son épaisse tunique mauve, elle avait une épaisse cape de velour noir et malgré tout, elle frissonnait.

Elle s'enfermait de plus en plus souvent, et ses crises de folies avaient gravement, dramatiquement, drastiquement, malheureusement empirées depuis que Rag'Zan avait fait l'idiot en voulant l'aider.

- Tu ne rêves pas.

DracoDream regarda le sol, puis l'auteure ajouta, toujours plongée dans sa contemplation :

- Une blessure, c'est parfois si profond qu'elle ne cicatrise que de l'extérieur, l'intérieur ne guérit jamais complètement.

- Tu penses à ton frère, hein?

- Plus que jamais, répondit son amie dans un soupir nostalgique.

La dragonfloorz soupira, puis la tira doucement par le bras en disant joyeusement :

- Allez viens! On va aller regarder le coucher de soleil, ça va te remonter le moral, surtout si on y va avec Dark, nan?

- DracoDream, je suis sûr que toi, ton rôle seras capitale dans l'histoire d'Hyrule, mettre un point à l'ancien conflit des dragonfloorz et des Hyliens, c'est ton rôle, dit l'elfe, répétant ce qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'elle s'étaient rencontrées.

La jeune fille se mit à rire, puis elle déclara malicieusement :

- Allez, cesses de raconter des salades et ramènes ton cul dans le salon!

Ce qu'elle fit. Les mecs n'étant pas là – ils étaient partis à la chasse et Rag'Zan volait avec Flammy, tandis que les autres caracolaient avec un cheval -, elles pouvaient potiner sur leurs compagnons. Kaïm n'avait que Link et surtout Dark-Link à la bouche et DracoDream ne savait prononcer que Linky…

À un moment, DracoDream commença une anecdote, puis à la fin, elle souffla :

- Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire!

- Raconte pour voir.

Et la dragonfloorz lui raconta en détail l'épisode avec Italisio, la cruauté, la bonté, le malheur, la souffrance…

Et l'auteure l'écoutait en prenant des notes avec sa plume, levant parfois la tête ou seulement les yeux.

_Ces médias qui ont une allure si magique_

_Comment définir la joie qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant? Elle voyait DracoDream devant elle, et Linky, mais également Link et deux autres dont elle ignorait le nom._

_- Bah, cesse donc de faire cette tête Max! Je t'avais promis, nan? Et je tiens mes promesses! lui dit en souriant son amie. _

_Trop heureuse pour parler, la dragonfloorz des mers se jeta sur ses deux amis en pleurant, comme à son habitude (NDA : bien sûr, la vrai personne qui a ce surnom n'a pas cette habitude. Vraiment pas!)._

_Une fois la crise passée, elle les pria de lui expliquer un peu. Elle apprit alors que la jeune fille avec les oreilles de renard s'appelait Sol-Lua – aussi qu'elle était la petite amie de Link - et que le grand blond, un prénommé Rag'Zan, était le grand frère de Link et également un Dragon Tamer. Ils lui racontèrent toute l'histoire, mais elle était si heureuse que même s'ils lui avaient raconté une recette de tarte à la crème, elle n'aurait pas fait la différence._

_Au crépuscule, les autres de la bande voulaient voir la ville, alors Linky fut leur guide, tandis que les deux amies allaient dur le bord de la falaise, près du village – maintenant magiquement reconstruit -, quand DracoDream proposa quelque chose d'étrange :_

_- Tu veux voler?_

_- Je dirais pas non, répondit son amie._

_Elle l'attrapa par la main et se jeta de la falaise. Max avait complètement confiance en sa meilleure amie, et les deux jeunes filles jubilaient de plaisir. _

_À cinq cent mètres du sol, DracoDream afficha une expression paniquée, jura, puis cria :_

_- Ça marche pas! Je ne peux me transformer!_

_Les larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de la dragonfloorz des mers. Elles allaient… mourir?_

_- Tu ne mourras pas par ma faute! cria la véritardagon._

_Elle tourbillonna sur elle-même, la rapprochant du sol, puis elle lança Max vers le haut de la falaise. Un torrent de larmes coula sur le visage de la châtaine en remontant vers la montagne. _

_« Je vais la perdre… pour toujours!? » _

_Ses larmes tombaient sur le visage de son amie, qui souriait. Elle était parvenue à se transformer, mais trop tard…_

_DracoDream n'avait pas lancé assez fort, alors Max cru retomber, mais elle fut rattrapée par le col de son chandail par un dragon… rouge et bleu… comme elle. _

_« C'est DracoDream… Ça ne peut être qu'elle… », pensa-t-elle._

_Puis, un darktagon surgit de nulle part et attaqua la dragonne rouge. Le dragon noir passa sur le dos de la dragonne et cessa de battre des ailes, la charge étant trop lourde, les deux créatures et la jeune dragonfloorz s'écrasèrent de tous leurs poids._

Max s'éveilla en sueur, puis pleura en pensant que jamais elle ne reverrait sa meilleure amie. Vous savez, ces rêves qu'on croit si réel, mais en faite, ils ne sont que le fruit de la peur et de l'imagination, ces rêves qu'on ne voudrait pas faire, comme les rêves desquels on ne veut jamais se réveiller…

- T'as fait un cauchemar? demanda une petite voix sur sa gauche.

C'était Sarihanne. La petite tenait sa peluche entre ses bras, la regardant d'un œil compréhensif.

- Oui. J'ai rêvé… Et en quoi ça te regarde?!

- J't'ai entendue marmonner et aussi pleurer dans ton sommeil.

Max regarda à gauche. Embarrassée, par le fait qu'elle ait parlé pendant qu'elle dormait.

- Tu peux me raconter, je dirai rien, promis.

Et ainsi, Max se vida le coeur de ses tourments, à l'oreille attentive de sa jeune sœur.

_Tiens, béké-bobo !!_

À leur arrivée, les mecs, tous sales, complètement crevés et également bredouilles, allèrent direct dans le salon s'asseoir sur le canapé fraîchement lavé par les deux filles qui avaient passé la journée à astiquer de fond en comble le poussiéreux manoir qu'il ait l'air d'une chambre d'adolescent.

Les garçons riaient plutôt fort, et Dark n'était pas timide, comme la plupart du temps, il était plutôt… le vrai Dark-Link, arrogant, orgueilleux, mystérieux et trop beau (NDA : Fais pas ton jaloux Eragon!

Eragon (fait semblant qu'elle divague, mais bouillonne de jalousie à l'intérieur) : Pff…! Oh et ferme la!

SG : J'ai encore gagné!).

Rag'Zan racontait comment il avait chassé une horde de Raoyenns, de petites créatures ailées semblables à des condors, mais dont le corps ressemblait plutôt à un dragon des mer feuillu.

- Et là, je vois une énorme bande de Raoyenns*, alors je fonce, mais ces sales oiseaux m'ont tous échappé! Mais j'ai presque réussi à en attraper deux.

- Cesse de raconter des âneries, t'es nul à la chasse, Dragon Tamer ou pas! rétorqua Link en riant.

Kaïm entra dans le salon, un chiffon serré dans une de ses mains pâles.

- Hé, les gars vous…

Elle venait de remarquer que Rag'Zan était également tourné vers elle, comme tous les autres. Elle l'avait entendu parler, mais elle espérait qu'il ne se retourne pas.

- Le… levez-vous du… du canapé, on… on vient de le laver et… et vous... vous êtes tous sales! dit-elle en s'en allant dans un léger froissement de cape.

La bande se releva et prit la direction du jardin, où ils prirent place dans l'herbe, regardant le coucher de soleil.

- Vous avez remarqué que SG est plutôt pâle ces derniers jours? demanda Rag'Zan au autre.

- À ce rythme-là, blagua Link, dans quelques jours, elle dépassera Dark dans la pâleur!

La plaisanterie déclancha le rire des autres, pendant quelques minutes puis, le noiraud prit la parole une fois le calme retombé :

- Tu sais Rag'Zan, c'est à cause de toi, si elle fais ça.

Un lourd silence plana sur le groupe.

- De quoi tu parles? demanda le blond en riant nerveusement.

- Ne fais pas semblant! s'exclama Linky. Tu sais très bien, lorsque tu l'as approchée, quand elle se transformait!

Rag'Zan se renfrogna, puis il retourna à l'intérieur en traînant les pieds et en grommelant. Il n'avait pas remarqué que depuis l'incident, son amie semblait indisposée à lui parler, qu'il lui parle – il l'était lui-même, d'ailleurs -, et même, d'être dans la même pièce que lui et qu'il la regarde!

Il avait d'abord cru que c'était seulement de la gêne, mais il avait tord, elle s'enfermait toujours dans sa chambre, et évitait toujours de dialoguer avec lui.

Il ne voulait pas trop parler avec elle non plus d'ailleurs. Leur relation était devenue très ambiguë, et Rag'Zan se disait qu'il pouvait carrément oublier son espoir de demander à l'elfe de devenir sa copine.

- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça… pensa-t-il tout haut en entrant dans la Tark'Mzed.

_Ils ont mis des micros sur mes paupières !!_

Durant la nuit, le Dragon Tamer fut réveillé par des cris provenant du jardin.

Ce n'était pas des cris de détresses, mais bien des cris de dragons fantômes. Il se leva et alla voir dans le jardin, tout illuminé.

Non, pas un dragon fantôme… un Roi Dragon (NDA : comme un dragon d'Orient, mais avec des écailles d'ivoires ou d'or et beaucoup plus gros avec des griffes et des dents en or ou en argent) flottait tranquillement sur l'étang, où son aura bleutée se reflétait. Sur son dos, était assis un chien blond, en tout point identique au labrador qu'il avait vu la première fois qu'il était venu dans le jardin.

Il descendit du dragon, et se dirigea vers Kaïm, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Mais juste avant qu'il n'ait pu adresser un seul mot à l'elfe, le chien darda son regard fier et glacé d'émeraude sur le Dragon Tamer avant de simplement dire :

- _Veritas odium parit_.

Puis d'un geste néanmoins simple mais impressionnant du bout de son épée, le labrador le plaqua au sol, contre un pan de mur recouvert de lierres grimpants du manoir.

Kaïm ne semblait avoir aucunes idées de la gravité de cette situation et ainsi elle avançait dans le lagon, toujours plus profondément, mouillant ainsi sa longue et somptueuse tunique de nuit de velours vert.

Avec une expression sadique digne d'un puissant démon tout droit sorti du _Jigoku _[l'enfer], le labrador trancha légèrement la gorge du Dragon Tamer, juste assez pour lui donner trois heures à vivre, avant d'arracher son masque.

Il n'y avait qu'une masse sombre avec un œil rouge à droite, qui respirait le mal et une odeur de pourriture insupportable.

- _Vae victis e vade in pace !_ déclara ironiquement l'inconnu, le blessant de plus en plus physiquement et psychologiquement en lui faisant voir des images horribles dans sa tête.

Puis il planta son poignard au manche sombre dans la main gauche du grand blond, lui arrachant un horrible cri de douleur. Puis, son ennemi disparu et le dragon également, dans un éclat de poussière d'étoiles.

Il arracha l'arme de sa main et marcha laborieusement vers le lac, malgré toutes ses blessures.

Celle qu'il aimait allait bientôt se noyer dans l'étang et lui mourir… C'était si injuste… Il sentait que ses blessures ne lui permettraient pas de tenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

Puis, soudainement, la jeune elfe cessa de se diriger vers la mort, et s'en retourna vers le bord de l'étang pour y tomber gracieusement, telle une plume dans le vent...

Rag'Zan se précipita sur elle et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'était même pas humide.

Poussé par une force surnaturelle, il embrassa tendrement la jeune fille, sans aucune gêne, mais plutôt un sentiment de bien-être et de bonheur confus, comme si c'était son premier baiser, alors qu'il avait embrassé plus de fille en une année que Miroku (NDA : mon préféré dans Inu-Yasha parce qu'il me fait trop marrer! Il est très pervers et il demande toujours à toutes les jolies filles qu'il voit si elles veulent porter un de ses enfants! Heureusement que Sango est là!) n'avait demander à de femmes de porter ses enfants dans toutes sa vie... Non… c'était son _premier vrai_ baiser, les autres, ce n'était que des amourettes, des relations passagères. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien…

À son grand étonnement, l'elfe se réveilla et répondit à son baiser. Puis, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, l'Auteure se leva, regarda vers le ciel et dit ces mots exacts :

- _Vedi, vedi Rag'Zan, e poi muori…_

À cet instant exact, l'elfe se retourna alors qu'il expirait son dernier souffle. Son regard était celui d'un assassin, effrayant, fou mais surtout, vide. Vide. Tel le néant... mais empli d'un désespoir si profond...

_Oh shit !! Le chum de la coquerelle !!_

Le grand blond s'éveilla en sursaut de cet étrange rêve… Sur la passerelle – l'étage du n'étant composé que d'une passerelle et quelques portes -, il entendait Kaïm et DracoDream parler sur un ton inquiet, mais il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elles disaient. Il les entendait très bien car sa porte était mal fermée, mais elles ne parlaient ni en Hylien, ni en aucune langue de sa connaissance – et d'ailleurs il en connaissait plusieurs, mais il ne savait en lire aucune (NDA : illettré à 100%! XD).

Pour éviter toute incompréhension de votre part, prenez vos dicos, et rendez-vous à la page des expressions en latin! La plupart se trouvent dans le dico 2004.

- _Credo quia absurdum_.

- _Alae jacta est_, lui répondit la dragonfloorz. _Exempli gratia_…

Le garçon cessa d'écouter et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit, et sa chambre était plongée dans le noir. Rag'Zan s'aperçu que depuis son réveil, il n'avait pas respiré. Il essaya donc, mais sa gorge le faisait souffrir, comme si elle ne pouvait plus garder d'air. Il porta un doigt à sa gorge avec difficulté : elle était tranchée, juste une profonde et courte entaille. Cela n'avait-il pas été qu'un simple rêve, toutefois bien étrange? Il ne pouvait plus du tout respirer et ses draps et édredons étaient tous poisseux de sang…

Soudain, l'auteure entra en ordonnant :

- _Fiat lux!_

Et toutes les chandelles s'enflammèrent toutes seules. DracoDream entra ensuite et les deux filles découvrirent l'état du garçon.

L'elfe s'approcha du garçon et posa sa main à la peau douce sur le cou du jeune homme et répéta un psaume elfique (NDA : les elfes parlent le latin, le japonais, l'allemand, le grec, l'anglais etc.), commençant lentement et doucement, mais à la fin elle finit par presque crier :

« _In saecula saeculorum_

_In medias res_

_Ite diis pladuit_

_In articulo mortis_

_Horresco referens_

_Errare humanum est_

_Gratis pro Deo_

_Hoc erat in votis_

_In hoc signo vinces_

_Mehr litch!_

_Momento, homo, quia pulvis es et in pulverem reverteris_

_Mors ultima ratio_

_Perinde ac cadaver_

_In fine »_

La blessure mortelle se résorba et l'elfe tomba par derrière, mais heureusement, elle tomba sur le derrière, toute essoufflée.

- J'ai dû mélanger deux psaumes elfes pour l'empêcher de crever, expliqua-t-elle à DracoDream qui était impressionnée par les pouvoirs de son amie.

La dragonfloorz aida ensuite l'elfe à se relever.

- Va chercher des compresses stériles, du désinfectant et des bandages, ça urge ! Et ramène Link !

Elle s'exécuta sans poser de question et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le matériel et l'hylien voulus, puis elle regarda, envieuse et impressionnée, l'elfe faire son diagnostic.

Tous les draps du lit étaient éparpillés sur le sol – sauf deux ou trois - et la vielle tunique de nuit du Dragon Tamer avait été envoyée sur le plancher, mais les draps restants recouvraient l'intimité du jeune homme (NDA : je ne suis pas méchante à ce point-là.

Naruto (trop fier de prouver le contraire): Avec Kib', si!

Moi : Bah, fallait mettre un peu d'action et du sang!

Naruto (encore plus fier) : Déjà au deuxième chapitre?

Moi (un peu gênée): Boucle-la, c'est pas nécessaire!

Naruto : Mais...

Moi : Le Seigneur a dit...

Naruto : Ben c'est juste que...

Moi (ennuyée) : Le Seigneur a dit ferme-la...

Tous les personnages de fictions que je fais en ce moment : Et nous sommes d'accord avec lui...).

Lorsque la dame elfique releva la tête, elle annonça un examen très peu réjouissant :

- À ce que je vois, il a une profonde entaille au niveau de l'abdomen, qui lui a sectionné l'estomac, les poumons et quelques autres organes; une main trouée; une plaie béante dans le haut du dos; une de ses cuisses a été entaillée sur le côté et enfin, la cerise sur le Sundae, respiration saccadée et battement de coeur irrégulier.

Link faisait un effort louable pour garder son calme. Malgré qu'il l'énerve de temps à autre, il aimait bien son frère.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?

- Pace que j'ai besoin de ta permission, répondit l'elfe, du tac au tac.

- Mais bien sûr que tu l'as ! souffla l'hylien, outré.

Sans aucune autre forme de procès, la jeune elfe se dirigea vers le corps mourant, effleura une blessure de ses doigts fins et délicats, le simple contact sembla avoir l'effet d'un baume apaisant sur les vilaines blessures du garçon, qui sourit.

Kaïm commença par appliquer du jus de citron elfique sur la plus grande plaie du Dragon Tamer, qui tressaillit au contact du liquide acide. Puis, elle applique au baume sur le contour de la plaie et ensuite elle glissa un doigt dans la plaie, ce qui eut pour effet de réparer les dommages internes. Elle pressa une large compresse sur le torse du jeune homme avant de l'entourer d'un fin bandage, puis d'un plus résistant pour serrer le tout, et elle demanda également l'aide de DracoDream pour tenir le jeune homme inconscient du temps qu'elle enroulait le tout derrière.

L'elfe passa ensuite à la main trouée, elle y versa encore une fois du jus de citron à foison, puis marmonna quelque chose en latin, et ensuite elle plaça une compresse de chaque côté avant d'enrouler la main dans un paquet de bandages.

Kaïm soigna ensuite l'immense blessure dans le haut du dos du garçon, avec du jus de citron, puis une grande compresse, et ensuite elle serrait avec les bandages.

Elle répéta ensuite avec la cuisse du jeune homme, sous les yeux attentifs de Link.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il faisait encore nuit, mais plus pour bien longtemps et Rag'Zan dormait d'un profond sommeil, de retour dans une vielle tunique de nuit qui avait jadis appartenu à un elfe de milieu sacrément aisé, tant sa décoration était magnifique et sa belle couleur bleue et des draps propres.

- Pfiooouuu… fit Kaïm, en finissant le travail en remontant l'édredon vert avec l'aide de DracoDream. C'est un - elle s'étira avant de continuer de parler - bon début...

- Commença, un bon début? s'étonna Link.

L'elfe rougit un peu, puis son visage s'empourpra violement. Elle ne leur avait jamais dis ça, pas même à DracoDream !

- Eh ben... mon père va venir et...

- Et ? s'impatienta Link.

L'auteure décida de tout lâcher d'un coup :

- C'est le roi des elfes et il vient avec ma mère !

Tous eurent une expression de stupeur. Elle leur avaient tous dit il y avait peu de temps que même son père et sa mère ne savait pas qu'elle était une Dragon-Garou.

- Ma sœur qui vient aussi, elle le sait pas non plus d'ailleurs.

- C'est qui cette sœur ? demanda DracoDream, anxieuse d'avoir une autre Mayanne à supporter.

La princesse soupira – un mélange de mécontentement et d'aise – avant de leur présenter sa sœur :

- Elle s'appel Karkwa. Elle a un demi-siècle de moins que moi, ce qui donne en apparence... J'ai dix-neuf ans en âge humain alors elle a... à peu près huit ans... Elle a les yeux bruns ou... brun-vert?

- On dirait que ça fait une paye que tu ne l'as pas vue !

L'auteure rit nerveusement en se tordant les mains.

- Ça oui ! Même pour une elfe immortelle ! Au moins 679 ans...

Les deux autres furent estomaqués par la longueur de la séparation de la jeune auteure avec son peuple.

DracoDream risqua une question :

- Et, c'est toi qui hérites du trône je suppose ?

- Oui... dans les règles..., commença encore plus nerveusement l'elfe comme si elle leur cachait quelque chose. Mais, papa a une santé de fer, et aucune guerre ou encore de complots ne se pointe à l'horizon... il gouverne très, très bien tu sais...

Link posa une question qui ne se posait pas, non jamais il ne fallait la poser, à un elfe, même si une grande amitié liait l'hylien et l'être des forêts :

- Et la capitale des elfes, où est-elle ?

Aussitôt, la dragonfloorz qui se tenait à côté de l'hylien lui décocha une grande claque derrière la tête puis elle lui marmonna quelques reproches.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est une très, très longue histoire, mais... Je peux quand même te révéler le nom de la capitale. C'est Ab ovo.

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla DracoDream. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende !

L'elfe éclata d'un rire cristallin avant de continuer :

- Pour vous, si, mais... les elfes ne sont-ils pas que de simples créatures des contes pour endormir les enfants?

Tous firent un sourire, avant de quitter la chambre. Sauf Kaïm, qui resta à côté du lit. Elle regarda le visage paisible du jeune homme et un sourire tendre passa sur le visage de la jeune fille qui se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front du Dragon Tamer avant de sortir dans le jardin, couvert de la rosée de l'aurore.

Elle pénétra dans l'immense forêt et marcha pendant de longues heures, avant de retrouver sa jolie clairière, où plusieurs couples de dragons sauvages avaient élus domicile et fait leurs nids. Les créatures s'exprimaient – enfin, celles en âges de le faire et celles qui balbutiaient leurs premiers mots – toutes en un latin poétique et complexe pour une personne normale, mais pas une princesse elfe élevée à l'ancienne manière des dragonfloorz et donc, en laissant le poupon dans une dragonnière – plaine où les dragons s'occupent de leurs petits -, car sa dynastie était celle des _Draco Aperto Libro_ (NDA : ça parait bizarre, mais les familles elfes de hauts rangs ont toujours trois mots latin ou autres dans leurs nom de famille, celui-ci veut dire « dragon à livre ouvert »), la plus grande dynastie elfique.

Elle s'installa sur un gros rocher et une dragonne orange et rouge s'approcha d'elle.

- Alors, te voilà, petite enfant... dit-elle.

- Oui. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues.

La dragonne prit un air moqueur.

- Tu dois vouloir te confier à quelqu'un pour venir ici !

L'elfe rit fébrilement, se tordant les mains avant de commencer :

- Oui, tu as raison, Néréide...

Et elle raconta tous les évènements des derniers jours à la dragonne qui l'avait recueillie quand elle était petite, quand elle devait apprendre à se débrouiller toute seule, à cette dragonne qu'elle considérait comme sa deuxième mère.

- Je vois..., fit la vielle dragonne, pensive. Alors, ce Rag'Zan, il me semble que c'est un prénom elfique, et aucun hylien n'est sensé le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as bien raison, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... Ses parents étaient sûrement très instruits !

La dragonne lui donna un petit coup de museau amical.

- Nous n'en savons rien, cesses de tirer des conclusions, Kaïmana!

La jeune elfe se tordait les mains, ce qui trahissait une certaine inquiétude chez elle.

- Kaïmana, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être comme ça !

La princesse poussa un long soupir nostalgique.

- Ça fait à peu près 680 ans qu'on ne m'a pas appelée ainsi... Tout le monde m'appel juste Kaïm... J'ai perdu l'habitude d'avoir un nom si... si noble.

La créature émit un son qui ressemblait à un rire très guttural. Puis, reprenant son calme, Néréide marcha vers son nid, un trou couvert de peau de cerf et de caribou et également de coquilles d'œufs cassées, y prit un de ses petits, tout frais sorti de l'œuf et marcha lentement vers l'elfe.

- Tu vois ce petit dragonneau, il est sans défense... comme toi à l'époque.

- C'est..., balbutia Kaïm, c'était il y a presque 700 ans! C'est vieux tout ça...

Lorsque le soleil fut dans le milieu de sa course, l'elfe quitta la dragonnière en saluant ses vieux amis, dont un jeune dragon, âgé de 200 ans (NDA : ça vous laisse imaginer jusqu'à quel âge un dragon vit) du nom de Ragnelaroch qu'elle connaissait bien. Il était dégourdi, vif, mais pas très résistant. Il faisait un gardien de nuit extraordinaire, parce qu'il mâchait des feuilles de café toute la journée.

Lorsqu'elle fut près du jardin, elle salua son ami dragon et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison, où elle trouva un Dark-Link encore tout endormi, les deux pieds sur la table qui bayait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Rag'Zan n'a pas l'air dans son assiette...

- Tu as raison...

L'elfe raconta tout au noiraud, qui bailla avant de dire :

- Quand quelqu'un près de moi fait un cauchemar, je peux voir son rêve...

Kaïm fit une moue incompréhensive. Elle savait que c'était possible... mais jamais elle ne se serait doutée que Dark le pourrait!

Il lui raconta le rêve, mais avec moins de détachement qu'à son habitude. Le rêve était horrible, mais ce n'était que la répercussion des pouvoirs démoniaques de ce démon.

- Est-ce que tu connais son nom? demanda-t-elle au noiraud.

- Oui, c'est Kuro... un truc du genre.

L'elfe eut un sourire si amusé, qu'il en avait l'air forcé, puis elle éclata de rire, en disant :

- Alors invincible n'est plus invincible!

***

Les parents et la petite sœur de l'elfe arrivèrent le soir de la discussion. La jeune elfe leur avait donc tous demandé d'être très polis et de ne pas trop s'approcher de sa sœur.

- Pourquoi? demanda Link.

- Tu verras.

Puis ils étaient entrés.

Le père de l'elfe était entré en premier.

- Mon nom est Kèdess, roi des elfes, se présenta-t-il.

Il portait une petite couronne sur le haut de sa tête, sur des cheveux grisonnants. Une barbe de quelques jours lui rongeait les joues et il portait une large cape de voyage.

- Et moi je suis son épouse, Rinoha.

La mère de Kaïm lui ressemblait beaucoup, avec les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux toutefois plus courts et sa peau basanée. Elle portait également une cape de voyage.

- Et moi, je suis Karkwa, ravie de faire votre connaissance, fit la petite sœur de l'auteure en faisant un clin d'œil à Link.

Elle avait des cheveux bien plus courts que sa sœur, blond foncé avec des reflets argentés et des yeux bleu foncés. Son visage lui donnait l'air d'avoir huit ans, mais elle devait en avoir bien plus et sur son front, reposait un petit diadème orné d'un rubis. Elle portait aussi une cape de voyage, mais elle avait également un petit foulard rouge.

L'héritière salua ses parents avec beaucoup de courtoisie et d'affection, mais lorsqu'elle se planta devant sa sœur, une expression ennuyée, un peu haineuse, apparu sur son joli visage.

- Bonjour... Karkwa, fit-elle en essayant de se montrer courtoise.

Ensuite, elle pria les autres de l'attendre dans le salon, puisqu'elle irait leur préparer un repas dans quelques minutes.

Une fois en haut, elle poussa doucement la porte de la Tark'Mzed. Rag'Zan dormait comme un bien heureux, mais elle avait eut l'étrange et subite envie de venir voir comment il allait. Était-ce imputable à la fébrilité qu'elle ressentait à cause de la visite de ses parents? Elle n'aurait pas pu le dire avec certitude, mais Rag'Zan avait fait naître en elle, avec son acharnement à essayer de devenir un de ses proches ami – et peut-être plus -, un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment.

Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés du lit et examina silencieusement le blessé. Il allait bien, à son grand soulagement.

Avant de retourner en bas dans ses cuisines, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du Dragon Tamer, qui eut un sourire inconscient de bonheur.

Pour une fois qu'elle était de bonne humeur, Kaïm fredonnait une petite chanson en cuisinant. Elle était de bonne humeur, plus que d'habitude. Elle avait décidé de sortir son vieux livre de recette et de leur mitonner un riz asiatique.

- Bon, rappelle-toi de tes cours de japonais... se dit-elle en commençant à lire la recette, toute écrite en japonais.

_On a mixé tout ça en fumant le tapis du salon_

Le repas fut servit et tous se pressèrent pour prendre place à table. Son père ne portait plus sa cape, comme sa mère et sa sœur. Le souverain était vêtu d'une riche tunique à manche large de couleur bleue, sa femme d'une robe médiévale rouge à broderies d'argent et sa sœur, d'une robe médiévale également, rose bonbon et blanche. Cette dernière s'était assise tout près de Link et essayait de le draguer en se prenant pour la plus belle chose qui fut de tous les temps.

- Alors, tu dis que tu as une petite amie? Elle n'est pas plus belle que moi, je suppose? demanda-t-elle vaniteusement, croyant avoir le charme infini de sa soeur.

Link ne savait pas quoi répondre et jeta un très bref regard suppliant à son amie qui comprit immédiatement et envoya une grande claque derrière la tête de sa sœur.

- Maman! cria la fillette, outrée.

La reine savait qu'il valait mieux la laisser faire, car ils étaient chez leur aînée et éventuellement, elle dictait les règles.

- Pourquoi tu m'as claquée? s'emporta Karkwa.

Sa sœur resta muette, en croisant les bras sur sa tunique de velours verte, dont le grand col retombait sur ses frêles épaules. Dans un excès de rage, la petite princesse essaya de gifler l'auteure, qui rattrapa sa petite main et lui serra un peu le poignet.

- Arrête, tu me fais mal!

Personne ne se mêla de cette petite altercation. Pas même les parents des princesses. Karkwa commença à pleurer et à hurler, en tirant sur sa petite main potelée, coincée dans celle plus gracieuse de sa sœur.

- ARRÊTE! hurla-t-elle en pleurant. LÂCHE-MOI!

L'héritière laissa sa sœur et alla s'asseoir en disant :

- Cesse d'embêter Link, petite sotte.

La fillette se renfrogna, mais cessa de draguer le héros, qui fut bien soulagé de ne plus avoir à l'entendre.

Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence, ils prirent la chemin du salon, excepté Dark, Linky et DracoDream qui allèrent directement au lit. Mais Karkwa qui, bien décidée à se venger, ne suivit pas ses parents vers le salon.

_Y sonne comme un plat de nouilles qui bouille_

La petite monta l'escalier jusqu'en haut. Elle n'était jamais venue dans le manoir de sa sœur et elle le trouvait grand comparé au sien (NDA : elles ont leur maison personnelles, mais Karkwa a des domestiques alors que Kaïm n'en a pas), ce qui la rendait jalouse. Elle remarqua une porte entrouverte et marcha vers elle. Une fois devant, elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit un jeune homme blessé, aux longs cheveux blonds qui dormait paisiblement.

Karkwa s'approcha de lui, le coeur palpitant de cette découverte. Avec sa taille d'enfant de neuf ans, elle ne voyait pas bien, alors sur la pointe des pieds, sur le bord du lit aux draps verts, elle observa le grand blond.

Il devait avoir la petite vingtaine, à la vue de son jeune visage. Il avait de très longs cheveux blonds comme l'or, attachés avec un petit ruban noir. Son cou était recouvert d'un bandage souillé de sang, comme sa main qui traînait près de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau! pensa la fillette. Maman et papa vont être surpris d'apprendre qu'il y a quelqu'un de son âge ici! »

Elle remarqua alors le grand trou dans le mur, par lequel une dragonne dorée venait d'entrer, un air féroce accroché à sa face, toutes dents dévoilées.

Sur le coup, elle fut si surprise, de plus, elle n'avait jamais vu de dragon, qu'elle hurla en tombant à la renverse.

En bas, Kaïm jura en accourant dans la chambre du Dragon Tamer, suivie de ses parents et de Link. Elle entra, et vit immédiatement Flammy, le cou allongé par-dessus son maître, grognant de méfiance envers la petite elfe effrayée.

L'auteure s'approcha de la dragonne, la rassura, puis se tourna vers Rag'Zan, qui ouvrit lentement ses yeux violets.

- Kaïm? Mais qu'est-ce...

Il toussa, élargissant la tâche rouge sur son cou. L'elfe effleura d'une main tendre le cou du garçon, qui se sentit aussitôt mieux.

Kèdess remarqua dans les yeux verts de sa fille, une tendresse plus qu'amicale les habitait, mais il se tût, ne voulant pas la vexer. Son épouse remarqua bien ce regard, qu'elle avait eut lorsqu'elle était jeune et amoureuse de son époux. Rinoha sourit, en regardant le dragon puis sa fille, devenue une jeune elfe belle comme le jour et enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur Rag'Zan, dont les yeux pourpres exprimait un bonheur sans égal.

- Ne parle pas et reste calme, sinon, je suis sûre que ton petit frangin va me tuer... si je ne m'occupe pas bien de toi!

Le jeune homme sourit et ferma les yeux avant de se rendormir. Kaïm souriait en le regardant, puis une fois qu'il fût profondément endormi, elle se tourna vers sa sœur, qui s'était relevée et dardait son regard d'argent empli de défi vers les yeux d'émeraudes de l'auteure, plein de reproches et d'une colère prête à éclater.

- On va régler ça dans le salon, dit-elle simplement en attrapant la petite main potelée de sa sœur.

Elle la tira jusqu'à la pièce chaleureuse et la somma de s'expliquer.

- Je voulais juste visiter! se défendit-elle.

- Bah ça non! rétorqua sa sœur, furibonde et pour la première fois en cinquante ans, complètement hors d'elle-même. Tu fouinais, petite menteuse!

- Et le dragon, il voulait le manger! Si j'aurais pas crié ton petit copain serait mort!

Elle eut droit à une autre claque derrière la tête, plus forte cette fois.

- C'est pas mon petit copain! ragea-t-elle en accentuant chacune des syllabes.

La fillette pleurait de rage et de honte de se faire sermonner par sa sœur qu'elle n'avait presque jamais vue de sa vie. Elle avait raté sa chance!

- Karkwa, tonna Kèdess avec autorité, maintenant, tu vas cesser de faire l'enfant, et puisque tu as dérangé ce jeune homme, tu va aller directement au lit. Rinoha...

La reine ne se fit pas prier et accompagna la fillette à une chambre, et posta devant la porte un garde d'air, créé par sa magie et retourna en bas.

_Qu'on chante ses tounes en fumant du gazon_

- Bon, explique nous ce qui s'est passé depuis ton départ d'Ab ovo, je te prie, demanda calmement son père.

L'elfe s'assit en soupirant, puis elle commença :

- Après la mort de mon frère – le premier Labrador-Ailé, mais ça tu le sais déjà -, j'ai quitté Ab ovo, comme tous le monde sait puis...

Elle raconta toute l'histoire, une histoire pour le moins longue, du tout début, en passant par le Dragon-Garou, le rêve de Rag'Zan (que Dark lui avait raconté) et enfin finir avec ce qui était advenu à cause de sa sœur.

- Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser partir... s'accusa son père.

- J'y ai pensé, dit-elle. Mais j'ai continué à marcher...

Ensuite, elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait assez de matériel pour soigner Rag'Zan. Toutefois, elle voulait revoir la cité des Elfes (et surtout la montrer à ses amis).

- Bien, alors, quand ton ami sera guéri, nous partirons...

Et donc, ils allèrent dormir un brin, car la route serait très longue...

_On dirait Shubaca qui s'est assis sur Bart Simpson_

Le groupe était sur la route, mené par le roi des elfes, flanqué de son épouse. Ils chuchotaient, en langue elfique, très bas. Assez près d'eux, la petite Karkwa caracolait sans trop leur faire attention.

Kaïm, recouverte d'une cape de voyage à capuchon, baissé en ce moment, était sur son cheval, ou plutôt sa licorne, nommée Behay. La créature avait une robe blanche et lisse, une longue crinière blanche. Elle trottait près de Flammy, qui marchait à pas feutrés les ailes le long du corps entre les arbres de l'immense forêt, Rag'Zan sur l'énorme selle, échangeant quelques mots avec la princesse.

Link avançait lentement, marchant aux côtés d'Épona, la tirant par la bride, en se demandant comment Sol-Lua allait et surtout, si Zelda n'avait pas remué ciel et terre pour le faire revenir au château.

Dark-Link s'était trouvé un cheval et il trottinait avec lassitude derrière eux.

Deux dragons, un rouge et un vert, volaient dans les airs, au-dessus de la mer d'arbres, en émettant cris, sifflement, feulement, grognement et gazouillis de joie.

Le vert était peu commun, un dragon céleste (ou tout simplement, un céleste), avec des bois et une énorme perle jaune dans la gueule. Il semblait aussi avoir du mal à voler, car il frôlait souvent les arbres de son ventre et fouettait presque quelqu'un en bas de sa longue queue, en tentant de remonter.

Le dragon rouge, quant à lui, était une véritable perle rare : un véritardagon. Il semblait être parfaitement en moyen de se déplacer dans les airs, et rattrapait souvent son ami céleste avec ses serres avant qu'il ne tombe et ne se blesse en tombant sur les arbres, non pas sans le sermonner avec un feulement réprobateur, qui se faisait répondre par un gémissement désolé et honteux.

Le céleste venait de remonter en manquant de faire tomber Kaïm, qui était à bout de patience.

- LINKY! hurla-t-elle, furieuse. FAIS ATTENTION, JE N'AI PAS DU TOUT ENVIE DE MOURIR DÉCAPITÉE PAR UN DRAGON QUI A DU MAL À VOLER!!!

Un gazouillis désolé retentit, suivit par un sifflement aigu de la part de DracoDream, essayant d'apprendre à son copain à voler. Ils parlaient surtout par la pensée, mais les deux dragonfloorzs discutaient également en faisant des sons que la gorge d'un dragon pouvait produire, de peur que quelqu'un ne capte leur discussion privée.

- Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter? feula le véritardagon.

- Mais j'essaie pourtant! siffla le céleste.

La dragonne rouge grogna à la manière d'un chat furibond, puis elle exécuta un _looping_, en rasant les arbres, puis remonta.

- Tu sais, gazouilla Linky, je ne vole pas de la même manière que toi.

En guise de réponse, il obtint un sifflement indigné et suraigu.

- Croyais-tu que je ne savais pas ça?! Je vais te dire la technique et tu te débrouilleras!

Le céleste lui donna un coup de museau affectueux, puis il grogna gentiment, pour dire « allez, dit moi la technique! ». La dragonne rouge décoda le message de son copain, elle lui dit :

- C'est tout simple, ondule simplement ton corps, en gardant les pattes sur le long du corps.

Puis les cris de joie reprirent du haut du ciel et ceux qui trottinaient en bas furent bien rassurés de savoir qu'ils avaient bien moins de chance de se faire fouetter dès lors.

_Chus toujours à côté de la traque_

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais ils continuaient d'avancer à la lumière des torches qu'ils avaient fabriquées magiquement. La voûte céleste était calme, sillonnée par Linky et DracoDream dans un silence des plus total.

Kaïm marchait à côtés de Behay, le coeur serré, nerveuse de se retrouver dans l'ombre effrayante des arbres. Elle avait d'autant plus peur qu'elle entendait des grognements et des ricanements en provenance des buissons environnants.

Un ricanement plus puissant se fit entendre, puis un loup à la robe brune et rousse avança lentement vers eux en ricanant et en salivant à la perspective d'un repas. Il fut suivi par d'autres, certains bruns, d'autres roux ou encore des noirs et des gris mais tous avaient un regard perdu, affamé et complètement fou. Ils ricanaient et bavaient devant de la chair humaine. En tout, ils étaient au moins dix-sept.

- Des Vadrouilleurs... souffla Kaïm, effrayée.

Elle sentit alors une main rassurante serrer la sienne. Elle se tourna, et vit Rag'Zan, souriant, épée à la main.

- N'ai pas peur, murmura-t-il tout doucement, je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal.

Les Vadrouilleurs se lancèrent sur les voyageurs. L'un d'eux, brun tacheté de gris eut la nuque brisée par les serres de Flammy, deux autres furent tranchés en deux par Link et Dark-Link, et Rag'Zan en égorgea quatre d'un coup, tenant toujours fermement la main de sa bien-aimée.

Linky descendit en flèche, puis remonta en tuant trois démons d'un coup de queue – involontaire –, ensuite, DracoDream piqua vers le sol, en attrapa un dans sa gueule, puis deux autres dans ses serres avant. Celui qui se débattait dans sa gueule, elle le lança vers le sol avec force, et les deux autres, leur brisa le cou.

Le Dragon Tamer était déjà fatigué, avec ses blessures encore pas tout à fait guéries, il avait du mal à bouger. Un des loups restant, à la robe tachée de sang se jeta sur lui. Kaïm leva tout de suite une main et ordonna :

- _Kaze_!

Un cascade de vent tourbillonnant sortit aussitôt de la paume de la jeune elfe, repoussant la créature qui s'écrasa sur un arbre, plus loin en hurlant. Le Vadrouilleur d'ébène retourna au sol, raide mort.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini son sort, la jeune fille replaça sa main dans celle du Dragon Tamer, qui lui sourit tendrement. Puis, elle soigna les blessures du garçon et sa mère s'occupa des autres.

Les derniers monstres regardèrent leurs compères, tous morts. Ils échangèrent quelques petites plaintes et glapissement avant de déguerpir dans les sous-bois.

- Dépêchons-nous avant qu'ils ne reviennent, ordonna Kèdess, La cité n'est plus très loin.

***

Le soir, ils établirent un petit campement, dans une clairière, près d'un ruisseau paisible. Tous dormaient à poings fermés. Mais pas Rag'Zan. Il était assis sur le bord de la rivière, regardant les étoiles s'y refléter.

- C'est la rivière Ramä, dit une charmante voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna. C'était bien Kaïm, encore plus belle à la lumière de la lune qu'à celle du Soleil. Il n'arriverait plus à cacher (NDA : cacher, oui... tu es très subtil, Rag'Zan!) ses sentiments encore bien longtemps, il devait lui dire, maintenant... mais il avait si peur qu'elle refuse...

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit timidement le Dragon Tamer. Mais pas ici...

Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu dans la forêt, entre les arbres tombés, morts et les buissons, mais restèrent près de la rivière, les Vadrouilleurs ayant une peur bleue de l'élément aqueux. Une fois à distance satisfaisante du campement, Rag'Zan commença à bafouiller, ne sachant que dire... il y parvint après plusieurs tentatives de formulations de phrases infructueuses :

- Kaïm... je... je t'aime... mais je comprends très bien que tes sentiments ne soient pas les mêmes que moi et que tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son discours, l'elfe l'embrassait tout doucement, romantiquement. Un baiser de feuilleton télé, mais il était vrai celui-là et rien ne pouvait truquer tout l'amour contenu dans le baiser de l'elfe.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Kaïm lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille :

- Ça te va comme réponse... mon amour?...

En guise de réponse, il l'embrassa tendrement, puis ils avancèrent à pas feutrés vers le campement, échangèrent un dernier baiser, puis ils retournèrent au lit, sans se douter qu'une petite peste avait tout vu.

***

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent à Ab ovo, la cité des elfes était impressionnante, semblable à la ville d'Hyrule, mais en plus grande, avec un château encore plus impressionnant (NDA : exactement comme Foncombe dans le seigneur des anneaux, mais en plus grand et immense), immaculé et cerclé d'immenses jardin. Ils se dirigèrent vers la demeure du roi des elfes, en passant par des rues peu achalandées.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le jardin fleuri, ils laissèrent chevaux et dragonne crapahuter dans l'immense jardin, puis pénétrèrent dans la grande demeure du roi.

***

Le soir venu, Kèdess annonça qu'il y aurait un grand bal pour fêter le retour de la princesse, ainsi tout le monde devrait être sur son trente et un. Ils n'auraient qu'à chercher dans la penderie de leur chambre respectives pour trouver ce qui leur plairait.

Rag'Zan avait donc passé tout l'après-midi à chercher quelque chose à se mettre qui lui confèrerait un peu plus d'élégance. Il avait finalement trouvé : une chemise noire à col romain, ornée de broderies dorées, des gants de cuir noir, un pantalon de style « pirate » et de grandes bottes de cuir noir.

Au moment de la soirée, il se rendit à la porte de la chambre de la princesse et cogna.

- Oui? demanda sa voix d'ange.

- C'est moi, Rag'Zan. Je peux entrer?

- Bien sûr!

Il entra et il la trouva en une magnifique robe de soie bleue sans manches ni bretelles, avec un nœud sur le coté. De petits chaussons noirs et un bracelet bleu au poignet gauche terminaient l'habillement de l'elfe. Quant à ses cheveux, ils flottaient au vent.

Il sortit de sa transe, puis regarda autour de lui. La chambre était plutôt petite, mais très jolie, le vert en dominante.

Au centre, il y avait un lit rond, avec la même literie que celle du manoir, surmonté d'un large rideau vert qui cachait presque tout le lit. Autour de ce dernier, il y avait une plate-forme de marbre blanc, cerclée un petit bassin d'eau claire, dont le fond était recouvert de sable et de trois perles dispersées çà et là dans le sable. Quelques pierres donnait accès à la plateforme du lit, d'autre menait à une grande penderie et le reste allait vers la porte.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, puis prit sa main et l'entraîna vers le jardin, où avait lieu le bal.

***

Link et Dark (NDA : j'ai presque rien à faire avec eux ces temps-ci... j'ai hâte de les faire agir un peu plus...) parlaient de choses et d'autres, n'ayant personne pour danser. DracoDream et Linky tournoyaient en riant et Karkwa était assise dans un coin avec ses copines, l'air bouseuse.

- Tu crois que ta sœur va venir avec le gars dont tu nous a parlé tout à l'heure? demanda Föryi, une petite elfe brune avec des yeux noirs.

- Bien sûr! grogna avidement la petite princesse. Elle va venir avec lui, je les ai vus s'embrasser hier!

Des ricanements mesquins s'élevèrent dans le petit groupe d'oies blanches de la princesse.

Quelques minutes après, Kaïm et Rag'Zan arrivèrent, main dans la main, et c'est à ce moment-là que le roi entama son discours :

- C'est avec joie que je vous annonce le retour de ma fille aînée parmi nous. Je vous demande de traiter ses invités avec le même respect que vous le faites lors des visites d'elfes d'autres cité, si ce n'est pas le cas, je devrai sévir. Mais je ne crois pas que j'aurai à le faire, mais bon, que les festivités commencent!

Des tables apparurent dans l'immense jardin intérieur, puis des assiettes remplies de victuailles se matérialisèrent et chacun pris place à une table. L'héritière demanda à ses compères de la suivre vers une plus grande table, celle du roi.

Elle prit place à la gauche de son père, et Rag'Zan prit la chaise près d'elle. La mère de l'elfe était assise à la droite du souverain et la petite sœur de sa bien-aimée avait la place à droite de la mère. Les autres prirent les places restantes.

Rag'Zan se sentait surveillé par les vieux elfes et tous les elfes de l'aĝe de Kaïm, qui avait déposé sa main sur la sienne. Il rougit un peu et baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné, Rag'Zan, tu es MON invité, dit haut et fort sa bien-aimée en regardant quelques elfes au regard des plus austères. Laisse moi te présenter quelques unes de mes _charmantes_ connaissances...

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans encombre, plutôt bien même. Mais la fin, malheureusement, aurait pu être bien mieux... La petite sœur de l'elfe prit l'énorme porte-voix conique de son père et commença à parler dedans :

- Bonjour chers elfes! Vous êtes tous venus ici pour revoirnotre_ charmante _princesse, Kaïm. Savez-vous ce que j'ai vu hier? Regardez le simple hylien à coté d'elle. Elle l'a... embrassé!

De timides rires amusés, expressions choquées ou encore stupéfaites s'élevèrent de la foule d'elfes. La fillette gloussait comme une hyène prête à déchirer sa proie.

- Mais pas un simple petit baiser sur la joue ou le front! Un long, une longue embrassade bien romantique à l'eau de rose!

Puis elle acheva sa proie du coup de grâce :

- Elle est amoureuse d'un simple Hylien... qui ne sait pas même lire!

L'hilarité générale se déclancha, qui fut tue par le roi, cramoisi de colère, regardant l'enfant comme s'il était Odin* et qu'il s'apprêtait à la foudroyer.

La princesse aînée quitta subitement le jardin en courant, en larmes et en proie à une crise pire que les précédentes, car ce jour-là marquait la fin de la malédiction du Garou sur elle.

L'elfe voulu se jeter dans la rivière qui passait dans l'autre partie de l'immensément grande cour, là, l'eau lui arrivant au milieu des mollets. Rag'Zan la rattrapa et lui agrippa fermement un bras pour l'en empêcher et la serra très fort contre lui, pour l'apaiser, en lui murmurant des mots doux, surtout couvert par les cris de douleurs à fendre l'âme du plus méchant des dieux du Mal.

La colère finit par s'apaiser, laissant sa victime sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Rag'Zan passa un bras derrière le dos de l'elfe et l'autre sous les genoux de sa bien-aimée. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, mais un attroupement s'était formé près des bosquets de fleurs de lin. Ils avaient tous l'air préoccupés par l'état de leur future souveraine.

- Laissez-moi passer... fit une voix qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus jeune que celle du Dragon Tamer. _Lisko_ [NDA : ce mot est un juron. C'est du finnois]! Vous avez entendu?! Laissez-moi passer!!

Un jeune elfe traversa la foule et se planta devant lui, un air hautin accroché au visage.

- Laisse-la moi, grogna-t-il entre ses dents, regardant Kaïm d'un regard inquiet, espèce de pervers...

L'elfe avait les cheveux noir brillant, des yeux gris pâle et une tunique bleu marin brodée d'argent. Il ne quittait pas Kaïm des yeux, dans lesquels on voyait bien qu'il avait une forte envie de se retrouver seul à seule avec la princesse.

- Pourquoi le ferai-je? demanda le grand blond, soucieux du sort de son amoure.

- Peuh! Pour qui tu te prend, grand « fendant »! C'est ma petite amie, alors bats les pattes, Agathe!

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi! commença Rag'Zan. Je...

La princesse ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle lança un regard désolé à l'elfe aux cheveux d'obsidienne avant de murmurer, au grand étonnement de tous :

- Désolée, Jehan, mais le feu est mort...

Puis elle referma les yeux. Le Dragon Tamer passa à travers la masse de gens, qui s'écartaient en jetant des regards inquiets à leur passage. L'elfe aux cheveux d'ébènes resta planté là longtemps après que tous eurent regagnés leur demeure. Il pleura longuement, puis se dirigea vers chez lui, décidé à en finir avec cette chienne de vie.

- _Vampyrii_, attend-moi...

***

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre de l'elfe, il posa Kaïm sur son lit, au centre de la pièce, et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de la princesse. Bien qu'elle portait une couronne, jamais elle n'aurait eu besoin d'en mettre une si elle venait à Hyrule : tout en elle respirait la royauté, la délicatesse, la beauté, la douceur... aucune femme en ce monde, pour lui, n'égalait la beauté de son amante.

Rag'Zan se laissa choir sur le bout du lit rond. Il observa longuement sa belle, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la princesse cadette et de la souveraine, seule du royaume à être meilleure en guérison que sa fille.

Elle examina avec attention la princesse, et soupira de soulagement après quelques minutes d'examen.

- Elle devrait s'en sortir. La dernière transformation d'un Garou sape toute l'énergie de la personne touchée.

Le Dragon Tamer était tellement soulagé. Mais Karkwa se demandait pourquoi sa sœur avait eu une telle réaction au lieu de la frapper. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa sœur dans un tel état de confusion et de détresse.

***

Lorsque Rag'Zan quitta la chambre de sa petite amie, il se faisait très tard et tout le monde était déjà aller quérir le réconfort de leurs draps de soie.

La lune était bien haute dans le ciel, tel un crochet tranchant. Les feuilles jaunies des mois d'automne commençaient à tomber et la nature s'endormait lentement. Un glapissement attira son attention vers la rivière, là où il se trouvait en fin d'après-midi.

Il avança lentement sur un petit sentier de terre noire, qu'il n'aurait jamais remarqué sans ce bruit. Il arriva au bout lorsque l'aube se levait paresseusement. Il cria de stupeur en voyant ce qu'il vit : un loup-garou.

La créature lui lança un regard épuisé, un de ses yeux avait été crevé, la paupière fermée par-dessus la plaie, et pleurait du sang qui tachait le pelage déjà complètement souillé de la bête et il dégoulinait de son sang et de celui d'un vieil ermite qui avait tenté de l'assassiner. Un canif couvert de sang était planté sur le sol. À voir les traces de sang et de cervelle sur les arbres à sa gauche, Rag'Zan déduit que le loup-garou avait écrasé la tête de sa pauvre victime contre un tronc d'arbre avec une force surhumaine.

Le loup-garou se trouvait sur une plage de galet, sur le bord d'une rivière à l'eau claire.

La pauvre créature souffrait horriblement, glapissant de douleur et geignant de souffrance. Le Dragon Tamer n'avait pas à chercher bien loin pour comprendre la douleur de la bête : un de ses bras avait été arraché et la plaie répandait un sang opaque sur les galets blancs de la plage.

- Tu en as assez vu, déclara le loup-garou d'une voix rêche. Réveille-toi, jeune homme.

***

Rag'Zan s'éveilla aux côtés de sa bien-aimée, qui le regardait en lui caressant doucement ses longs cheveux. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement (NDA : ça devient un peu osé... moins de 13 ans s'abstenir!

Eragon (mesquin) : Je vais chercher le pop-corn!

Moi (frustrée) : Oh, mais ta gueule! Va te louer un film p***o tant qu'à faire! Foutu pervers!

Eragon (taquine) : Mais tu aimes bien Miroku et Jiraya!

Moi : Mais toi, c'est parce que tu commence à me faire ch**r!) en l'attirant contre elle.

- Tu vas mieux? demanda le Dragon Tamer, inquiet de la santé de la jeune fille, brisant du même coup le baiser.

Comme réponse, elle lui offrit un baiser encore plus brûlant, plein de désir, avant de se séparer de lui et de le taquiner un brin :

- Allez! Je croyais que tu m'aimais!

- Mais bien sûr que je t'aime, murmura le garçon à son oreille en lui retirant sa robe bleue. Je t'aime même plus que tout au monde...

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, sans autre lumière que celle des énorme perle au fond de l'eau de la chambre, émettant une lumière tamisée et faible.

La princesse déboutonna la chemise du Dragon Tamer avant de s'en prendre doucement à la ceinture et au pantalon de son amoureux.

Puis, la passion prit le dessus de la raison, et la romance enveloppa la pièce d'une douce chaleur.

Baisers, étreintes et douceur peuplèrent cette nuit magique, sans que personne ne vienne les déranger. Ils oublièrent les tracas du monde, pour ne laisser que le bonheur de ce moment et leur amour en priorités.

Avant de s'endormir dans la douce chaleur des bras de son tendre amour, Kaïm entendit :

- Je t'aime...

Ce à quoi elle répondit simplement et sincèrement :

- Moi aussi, mon amour...

***

L'aurore se leva paresseusement sur Ab ovo, éclairant les deux amoureux qui dormaient paisiblement. Le garçon blond s'éveilla le premier, et regarda tendrement sa belle dormir, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Rag'Zan se leva et remit un peu de vêtement, puis il s'assit près de sa douce Kaïm. L'elfe ouvrit lentement les yeux et lui sourit tendrement. Elle se redressa et ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse.

Puis ils s'enlacèrent doucement. Le Dragon Tamer la regarda alors dans les yeux et dit :

- Kaïm, jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un comme toi. Si tu meurs, je ne pourrais plus vivre. Alors... dans deux heures, veux-tu bien me rejoindre près de là où tu as voulu te jeter à l'eau hier?

La jeune elfe déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon.

- Bien sûr.

La belle elfe se leva et marcha vers la penderie pour prendre une robe de nuit rose et rouge et autres accessoires féminin.

Rag'Zan se rendit là où il avait vu le loup-garou dans en rêve. Il y avait bel et bien été, mais il n'y était plus, car il ne restait que du sang séché. Le Dragon Tamer sentit alors une odeur de pourriture, celle qu'il avait sentie trois jours après de féroces combats pour atteindre Hyrule en partant d'Animaleria, toutefois beaucoup moins forte.

Il se retourna, et dévisagea un tronc d'arbre couvert de sang et de morceau de cervelle. Rag'Zan regarda un peu plus loin et découvrit un corps, en train de se faire dévorer par un Loup-garou*, portant une croix chrétienne à une chaîne.

La bête grogna, puis s'avança difficilement en raison de son bras manquant, en dardant son œil valide sur le jeune hylien qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Va-t'en, laisse moi tranquille, grogna la bête en retournant à son arrachage de tripes.

Sans se faire prier, le Dragon Tamer quitta l'endroit en marchant lentement.

Alors il entendit le Loup-garou cesser sa basse besogne pour se jeter sur lui, toutes dents dehors. Une chance pour lui que les loups-garous n'étaient que des damnés qui ne pouvaient pas transmettre leur malédiction.

La bête enfonça ses énormes crocs dans le bras droit du garçon, qu'il avait levé pour se protéger le visage, le faisant basculer par derrière. Le sang de son bras lui coulait dans le visage, ainsi que celui du moignon et de l'œil crevé de la créature.

Elle resserra ses crocs sur sa proie et la plaqua au sol de sa patte valide au long index qui caressait d'envie les joues tachées de sang du jeune hylien.

- Quelle naïveté... murmura-t-il en desserrant très légèrement les dents.

Le loup-garou lâcha Rag'Zan, puis il remordit avec tant de force qu'il lui fracassa complètement les os de l'avant-bras du jeune homme qui hurla de douleur. La créature se releva et fit mine de s'en aller, le Dragon Tamer se releva, mais ne fit pas plus de deux pas sur le sentier de terre noire avant que le loup-garou, dans un ricanement de plaisir sadique et de faim mêlés, lui sauta dessus et referma sa puissante mâchoire sur l'épaule gauche du garçon, écrasant du même coup la clavicule et les os l'entourant. Désireuse de briser et fracasser tous les os de ce lamentable garçon, la créature le plaqua sur la plage de galets. Le grand blond avait les cheveux dans l'eau froide.

Un sourire sardonique apparut sur la face de la bête, étirant hideusement ses affreux traits. Elle leva un poing et commença à frapper.

***

Une elfe apparut entre les arbres, empruntant le chemin de terre noir, suivie de trois garçons et d'une jeune fille. Elle s'arrêta net en apercevant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux verts : son amoureux encaissait des coups de pied dans les cotes par un loup-garou!

- RAG'ZAN! hurla-t-elle, folle de rage envers la créature.

Le Dragon Tamer leva les yeux vers elle, mais ne pouvant rien dire à cause de la douleur lancinante qui lui parcourait les cotes et son souffle coupé. Sa chemise était en lambeaux, complètement foutue, déchirée par-ci, tachée de boue par-là...

D'un mouvement de main, l'elfe fit apparaître un arc doré et une flèche argentée, puis elle sauta devant la créature avec agilité et fluidité. Ensuite, elle tint ces mots à la bête :

- Lâche-le.

La rivière était juste derrière elle, laissant un courant froid se frotter sur elle, la faisant frissonner. Le loup-garou se leva lentement, puis se jeta sur Kaïm en poussant un cri sauvage. Il ne la toucha toutefois presque pas : il l'envoya dans la profonde rivière, d'un simple coup de patte, glacée par ce temps.

L'elfe se débattit, affolée de se retrouver dans cette situation gênante. Un elfe perdant tous ses moyens une fois plongé dans l'eau froide, la princesse tenta de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour s'extirper de la morsure glacée de l'eau.

- RAG'ZAN! cria-t-elle, en tentant de nager, mais sans grand succès.

En l'entendant, le Dragon Tamer s'était relevé, malgré ses côtes brisées et ses blessures et s'était jeté à l'eau. Mais avant qu'il ne la rejoigne, elle avait déjà dérivé plus loin...

- FOUTU CON! cria Link, de la berge en mettant ses mains en porte-voix (NDA : décidément, Rag'Zan est vraiment bien dans son rôle de grand frangin).

- OCCUPEZ-VOUS DE CE MONSTRE, ON VOUS REJOINDRA! hurla le garçon pour couvrir le bruit de la rivière.

***

DracoDream et Linky s'étaient rendu à la cité pour avertir le souverain de la présence du loup-garou. En chemin, la jeune fille avait cessé de marcher en plein milieu de la rue.

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu? lui demanda Linky, pressé.

- Je pensais à Max... C'est comme chien pour elle (NDA : ça veut dire que c'est pas juste!)...

Le garçon parut très nostalgique, puis il attrapa sa copine par le poignet et l'entraîna vers le palais.

***

Rag'Zan nagea vers sa bien-aimée, qui commençait à s'épuiser à force de gesticuler dans tous les sens. L'elfe s'accrocha soudain à une grosse pierre dépassant à peine de la surface tumultueuse de la rivière. Elle s'y accrocha tel un enfant s'agrippe à la jupe de sa mère.

Ce geste arracha un sourire tendre au Dragon Tamer, qui nagea un peu plus vite vers son tendre amour, puis s'arrêta près d'elle. Il la serra doucement contre lui, mais elle ne lâcha pas la roche, de peur de les entraîner tous les deux dans le courant.

- Allez, lâche-la, je suis là, dit-il doucement.

Lentement, l'elfe laissa son perchoir et s'accrocha à son bien-aimé sauveur qui l'apporta doucement sur la rive de galets la plus proche qu'il trouva.

Sa petite amie ne voulait pas du tout le lâcher, même s'il était maintenant sur la terre ferme, elle s'accrochait à lui, comme un chat à un rideau tout neuf.

- Tu peux descendre, tu sais, dit-il calmement..

L'elfe resserra son étreinte, en gémissant de peur. Elle tremblait encore de peur. Le Dragon Tamer décida donc d'aller s'asseoir sur une grosse pierre à l'ombre d'un hêtre au feuillage orangé d'automne. Il commença à murmurer tout doucement des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille de sa douce, qui comprit lentement qu'elle était en sécurité.

À force de douces paroles et de réconfort, la princesse délaissa son amoureux et s'assit à côté de Rag'Zan. Elle se blottit contre lui et il passa un bras protecteur sur les épaules de l'elfe. Cette dernière ferma les yeux de bonheur et se colla un peu plus.

- Je vais appeler Flammy, elle saura nous trouver, murmura le grand blond, après quelques minutes de silence.

- Excellente idée, mon chéri!

Puis le garçon se concentra, et lança un appel à la dragonne, qui chassait la Racarihms à ce moment précis. La bête dorée rugit de mécontentement, mais aussi d'inquiétude.

« _Espèce d'idiot!_ hurla-t-elle (Rag'Zan se boucha les oreilles, même si la conversation se déroulait dans son esprit, il pouvait l'entendre avec ses oreilles) une fois qu'il lui eut conté toute l'histoire. _Je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention à ne pas trop t'éloigner de ta belle!_ »

« Je sais, je sais, mais je lui avait dit de venir me rejoindre et j'ai entendu le loup-garou et tu me connais, je suis allé voir ce que c'était... »

Flammy poussa un feulement indigné et poussa sa vitesse pour faire plus vite la morale à son maître.

***

Le Dragon Tamer inspecta minutieusement sa bien-aimée pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée ou hypothermique. Heureusement, la princesse n'avait que quelques égratignures, mais la morsure du froid la faisait encore trembler comme une feuille de chêne dans le vent d'automne.

Rag'Zan alluma donc un feu en attendant sa dragonne. Il s'assit en tailleur près des flammes et invita sa douce à venir se réchauffer dans ses bras.

Kaïm se serra donc contre Rag'Zan, et à leur grande surprise, moi, SG, j'arrivai sans trop se presser avec son pad et son _check-list_, un stylo à la main, fredonnant une chanson niaise :

- _Becycle jaune, becycle jaune, fait des wellés jusqu'au plafond..._

Puis je les remarquai, et tournai ma tête auréolée de cheveux châtains méchés blonds, surmontée d'une casquette avec la mention : « _LG3, plus qu'un barrage : une station hydro-électrique, un autre moyen de fourrer le peuple québécois_ », qui afficha soudainement une expression de joie :

- Bah, mais c'est Rag'Zan et Kaïm! Z'êtes-tu perdus?

La façon dont ils me regardaient en disait long, mais je choisis de ne leur parler un peu avant de reprendre la route pour rejoindre mon papounet chéri à LG3 :

- Alors, ça gazouille, les tourtereaux?

- Ouais, à part le fait qu'on soit coincé dans cette immense forêt sans savoir comment sortir... tout va très bien. Et toi, ça va? me répondit bêtement Rag'Zan.

Je leur expliquai que j'allai causer à mon papa chéri à LG3 pour lui rappeler de venir piquer sa tente samedi, et que j'avais décidé de prendre le chemin le plus court : passer par le Nunavut, pays des Inuits, et le _NewFoud Land _(Terre-Neuve et Labrador), contré des _newfis_ (NDA : un newfi, joke de québécois... genre). Mais, pour atteindre ces deux pays, je devais passer par Hyrule (NDA : de « _The Legend of Zelda_ » , x'D), l'Alagaësia (NDA : de « _L'Héritage_ »), Animaleria (NDA : copyright = moi), la Terre du Milieu (NDA : du « Seigneur des Anneaux »), le Monde d'Amos Daragon (NDA: D' « _Amos Daragon_ »), Erianigami (NDA : d' « _Au-delà de l'univers_ »), la France, Le Japon, en passant par un petit détour à Konoha, puis une courte balade dans les rues de Suna (NDA : les deux derniers proviennent de « Naruto ») puis aller à Montréal, et enfin traverser les Laurentides et prendre la Route du Nord. Sans oublier la traversé du Lac Saint-Jean, du Lac Doré, du lac des Piles, du lac Manicouagan puis le Lac Edward et une brève visite du Sanatorium de ce dernier, par après, passer par l'Académie Cross (NDA : Vampire Knight) et finalement, rendre visite à mon cousin consanguin de Laval (NDA : inventé =b). En somme, un voyage bien court pour une auteure qui a parcourut Hyrule de fond en comble et qui arrive à la fin de son voyage dans le pays des Hyliens.

- Je vois, frissonna Kaïm.

- Bah, moi je vous dit salut et pis je repars, parce qu'il faut que je sois à maison pour lundi, ça fait que bye-bye!

Et je reparti en chantonnant un air bien connu de mon pays natal : le pays des gelés de _winshirs_ (région Chibougamau/Chapais), juste à coté du royaume du bleuet (le lac Saint-Jean) dans la magnifique contrée du sirop d'érable :

- _... Quand y a poh d'horizons, à mes pieds y a un ravin pis j'en vois même poh l'fond,_ _si j'lèves mes deux mains, j'habite sur un plafond, à quoi bon un lendemain si c'est pour creuser plus profond?_._.. Escabeau, corde à canaux et un anneau assez haut... Hissez haut, hissez haut!... Et si jamais j'm'accrochais, ce s'rais à la vie, ou à un crochet?...._

Et ma voix se perdit peu à peu pendant que je marchai vers LG-3.

- Dis moi, dit Rag'Zan à Kaïm, elle est toujours comme _ça_?

- Oui, mais elle va voir son père, alors elle est plus joyeuse qu'à l'accoutumé.

Largué, Rag'Zan demanda des précisions.

- C'est une longue et très ennuyeuse histoire, qu'elle dit, alors elle ne me l'a jamais raconté...

Rag'Zan retourna s'asseoir près du feu et essaya de ne pas se laisser impressionner par cette première impression pour le moins... étrange. Sa petite amie se recolla sur lui, mais elle frissonnait encore, malgré qu'elle soit près du feu et colée au grand blond.

Le Dragon Tamer la prit donc sur ses genoux, mais elle continua à trembler de froid de tous ses gracieux membres.

- T'as toujours froid? s'étonna-t-il.

L'elfe hocha la tête et croisa les bras en tremblotant. L'hylien défit le nœud de sa cape et la glissa sur les épaules de sa belle, qui le regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Mais... toi? fit l'elfe, soucieuse de son amoureux. Tu vas avoir froid et...

Le Dragon Tamer la fit taire en la serrant tendrement contre lui.

- Mais non, tant que tu es là... je n'aurai jamais froid... murmura-t-il tout doucement à son oreille, presque sensuellement.

Puis ils s'étreignirent tendrement.

Au bout de trente minutes, la belle elfe dormait profondément au creux de ses bras. Il la déposa tout doucement par-terre, et commença à explorer les environs. Il ne trouva que des arbres. Il revint à la clairière, et s'assit près de sa bien-aimée.

Cette dernière se réveilla et demanda simplement et innocemment :

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, quand tu m'as demandé de te rejoindre?

Le garçon rougit terriblement, puis bafouilla :

- Ça... ça ne t'a... p... pas sorti de l'esprit, avec tous ces évènements-là?

Kaïm secoua négativement la tête. Elle lui expliqua :

- Les elfes n'oublient jamais rien, c'est pour cela que nous sommes souvent plus malheureux que vous.

- Je vois...

Il y eut un court silence.

- Alors, que voulais-tu me demander?

Après un soupir gêné, le Dragon Tamer lui avoua enfin :

- Je voulais... te demander si... tu voulais bien...

- Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot, ça te donne un air bizarre, se moqua sa petite amie.

Piqué au vif, Rag'Zan reprit son sérieux et reformula :

- Je voulais savoir si quand la paix sera revenue, tu voudrais bien unir ta vie à la mienne?

L'elfe sourit, puis elle serra son bien aimé dans ses bras, ensuite Kaïm répondit :

- Bien sûr... mais il serait préférable qu'on se marie le plus vite possible, au cas où... – sa gorge se serra un peu et elle retint difficilement ses larmes – tu ne reviendrais pas...

Le Dragon Tamer considéra les paroles de sa tendre moitié. Elle avait bien raison. Il la serra contre lui, pour la rassurer et se rassurer lui-même, puisqu'il avait tellement peur de la perdre...

***

Lorsque Flammy arriva, les deux tourtereaux s'étaient assoupis près du feu, collés l'un contre l'autre. La dragonne s'attendrit en les voyant ainsi, mais elle voulait passer le moins de temps possible dans cette forêt un peu trop sombre et serrée à son goût.

Elle tenta donc de réveiller gentiment son maître :

- _Lèves-toi, petit homme..._

Le Dragon Tamer ne bougea même. La dragonne feula d'agacement, ce jeune homme était très difficile à réveiller et elle détestait avoir à le faire. Elle changea donc son approche :

- _Lèves-toi, idiot! _

...

Sans effets. Elle eut une idée plutôt brillante :

- _Rag'Zan... Kaïm est partie..._

Cette fois-là, le garçon se releva d'un coup et regarda autour de lui, pour voir sa bien-aimée et... sa bien-aimée dragonne.

- Enfin! Te voilà! s'exclama-t-il. T'en as mis du temps!

- _Cesses de me faire la morale, veux-tu? _fit la dragonne, vexée. _Allez, monte et prend ta copine avec toi, crétin pas fini._

Rag'Zan prit sa dulcinée dans ses bras et la hissa sur la selle de Flammy avant de monter lui-même. Puis, il mit le cap vers le ciel, pour se repérer.

Il ne tarda pas à trouver la ville, toute illuminée par des flambeaux. Aussitôt, il obliqua vers cette dernière et se posa en douceur dans la cour du palais.

***

Le lendemain, Rag'Zan et Kaïm allèrent faire leur demande au roi. Le souverain resta longuement la tête penchée à regarder ses pieds et la base du trône.

- Le coeur a ses raisons que la raisons ignore, lui chuchota sa femme à son oreille, faisant sourire son conjoint.

Rinoha avait raison, mais les Helfs avaient souvent la manie de vouloir avoir de plus en plus de pouvoir. Il s'apprêtait à annoncer sa décision quand la mère de l'ancien fiancé de son aînée entra en catastrophe dans la salle, son poupon dans les bras.

- C'est Jehan!! s'affola-t-elle. Il est parti!

- Calmez-vous, Tâfha, dit Kèdess. Savez-vous où est-il parti?

Son regard se tourna alors vers Kaïm. Il contenait tellement de haine, qu'il fit trembler la princesse. La prêtresse (NDA : bah ouais... _girls power_ chez les elfes!!) déposa son fils par terre et se jeta sur la princesse, des larmes de rage roulant sur ses joues.

- ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE!! À CAUSE DE VOUS, MON FILS A FUGUÉ!

Rag'Zan se plaça devant sa bien-aimée et mit deux doigts dans le milieu du front de la femme hystérique, qui fut stoppée et dans sa rage, ne remarqua rien...

- Merci, mon chéri, souffla l'elfe.

Kèdess finit par raisonner Tâfha, après une heure de sermon, qui s'assit avec le souverain, dans le salon personnel de ce dernier, complètement abattue. Kaïm et Rag'Zan étaient présents, puisque la princesse héritière connaissait bien Jehan.

Elle avait passé sept cent ans en couple avec lui, alors elle connaissait bien ses manies et ses tics. C'était un jeune elfe au caractère bouillant, impétueux et qui se laissait facilement emporter.

- Je ne sais pas... hoqueta Tâfha, affalée sur la table. Il ne m'a rien dit, il est parti cette nuit... je n'ai trouvé qu'un lit vide ce matin... oh, seigneur...

Le roi hocha la tête puis se tourna vers sa fille.

- Tu dois savoir où il aime aller, quand il est triste, demanda son père, dont le regard disait que le moindre mensonge serait le bienvenu, au cas où elle ne saurait pas.

- Eh bien... il aimait se balader dans le Autiomaa (NDA : « Autiomaa » signifie « désert » en finnois) lorsqu'il était triste. Et je sais exactement où il se rend. Vous savez... le Vampyrii.

Rag'Zan déclara simplement, spontanément :

- Ben, allons le chercher alors!

Cette remarque fit éclater tout le monde de rire, même la mère éplorée.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux?! s'esclaffa le souverain.

- Bah si.

Les elfes cessèrent de rire.

- Rag'Zan... lui souffla Kaïm. Le Autiomaa est très dangereux, surtout la région du Vampyrii.

- Mais c'est ton ami, non? On devrait aller le chercher.

Elle fut forcée d'admettre que son petit copain avait raison... de toute manière, il ne voudrait pas revenir à moins que ce ne soit elle qui aille le chercher.

- C'est bon, céda-t-elle. Moi et les autres on va aller le chercher...

Kèdess prit un air surpris.

- Tu avais pourtant juré de ne jamais y retourner. C'est là où... bref, de toutes façons, ce garçon est plus têtu que la porte de la penderie de ta mère (NDA : comparaison venant de la vraie vie, parce que la porte coulissante de la penderie de ma maman n'arrêtait pas de débarquer de ses rails). Allez-y, mais faite bien attention à vous.

Il regarda Rag'Zan d'un regard insistant.

- Et vous, protégez bien ma fille.

- Comptez sur moi, je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal, répondit le Dragon Tamer en levant un pouce en l'air (NDA : comme Lee, pour ceux qui connaissent Naruto, mais en moins immonde et insignifiant).

***

Toute la troupe fut bien contente d'apprendre qu'elle allait enfin à nouveau reprendre la route. Avec une grande carte, Kaïm leur expliqua la disposition de la Suurten Metsä (NDA : ça veut dire «grande forêt» en finnois).

- Tout au Nord, c'est le Autiomaa, un désert de neige et de glace. Le Jään, un énorme glacier, (NDA : toujours en finnois, ça veut dire glace) en recouvre la majeure partie, mais à quelques endroits, on trouve de petits lacs avec des plaques de glace flottantes, très appréciées des Kulmahammas, des loups fantômes très rapides et passablement dangereux. Il y a aussi des vampires, donc attention. Et on peut aussi trouver des élévations du terrain... tout le monde ici connaît bien Hyrule, non? Eh bien, c'est presque pareil au Massif des Pics blanc, en beaucoup plus grand... Il y fait toujours au moins -30°C.

Puis, elle montra un endroit tout à l'est.

- Ça, c'est un portail, entouré d'un temple immense. Il rôde quelques meutes Vadrouilleurs dans ce coin-là.

Puis, pour finir, elle leur montra ce qui semblait être une grande plaine.

- Là, expliqua-t-elle, c'est la Plaine, dans laquelle est bâtie la ville où on se trouve. Sur notre route, il y aura quelques petits hameaux où on pourra dormir.

Kaïm regarda les autres puis demanda :

- Vous aimez dormir à la belle étoile? Parce qu'on va devoir le faire dans le Autiomaa... Questions?

Personne n'osa lever la main ou parler.

- Bien. Nous partirons demain matin, aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Soyez prêts.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie pour aller prendre un bon bain chaud, Link glissa à l'oreille de son frère :

- Elle dirige, celle-là.

Rag'Zan commença à se tordre les mains. Il devait bien leur dire, mais comment? Il prit la façon directe :

- Vous savez moi et Kaïm...

- Ouais, on sait, on sait, le coupa Dark-Link, maintenant déjanté. C'était pas subtile, la façon dont tu la regarde, que tu prononces son nom...

Et il se mit à rire de son rire tellement trop sexy. Rag'Zan était bien embarrassé par les regards amusés des autres.

- T'en fais pas, Kaïm n'est pas du genre à garder ses amours pour elle, dit DracoDream en sortant avec Linky.

Dark continuait à rire tout seul, alors le Dragon Tamer quitta la pièce pour aller rejoindre sa petite amie.

***

Rag'Zan dormait aux côtés de sa douce, Linky en faisait tout autant, alors que Link y rêvait. Dark avait cessé de rire en passant devant la porte de la chambre de son double lumineux. Il se promenait dans la ville, lorsqu'il entendit une elfe hurler :

- NON!! NE FAITES PAS ÇA!! LAISSEZ MOI PARTIR!!

Puis des cris et des pleurs remplirent la nuit. Il accouru vers l'endroit (NDA : que ça colle bien, « Cry of the Brave », de DragonForce...) d'où provenait les cris, pour assister à une scène qui le mit hors de lui : un elfe aux cheveux vert tentait de forcer une pauvre demoiselle à assouvir ses bas instincts. « Même les elfes ne sont pas parfaits... », pensa-t-il. Sans réfléchir, il envoya l'elfe valser plus loin, en hurlant :

- COMMENT T'OSES FAIRE ÇA?!! SALE CON!!

Ledit sale con se sauva, laissant Darky seul avec l'elfe, apeurée.

- Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

À la vue de l'elfe, il regretta de s'être tourné. Non pas qu'elle soit hideuse, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vue de sa vie, mais sa robe pauvre était toute déchirée, ses beaux yeux bleu clair comme une chute d'eau pure affolés et remplis de larmes, ses cheveux argentés en bataille et son corps à la peau pâle et sale lui firent pitié.

- Tu vas bien? Tu peux répondre, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Je ne ta ferais pas de mal.

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle ne lui tendit même pas la main. Sans crier gare, il entendit une vois qu'il connaissait bien dire allègrement :

- Yo~!

Il se retourna et remarqua Rag'Zan, qui arrivait tranquillement. Aussitôt, la jeune fille se jeta sur lui pour se cacher de Dark-Link, qui en fut blessé.

- Houlà, tout doux, demoiselle~! J'ai pratiquement la bague au doigt avec ma douce étoile à moi~! Dis donc, Darky, elle n'a pas confiance en toi du tout!! C'est sûr qu'avec l'énergie que tu dégages... pas même un serpent ne te ferait confiance!!

- Oh, ferme la!! Foutu con!! J'te ferais remarquer que toi, ton énergie non plus, au début, n'était pas très inspirante pour la confiance.

- Bah, on n'est pas là pour faire la jasette~, on va aller au château... pour voir ce qu'il faut faire.

Et donc, une fois au château, Rag'Zan réveilla sa chérie avec un grand enthousiasme (NDA : pour les fans de Tsubasa, vous avec dû deviner que Fye était inspirant!!), et lui expliqua les faits. La princesse hocha la tête, et ordonna qu'on installe la jeune elfe dans les appartements des invités. Kaïm leur parut bien trop sérieuse, assise sur le trône d'argent et d'or de son père (NDA : le papa n'est pas possessif). Et ce n'était pas le trône ou sa robe d'audience très royale qui leur donnait cette impression. L'elfe regarda la pendule et dit :

- Bon, il est plus de cinq heures du matin... Que diriez-vous de prendre un peu d'avance et aller tout de suite vers le Autiomaa?

Elle se leva, et prit la porte pour aller se changer.

Les autres firent de même.

***

Tous vêtus de chaudes capes, la troupe marchait depuis plusieurs jours avec des chiens de traîneaux dans le Autiomaa. Rag'Zan, qui avait vécu nombre d'années dans le désert, nommé Hiekaa, d'un autre royaume avait tout le mal du monde à garder sa chaleur, tandis que les autres le faisait relativement bien.

Un soir au manoir, tous étaient dans le salon. Rag'Zan bien emmitouflé dans un paquet de couvertures vertes et un bon chocolat chaud, assis sur le divan avec Kaïm. Le reste de la troupe était devant le feu, à bavarder de choses et d'autres. Tout à coup, le grand blond éternua. Link, qui s'était levé en même temps, retomba d'un coup sur le derrière.

- Je m'y attendais pas, précisa-t-il en s'époussetant, tout rouge.

Il jeta un regard plein de reproches à son frère aîné et alla dans la cuisine, où se trouvait Dark.

Le noiraud était tout gêné de le voir débarquer comme ça. Le blond ferma la porte (NDA : je vous laisse imaginer la suite :3).

***

J'arrivai en douce au manoir Panne-D'idées, suivie par mon Feu Follet, et j'ouvrai lentement la porte. Je ne voulais réveiller personne, pas comme à mes habitudes. Je tenais un paquet longiligne.

Je montai les escaliers et me dirigeai vers la chambre de ce cher Link. Je ne fus pas surprise comme vous le serez en lisant les prochaines lignes quand je vis Link dormir avec... Dark. Une vision yaoi plutôt mignonne, c'est le cas de le dire! Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Je me retins de dire un « _Hontoni Kawaii!_ » et jetai un petit charme de _long sommeil_ à Darky avant d'aller réveiller Link. Je posai donc une main sur son épaule et le brassai un peu. Il ne se réveilla pas, donc je continuai. Je pris une voix plus fluette, un peu comme Ruto, puis dis avec une pointe de passion :

- Oh, Link... je suis là, mon amour!

Il se leva aussitôt et chercha la main de Dark. Mais c'est qu'il était nu! Nu comme un ver! Je pouffai discrètement de rire. Il trouva la main recherchée. Il la serra doucement. Heureusement, les couvertures cachaient le reste de son corps dénudé. Très mignon, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Il me regarda d'un regard meurtrier et imita quelque chose... je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre que c'était lui en train de m'étrangler. Je me décidai à parler en prenant mon accent bien québécois:

- J'le savais. T'es gay. Pis c'est vraiment chien de tromper ta blonde, maudit cave. Mais j't'en veux pas.

- Tu ne te forces plus à parler bien?

- Désolée! dis-je.

Il était vrai que ma nationalité québécoise rendait parfois las communication difficile.

- Bah, j'ai à te parler, viens!

- Sors d'ici, que je m'habille! rugit-il.

Soudain, mon visage pris une expression narquoise qui fit rougir Link. Il savait que j'allais l'énerver, comme d'habitude.

- Tu l'as fait?

Il me sortit à grand coup de pied et murmura :

- Sors d'ici, vielle sorcière à la noix!

J'imitai un rire de vielle sorcière à la noix. Il ricana et referma la porte pour ressortir habillé d'une tunique de nuit.

- J'ai dis que le savais, mais je n'en reviens toujours pas! dis-je, pour l'énerver.

- C'est bon, reviens-en! Fallais s'y attendre, avec une telle princesse.

- T'as raison.

- J'ai toujours raison, répliqua-t-il.

Nous marchions vers la porte donc je me retins de crier et murmurai simplement :

- Alors, c'est toi le _uke_ et c'est Dark le _seme_.

- MÊME PAS VRAI!

- SI!

- NON!

- T'es pas capable d'accepter la vérité sur toi-même, lui lançai-je. J'ai ma preuve!

Changeant vivement de sujet, mon ami me dit :

- Ça fait longtemps... tu veux quoi... Ri... la folle?

Moi qui m'attendait à enfin me faire appeler par mon prénom! Je me disais bien que c'était parfaitement impossible... pas avec un gars aussi obstiné!

- Te mettre en garde et te donner... quelque chose.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il, soudainement très inquiet. Ça doit être vraiment grave pour que tu viennes me prévenir.

Je ris nerveusement avant d'ajouter :

- Oh si, ça l'est... _il _s'est remit en mouvement. Et quelqu'un va être tué.

***

Link n'en revenait pas. Il me regardait avec les deux yeux bien ronds et la bouche grande ouverte. Je lui donnai une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de continuer :

- Seule une épée peut le vaincre... elle m'appartient et sans elle, je meurs...

Il sembla encore plus atterré.

- Mais, comme je me doutais de devoir prendre la situation d'urgence...

- Tu ne peux pas le vaincre toi-même? me coupa-t-il.

Je détournai les yeux et dis :

- Non. Il ne peut être vaincu que par un héros. Et tu dois te douter que... je ne suis pas comme toi.

Je sortis une pierre bleue veinée de bleu plus pâle. Elle était attachée à une petite corde noire.

- C'est l'essence de moi-même qui me permet de venir ici. Je dois te la donner pour que tu puisses contrôler l'épée... c'est la seule qui puisse le vaincre... et je sais tout de ses plans! Après Hyrule, c'est mon monde! Je dois tout faire pour que mon ancien cauchemar ne puisse pas venir et tout détruire! Non, il ne prendra pas Drakela! Même si je meurs... le monde devra être sauvé et vous allez pouvoir le vain...

Il m'attrapa par les épaules, me secoua un peu et s'exclama :

- Merry!

Je fus estomaquée par ce surnom... venant de lui. Je m'appelle Marie, mais il s'obstinait et s'obstine encore à m'appeler la Folle! Mais j'aimais bien ce surnom. C'était LE mot pour me décrire.

- Arrête de dire des choses comme ça : tu vas me donner des complexes! Dis-moi tout... Marie.

Là, c'était comme si j'avais reçu un poing dans l'estomac! Imaginez quelqu'un qui ne vous a jamais appelé par votre prénom se met soudainement à le faire! Ça me faisait bizarre... mince! J'en avais presque oublié le plus important : ce que j'avais à remettre à mon cher Linkounet!

- Linkounet, j'ai quelque chose d'important... ce dont je te parlais tout à l'heure...

Je déballais fébrilement le paquet effilé, jetant des regards aux trente secondes, comme pour me rassurer moi-même qu'_il _n'était pas là. Lorsque j'eux fini d'ouvrir le paquet, Link me regardait, honoré mais confus. Terriblement confus. Coupable peut-être? Mon asperger m'empêchait de savoir exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Je me maudis intérieurement. Puis il balbutia :

- Merry... je... non... je suis pas digne... garde-la... je... non...

Je le coupais et dis :

- Tu parles pas, tu prends. C'est tout, point barre.

D'une main tremblante, il approcha sa main mais avant qu'il ne puisse la prendre, la porte s'ouvrit et un grand blond en sortit, puis de nous, après avoir longuement cherché en marmottant des paroles incompréhensibles.

- HÉ! Tu fais quoi dehors?

- Rien! Va dormir, espèce de crétin! répliqua Link.

Il fit la grimace et regarda vers moi, puis s'exclama joyeusement :

- Mais c'est Merry!

Même si j'aimais beaucoup Rag'Zan, je fis en sorte qu'il retourne se coucher et rêve à quelque chose d'agréable... pour un mec.

Link prit donc ce que je lui tendais depuis un bout de temps et l'aube éclaira la magnifique épée qu'il leva au ciel pour mieux la voir. C'était une simple croix lumineuse, sans forme distinctes.

_Thousand Sunshine_, l'épée des dieux, l'appelait-on.

- Bon, j'te dis à plus tard; je dois rendre ce cahier à Marie... fais pas cette tête-là, elle va sûrement tout t'expliquer un jour. ET en passant, tout ce que tu as vécu cette nuit n'était qu'une illusion. Tu va te réveiller dans ton lit demain matin, Thousand Sunshine sur ta commode. À un d'ces quatre.

***

- Tu m'énerves solide, blondinet! grogna Darky, tandis que Link lui montrait fièrement son épée.

Notre blondinet préféré caquetait comme jeune un coq en paradant avec son nouveau jouet. Il aurait voulu un regard haineux de son frère, mais ce n'était que Darky qui lui en voulait.

Son frère avait tout. Il ne se posait pas toujours des questions et des problèmes de gosse. Il se demandait même s'il s'en était jamais posé. Son frère était la personne la plus sûre de lui qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. Il ne se posait pas de questions : il agissait!

Coupant court à toutes ces pensées, Link prit la direction du salon pour éviter le flots de personnages déferlant dans le manoir (pas de chance, ils étaient vendredi, jour de fête)

***

Rag'Zan était en train de s'entraîner dehors. Kaïm le regardait avec un sourire. Après une heure, il délaissa son manteau noir et s'entraîna quand même dans le froid du Autiomaa.

Soudain, une ombre noire se matérialisa derrière lui. Kaïm ne put retenir un cri de terreur en le reconnaissant. L'ombre se jeta sur son amoureux et un combat à l'épée et à la magie commença.

***

Le cri avait alerté Link, qui essaya tant bien que mal de se diriger vers la porte malgré la centaine de personnages qui parlaient, dansaient ou buvaient du rhum dans le manoir. Après quelques minutes, il réussit à arriver à la porte.

- Déesse Farore !? Que faites-vous ici?

- Je surveille la porte. C'est simple. Le combat doit durer.

Link serra les poings et les dents et siffla :

- Laissez-moi sortir...

Farore eu un sourire sadique et se tassa.

- De toutes façons, il est déjà_ beaucoup_ trop tard...

Link se précipita sur la porte et sortit dans le froid mordant. De l'autre côté de la porte, Farore devint Dark-Sunshine.

***

Link tomba à la renverse de surprise. Il y avait tellement de sang sur la neige blanche. Non! Ça ne pouvait pas arriver! Pas lui, il ne méritait pas ça!

Kaïm pleurait comme une enfant sur le corps inerte. Link n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait beau se les frotter, cette vision de cauchemar ne le quittait pas. Plus loin, une ombre noire à la cape virevoltante. Il savait bien que c'était lui qui avait tué son frère. Il se jeta sur lui, Thousand Sunshine en avant en criant :

- SALAUD! TU VAS PAYER!

Contre toutes les attentes de Link, il toucha l'ombre, qui se dématérialisa en petits carrés noirs (en faite, il ne l'avait du tout tué). Une voix s'éleva la nuit :

«_Viens te venger, petit homme insignifiant... fu, fu, fu, fu..._ »

Mais Link n'écoutait plus rien. La seule chose qui devait compter, était son frère.

Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches, mais si il venait à mourir, il serait bien triste. Il se jeta à genoux devant l'elfe éplorée et dit – surtout pour essayer de s'en convaincre lui-même :

- Il va survivre, il a la peau dure, hein...

Voyant que ça ne marchait pas, il se jeta à l'intérieur pour aller chercher quelqu'un. La première personne qu'il trouva fut DracoDream, aux prises avec un Naruto complètement saoul lui flattant le dos de la main en disant :

- Toué t'es ma meilleure amie...

Il tassa le blond et demanda précipitamment :

- J'ai besoin d'aide. Mon frère... il est blessé. Et pas qu'un peu.

L'ambiance de fête se tut aussitôt que quelques murmures furent échangés. Tout le monde s'entreregardait d'un air stupéfait. Un peu gêné de se faire demander ça – ne connaissant que les premiers soins –, DracoDream lança un appel à tous :

- Y a des médecins, parmi vous?

Un petit renne au nez bleu arriva d'un groupe de pirates et une jeune fille aux cheveux roses suivie par un brun taciturne se présentèrent devant la dragonfloorz.

- Vous êtes...? demanda-t-elle.

- Tony Tony Chopper, médecin de bord du _Vogue Merry_, se présenta le petit renne.

- Haruno Sakura, médic-nin de Konoha.

Link les invita à les suivre. Les rires s'étaient tous arrêtés, il n'y avait plus qu'un étrange silence.

Une voix féminine retentit dans tout le manoir :

- Tous les perso secondaires, fichez-moi le camp. Il ne doit rester que ceux du monde de _One Piece_, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Hinata et Sasuke, vous restez aussi... et Cloud aussi, cela va de soit.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire anticonstitutionnellement, le manoir était vidé par la porte d'entré (le massacre avait eu lieu dans le jardin).

***

- Lâchez-le, on va le soigner!

Chopper et Sakura essayaient de raisonner Kaïm, qui ne voulait pas lâcher le corps presque sans vie de Rag'Zan. Après une heure et demie de négociation déchirantes, elle consentît à les laisser s'occuper du pauvre jeune homme. La plupart des personnages restant étaient venus dehors pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Merry paraissait même inquiète pour Rag'Zan. La brune jouait nerveusement avec sa précieuse clé USB accrochée à son cou.

Puis, elle en eut marre d'attendre qu'ils soulèvent sans danger le blond et le transféra magiquement dans sa chambre.

***

« _On dit qu'on vient à accepter sa mort lorsqu'il nous reste quelques secondes à vivre._ » écrivit Kaïm dans son journal. Ça faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait plus ouvert. « _Mais pour les autres, c'est beaucoup plus dur. Surtout pour les elfes. On peut tomber amoureux d'un hylien qui mourra sûrement avant nous. Et ça fait mal de les voir mourir un après l'autre._ » Une larme tomba sur la feuille jaunie. Une autre la suivie bientôt, puis une troisième et finalement un flot de larmes coula.

- Arrête donc de pleurer, fit la voix de Merry. Ça sert trop à rien.

Kaïm regarda derrière elle. Merry avait l'air bien sérieuse, encore et toujours accrochée à Cloud.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?! demanda-t-elle, furieuse.

- Pas grand-chose, mais ce pauvre chéri – elle se frotta une joue contre la manche du blond – a un mal de tête épouvantable. T'aurais pas quelque chose pour ça?

- Le panneau au-dessus de l'évier. Regarde bien, il doit y avoir quelque chose.

- Merci, allez, viens Cloudy chéri, on va s'occuper de toi... fit la voix de Merry en s'éloignant. Tu sais, hier, j'étais avec mes copines quand...

Kaïm sourit en pensant que d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Cloud n'avait jamais parlé à Merry (sauf quelques « Hn » affirmatifs ou négatifs). Et aussi, l'elfe l'avait connu bien après sa rencontre avec Cloud (il y avait à peu près 3 ans qu'elle connaissait Cloud). De toutes façons, la jeune fille parlait pour deux et ne lui laissait pratiquement pas le temps de placer une phrase.

Soudain, des cris de désaccord retentirent dans le manoir. Une voix _kawaii _et une voix de jeune fille.

- Restez coucher! disait-elle.

Un bruit sourd (qui devait être une voix) y répondit.

Intriguée, Kaïm sortit sur la passerelle. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Rag'Zan marchait en s'appuyant sur le mur vers elle. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas d'elle, il leva les yeux et fit un large sourire.

- Je t'aime, dit-il d'une voix brisée. Et je t'aimerais toujours.

Il lui tomba dans les bras. Mort, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

***

DracoDream tentait de consoler Kaïm qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps depuis trois jours. Merry devenait parfois aussi introvertie que Cloud (qui n'avait pas voulu quitter le manoir... peut-être aimait-il bien Merry?). Les autres personnages avaient quitté le manoir pour vivre leurs nouvelles aventures dans leurs mondes respectifs.

Link était devenu silencieux et on avait du mal à le reconnaître. Lui qui avait déjà été joyeux... Linky ne semblait pas très affecté par la mort du frère de Link. Il ne s'était parlé qu'une fois et ç'avait été une question de beurre.

Dark non plus, n'avait aucun mal à accepter cette mort. Il avait dit qu'il était mort comme il avait vécu : comme un imbécile. À cette remarque, Kaïm avait fondu en larmes.

Link passait presque tout son temps enfermé dans sa chambre. Personne – sauf peut-être Merry – ne savait ce qu'il faisait.

En fait, il se préparait à partir retrouver ce monstre qui avait tué son frère pour le tuer.

Link préparait son sac pour partir quand une voix brisée et enrouée le fit sursauter :

- Pourquoi tu nous abandonnes aussi?

- Kaïm...

L'elfe n'avait jamais parue si ordinaire. Elle avait tout perdu de sa royauté. Elle ne dégageait plus le charisme impressionnant qui avait un jour séduit son défunt frère.

- Je ne vous abandonne pas : je pars venger mon frère.

Kaïm eut un rire triste.

- Hyrule est à des milles d'ici.

- J'me fou. Merry va sûrement m'aider, elle adorait Rag'Zan. Ils déconnaient tout le temps ensemble.

Au souvenir de son bien-aimé, Kaïm fondit en larmes. La blessure était si fraîche.

Link posa une main sur son épaule et demanda :

- Ça va? T'as besoin de parler?

L'elfe hocha la tête et se laissa guider par Link qui l'assit sur le lit défait. La princesse commença :

- Je me demande... pourquoi. Pourquoi lui... si jamais il est vrai qu'il y a une puissance supérieure, pourquoi Rag'Zan et pas un autre? On avait tellement de projet... il m'avait demandé de me marier avec lui. Mais on n'a pas eu le temps. Il est mort trop tôt. J'allais laisser mon immortalité pour vivre avec lui le soir où il est mort. Et... oh seigneur, j'ai envie de vomir...

Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain de la chambre. Link la suivit et resta près de la porte. Il reconduisit Kaïm dans sa chambre et alla chercher les autres filles. Merry ne voulait pas lâcher _son _Cloud, alors le blond dû venir avec eux. DracoDream était en train de parler avec Linky, et pour son amie, elle délaissa sa conversation.

Alors que Link leur exposait la situation, Merry laissa Cloud descendre rejoindre les autres mecs (_après mûre réflexion_, avait-elle déclaré, _c'est pas vraiment une situation où traîner un mec_).

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de l'elfe, cette dernière était dans la salle de bain, à renvoyer tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

- C'est peut-être un gastro entérite... dit Merry en haussant les épaules.

- Nah, je reconnais ces symptômes, dit DracoDream. Ma mère les a eut avant que ma sœur naisse.

- Quoi?! s'exclama Kaïm en sortant de la salle de bain. Moi? Je serais...?!

Avec un large sourire, les deux autres filles s'exclamèrent à l'unisson :

- Qui est l'heureux Papa?

L'elfe éclata à nouveau en sanglots. DracoDream s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça amicalement :

- Je suis désolée. Si tu veux vider ton sac, je serais toujours là.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Merry passait une main devant le visage de Link.

- Hé, Linkounet chéri, qu'est-ce que t'as?

Il attrapa soudainement le poignet de la jeune fille, qui cria de surprise. Aussitôt, Cloud arriva en haut avec sa lourde épée en avant.

- Cloudy chéri!! T'as vu, il m'agresse, dit la jeune fille d'un ton joyeux. Lâche-moi, Linkounet, je retourne dans le monde de _Final Fantasy VII_, maintenant.

- Pas maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu m'envoies le plus près possible du Désert Gerudo, répliqua Link.

- Pourquoi?

Avec un regard qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion, il dit :

- Je vais me venger.

- Non! s'exclama catégoriquement la jeune fille en libérant sa main.

Outré, Link s'exclama :

- C'était mon frère! Allez, s'il te plaît!! Je dois le faire!

- J'ai dit NON!

- Laisse-le faire. IL comprendra bien que ce n'est pas une bonne voie, dit Cloud.

Tous, sauf Merry, firent des yeux ronds.

- Tu parles? demanda Link, incrédule.

Cloud rougit et eut un sourire gêné et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Tu as raison, Cloudy chéri, répondit simplement Merry. Bon, Linkounet, je vais te t'envoyer au Lac Hylia. C'est le plus loin que je peux, tu sais, c'est très loin d'ici, Hyrule. Prépare tes valises, je t'envoie ce soir.

Elle se dirigea vers Cloud et s'accrocha à nouveau à son bras et descendit en disant :

- Allez, viens Cloudy chéri! Comme tu as parlé, je vais te mitonner un bon petit plat!

Lorsqu'elle fut hors de porté d'écoute, Link se tourna vers Kaïm et dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

- T'inquiètes, il sera vengé.

- Idiot, la vengeance c'est pas bon, répondit-elle en souriant tristement.

Link regarda le sol avant de relever les yeux.

- C'est juste que... ça m'obsède. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans le faire.

- Fais ce que tu veux, dit DracoDream. Allez, viens, Kaïm. Tu dois te reposer.

Un pigeon se posa sur la balustrade du balcon. DracoDream prit la lettre qu'il amenait.

- C'est pour toi, de ton père, dit-elle en tendant la lettre à Kaïm.

L'elfe l'ouvrit en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« _Jehan est revenu ce matin. J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous n'êtes pas trop loin dans le Autiomaa._

_Ton père._ »

Elle retint ses larmes et écrivit au dos de la lettre :

« _Nous ne sommes pas trop loin, mais rien ne va bien. Rag'Zan a été tué par je ne sais qui et Link veut aller le venger. Je serais de retour bientôt._

_Kaïm._ »

Link avait lu par-dessus son épaule. Il demanda :

- Est-ce que vous seriez tous en sécurité chez toi?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors allez-y tous. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit tué parce que je suis avec vous. Je suis certain que Ganondorf veut ma peau et que mon frère a été tué par erreur.

***

Link n'avait jamais été aussi impatient de partir à l'aventure. Il était déjà vingt-deux heures et Merry parlait encore avec – ou plutôt à – Cloud. Le blond plaçait maintenant quelques mots, puisqu'il avait enfin vaincu un peu de sa gêne.

À vingt-trois heures, elle vint enfin le voir dans sa chambre – toujours suivie de Cloud – plongée dans l'obscurité et dit :

- Bon! Nous y voilà, je vais t'envoyer au Lac Hylia. N'oublie pas de dire bonjour à Zelda de ma part.

Link se plaça devant elle avec son sac et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il set tenait sur un des îlots du lac dans la pluie battante. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il couru vers la grotte de l'esprit Lanelle. Il y passa la nuit, ruminant des façons de tuer son ennemi.

***

Link était complètement en haut de la tour d'observation du lac. Il observait l'immensité désertique qui se tenait devant lui. Comme c'était grand! Même plus que dans ses souvenirs. Mais ça lui importait peu. Tout ce qui occupait son esprit, était de savoir comment arriver au Colisée où Ganondorf avait établi sa base depuis son retour. Le blond serra les dents et siffla :

- Bientôt, tu seras vengé mon frère, bientôt...

Il entama la descente de la tour et prit la direction du canon de Tobi.

_Blablas _: Un tout petit peu moins long que le premier Livre, mais encore meilleur! Je me suis surpassée dans la relation entre Kaïm et Rag'Zan. C'est juste plate qu'il meure. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, sinon Link ne se serait jamais décidé à aller tuer le méchant. Rooooohh... moi ça me rend triste de l'avoir fait crever!! Il ne méritait pas une mort si horrible. Bref, T'chao. La suite sera longue à venir, parce que je me suis promis de faire ça un peu plus long. Excusez encore la longueur... le prochain livre sera « _La vérité ». _Merci d'avoir lu !!


End file.
